The Legend Of The Virgin
by Miss Khay
Summary: UA. Etre enceint rend toujours heureux ... sauf quand on ne connait pas le second père mais surtout qu'on est encore vierge ! Maintenant, il fallait l'annoncer à sa famille ... !
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ma toute première histoire. En espérant quelle vous plaise. L'histoire m'a été inspiré après avoir regardé une série.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi :)

Khay

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Conception

Harry Potter était ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un jeune homme bien pur sous tous les rapports. Ayant grandi avec ses parents, James et Lily Potter, Harry était destiné à devenir quelqu'un de très important. Quand il était jeune, Harry avait assisté à une grosse dispute de ses parents ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre une décision très importante pour le reste de sa vie. Harry Potter avait décidé de rester _vierge_ jusqu'à rencontrer la personne de sa vie.

Ses parents, sorciers très puissants et importants dans la société anglaise, lui avaient fait comprendre que s'il donnait sa promesse sur quelque chose, il se devait de la tenir. Un sorcier qui ne tenait pas ses promesses était très mal vu et Harry n'avait surement pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise réputation. Oh, il ne portait pas très attention aux ragots qui avaient lieu dans sa communauté mais il devait s'avouer que parfois, il trouvait que les gens exagéraient.

Il se rappelait même d'une rumeur qui avait secoué le monde des sorciers. Sirius Black sortant avec Severus Rogue. Harry se souvenait très bien de ce passage de sa vie où il avait vu ses deux oncles -Sirius et Remus- se disputer à cause de cette rumeur infondée. Son parrain avait embarqué Harry et son père afin d'enquêter sur son origine. Avant de découvrir que c'était lors d'un rendez-vous pour récupérer la potion pour Remus que les gens les avaient vus ensemble et qu'ils avaient commencé à imaginer des choses. La colère de Sirius avait été inimaginable à ce moment-là. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, ils en riaient tous. Mais depuis, Harry avait décidé de faire très attention à tout ce qu'il faisait.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de prétendants. En même temps, comme disait Neville -son meilleur ami- il fallait être fou pour ne pas craquer sur lui. Avec ses beaux yeux verts hérités de sa mère, son regard faisait chavirer les cœurs des personnes qu'il côtoyait. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille donnaient envie aux gens de passer leurs mains afin de brosser cette tignasse. Son sourire charmeur - sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte- mettait presque les gens à ses pieds. Oui, Harry Potter était un très bel homme qui attirait très facilement le regard des gens.

Mais malgré tout ça, Harry résistait à l'attaque de ses nombreux prétendants soupirants. Parfois poliment, parfois en les envoyant balader, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Certains étaient vraiment adorable et donnait presque à Harry l'envie de tenter quelque chose avec eux, mais dès qu'il commençait à sortir avec une personne, cette dernière profitait ou de lui en essayant de coucher avec lui - ce qu'il refusait sauf s'ils se mariaient- ou tentait de se faire une place au ministère grâce à sa position.

Étant très connu au ministère, Harry savait que les gens essayaient d'être amis avec lui pour avoir des contacts. Et quiconque était ami avec lui avait des contacts. Son père qui dirigeait le Service des Aurors au ministère avait l'habitude de voir certaines personnes sortir avec son fils pour l'amadouer afin d'avoir un poste. Sa mère également avait dû faire face à certaines personnes amies avec lui qui avaient tenté de rentrer à Saint Mangouste où elle travaillait en tant que Responsable du Service des Grands Blessés. Mais si seulement c'était tout, Harry avait lui-même déjà vu certains de ses amis discuter avec Amélia Bones, sa patronne. Travaillant avec elle afin de devenir lui aussi, il l'espérait, un jour, Ministre de la Justice, Harry commençait à voir le vrai du faux chez les gens.

Après avoir été diplômé et avoir eu de très bons résultats, certains services avaient voulu le recruter. Notamment le service de son père, qui souhaitait que la prochaine génération de Potter soit également dans le Service des Aurors. Malheureusement -ou heureusement- pour lui, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait prétendre à un poste aussi physique et prenant. Étant diabétique depuis sa plus jeune enfance, Harry avait vite découvert que sa santé était plus importante que le fait de respecter une tradition. Son grand-père maternel étant diabétique aussi, Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à en hérédité mais au final, cela l'arrangeait légèrement. Bien sûr, son père avait été quelque peu déçu de voir que son fils ferait autre chose de sa vie mais pensant à la santé de son fils, James Potter l'avait accepté. Et en était même heureux aujourd'hui.

Tous les ans, Harry avait l'habitude d'aller faire un check-up afin de voir si tout allait bien pour son diabète. Au départ, l'ancien Gryffondor détestait vraiment ses rendez-vous, les trouvant long et pénible et surtout lui rappelant sa condition. Mais peu à peu, il s'y était fait. Et il était même devenu ami avec son médicomage qui le recevait à chaque fois. Mais qui avait pris sa retraite peu de temps avant son rendez-vous. Harry aurait pu choisir un autre médicomage mais n'ayant pas le temps de se préoccuper de cela, il avait juste accepté de prendre le premier médicomage dont il avait entendu du bien. Le médicomage Anderson.

Harry savait que ce fameux médicomage avait très bien réussi ses études, et avait même été l'un des meilleurs de sa génération. Qu'il s'occupait de ses patients très bien, bien qu'il reste très discret lors de ses visites médicales. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry avait surtout accepté celui-là. Parce qu'il ne faisait pas de trop de bazar. Assis dans sa salle d'attente qui était assez colorée pour une salle de médicomage, Harry se concentra sur les deux tableaux face à lui représentant une mère et son enfant alors que l'autre représentait l'un des plus grands médicomages de l'histoire. Harry aurait pu rester concentré sur ces tableaux et sur la salle d'attente du médicomage s'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un venir en bruyamment vers lui.

Harry le reconnut tout de suite. Qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu ? Monsieur Adam Lee, futur Monsieur Riddle Jedusor. Le jeune homme était fiancé à un des hommes les plus influents du pays. Tom Riddle Jedusor, héritier de la famille Serpentard, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un Dieu de Beauté. Ayant grandi dans un orphelinat sorcier, ce n'est que très tard, qu'il avait découvert être l'héritier de Serpentard et avait décidé de contribuer au bien-être du monde Sorcier. Il avait commencé au plus bas de l'échelle avant de devenir le Ministre des Services de Recherches. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'un poste provisoire et qu'il souhaitait devenir le Premier Ministre. Mais malgré tout, il faisait partie des Ministres les plus justes et équitables.

Harry avait été attiré pendant un long moment par cet homme. Il avait l'habitude de le croiser au ministère quand il devait se déplacer afin d'emmener des objets ou des témoignages à ce service-là pour son travail. Quelques fois, Tom lui disait bonjour, mais Harry –étant ce qu'il était- ne faisait que bégayer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était intimidé mais quand même. Tout en cet homme appelait Harry. Autant sa magie que son intelligence. Mais Harry n'avait jamais rien essayé, jugeant que Tom ne serait sûrement jamais intéressé par lui. Même si Neville ne cessait de lui dire de tenter sa chance, Harry n'était pas suicidaire.

Et le fait qu'il se soit fiancé n'aidait sûrement pas. Adam Lee était un jeune homme de la haute aristocratie. Selon les journaux –qu'Harry ne lisait que rarement- les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée mondaine. Et étaient soi-disant tombés amoureux au premier regard. Bien sûr, Harry pouvait comprendre que Tom tombe amoureux d'Adam Lee qui était bel homme. De son 1m75 et de sa petite taille, avec ses yeux bleus, Adam faisait aussi tourner quelques regards.

Notamment celui de Lucius Malfoy. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait raconter la vie des gens. Mais une fois, il avait vu Lucius Malfoy flirter, voir plus étant parti le plus vite, avec Adam Lee. Harry avait gardé cela pour lui mais il avait vite compris que le jeune homme n'était sûrement pas fidèle. Et bien que cela fasse de la peine à Harry, il ne pouvait pas se mêler de la vie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré tout, Harry se demandait quand même ce que faisait Adam Lee dans ce cabinet ….

Harry comparait souvent Adam à une groupie folle furieuse s'accrochant à Tom pour sa position depuis qu'il avait découvert que ce dernier trompait son fiancé. Harry connaissait très bien le sentiment d'avoir une folle furieuse à ses trousses, ayant lui-même l'expérience. Le sentiment de harcèlement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, le faisait fuir le plus loin possible. Il restait courtois pendant les sorties officielles de la famille mais quand ils se retrouvaient les deux –ou avec des gens proches de lui- Harry n'hésitait pas à l'insulter.

Elle ? Ginevra Weasley, surnommée le Pot-De-Colle-Ambulant.

Ginevra avait décidé qu'Harry Potter était à elle et uniquement à elle. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour que personne ne puisse s'approcher de lui, ce qui au jour d'aujourd'hui avait très bien marché ! Seuls les plus courageux et les plus puissants sorciers osaient encore l'aborder. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait aux autres personnes mais dès qu'il se présentait, les gens le fuyaient comme s'il avait la peste. D'une certaine manière, Harry avait envie de remercier Ginevra pour cela. malgré tout, il y en avait qui résistait à l'influence de la jeune femme

L'un d'entre eux ? Lucius Malfoy ! Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa femme, Lucius semblait rechercher quelqu'un de plus jeune pour lui fournir un héritier. Et quelle meilleure idée que de jeter son dévolu sur l'héritier Potter ? Une future alliance Potter-Malfoy était une des meilleures associations. Personne ne serait assez fou pour tenter de les contredire. C'était ce que Lucius lui avait dit. Cependant Harry savait que son père serait contre. Et puis se marier sans amour ? Très peu pour lui.

Mais si Harry était honnête, il devait s'avouer que Lucius lui plaisait beaucoup. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau crémeuse, Lucius Malfoy ne faisait certainement pas son âge. Et puis son côté sûr de lui attirait le regard des gens. Contrairement à ce que semblait croire les gens, Harry était fortement attiré par les hommes mûrs. Bien que cela soit parfois un inconvénient, il avait appris à être mature avant l'âge et ne pouvait supporter de sortir avec un homme qui se comportait comme un enfant.

Et puis, si jamais Harry devait emmener un homme ou une femme à la maison, cette personne devrait passer le test de ses parents. Être digne de lui, comme disait sa mère. Harry ne recherchait pas une personne bien compliquée mais qui réussisse au moins à séduire sa mère, sinon il savait que sa religion prendrait fin bientôt. Lily Potter voulait le bonheur de son fils au point de tester les gens en les mettant plus bas que terre. Quant à son père ? Harry savait qu'il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il ne soit pas un Serpentard. James Potter en ferait une crise cardiaque si jamais il apprenait que son héritier sortait avec une personne issue de la maison Serpentard.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'entendit pas donner son consentement à Adam Lee pour le laisser passer avant.

Adam Lee était plutôt pressé. Son « fiancé » avait encore une fois découvert qu'il le trompait. Et Adam savait très bien que s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de garder Tom près de lui, alors ça serait la fin. Bien qu'il hésitait, Adam souhaitait également avoir Lucius Malfoy pour lui. Les deux hommes l'attiraient à un point qu'il ne se contrôlait pas en leur présence. C'est pourquoi, il avait vite pris rendez-vous avec son médicomage afin de retenir l'homme qu'il croyait être son âme sœur.

N'ayant pas aperçu les deux sorciers échanger leurs places, il invita Adam Lee à entrer dans son bureau, pensant faire face à Harry Potter. Quelques minutes plus tard, raccompagnant son patient à la porte, le médicomage Anderson Jones devait avouer qu'il n'imaginait pas l'héritier Potter comme ça. Il avait entendu beaucoup de bien de lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi il ressemble, ne s'intéressant pas à l'actualité et aux potins que pondaient les médias. Mais tout ce qu'Anderson avait retenu était que le jeune Harry Potter n'était qu'une personne imbue d'elle-même qui ne pensait qu'à son bien-être. Lui ayant fait sa piqûre annuelle, il n'avait même pas permis à Jones de finir ses recommandations qu'il était parti comme une fou.

Soupirant face à tant de non-respect, Anderson invita son patient suivant –dont il avait oublié le nom- à entrer. Désabusé par son manque de professionnalisme, Anderson préféra ne rien dire, de peur de perdre un patient.

« Bien, je vous en prie, installez-vous, cela ne prendra que quelques secondes, » annonça Anderson Jones

Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler le bureau de son nouveau médicomage. D'une couleur calme et crémeuse, il se sentait mis en sécurité dans ce cabinet. Sur les murs, les diplômes accrochés rassurait Harry. Son bureau rempli de petits jouets, Harry ne doutait pas que le médicomage avait beaucoup de jeunes patients fans de lui. S'allongeant sur le lit médical, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées sur le procès en cours.

Ayant l'habitude de cet examen, Harry avait appris à occulter les recommandations des médicomages préférant gagner du temps en réfléchissant à des choses plus importantes, tel que comment gagner son procès.

Soupirant face à ce nouveau patient qui semblait se ficher totalement de ce qu'il lui disait, Anderson se demandait si tous les sorciers anglais étaient pareils ou juste ceux qu'il avait en tant que patients. Finissant son travail, Jones demanda à Harry de s'asseoir et de patienter quelques minutes.

« Bien, comme vous devez vous douter, les premiers effets apparaîtront d'ici quelques jours. Si vous avez n'importe quel soucis, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, » conseilla le médicomage.

Remerciant le médecin, Harry se dépêcha de se mettre debout et de filer de cet hôpital qui lui rappelait l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry était un élève modèle avec de bonnes notes mais malgré tout un habitué de l'infirmerie. Entre les chutes dû au Quidditch ou encore ses explorations avec Neville et les jumeaux Weasley –Fred et Georges- ses amis et lui s'étaient vus attribués des lits !. Sa mère était toujours là à le gronder quand l'infirmière l'appelait pour lui signaler que son fils était encore venu faire un séjour chez elle. Il avait même réussi à battre le record des Maraudeurs. Souriant face à ses souvenirs, Harry se hâta à rentrer chez lui afin de profiter de ses deux jours de congés, pleinement mérité. Du moins c'est que qu'il croyait … !

Durant ces deux jours, Harry ne se sentit pas très bien. Fatigue et courbatures avaient rythmés ses journées. Pensant avoir attrapé froid avec ce mois d'octobre qui s'annonçait frais, Harry ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Mais quand au bout du troisième jour, son état ne sembla pas s'améliorer mais bien au contraire s'empirait, Harry demanda un arrêt auprès d'Amélia le temps de guérir.

Sa mère commençait réellement à s'inquiéter en le voyant vomir tous les matins et dormir à longueur de journée.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'examine toi-même, va au moins voir un Médicomage ! » s'écria-t-elle ce jour pour la dixième fois.

« Ca va maman, je suis juste fatigué. J'ai beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps ! » S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer.

Lily Potter avait acceptait cette excuse suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à voir son fils s'évanouir devant elle. Courant vers lui, James réussit à attraper son fils avant qu'il ne tombe et ne se blesse encore plus. Le portant dans ses bras, il le déposa délicatement sur le canapé où étaient assis ses meilleurs amis, Sirius et Remus.

Effrayé face à son fils inconscient, James essaya de se remémorer tout ce que son fils avait fait pour être dans cet état-là. Les seuls fois où il avait vu son enfant s'évanouir était quand son diabète faisait des siennes ou quand il se décidait à jouer les explorateurs. A chaque fois, que lui et Lily était appelé à Poudlard, James avait une boule au ventre. Il avait toujours peur que l'infirmière leur annonce que leur fils avait eu un grave accident ou qu'il était mort.

Peu importe à quel point James avait essayé de combattre cette peur, son fils était la chose la plus important pour lui et juste de le savoir malade le rendait lui-même malade. James savait que Lily était légèrement jalouse de la relation qu'il menait avec son fils mais malgré tout leurs efforts respectifs, Harry venait toujours vers lui en premier en cas de soucis.

Et si jamais James n'était pas disponible, il n'était pas rare de voir Sirius et Harry ensemble à discuter discrètement afin que personne ne les espionne. La relation qui les liait tous les deux était tellement intense que parfois James voulait les séparer et crier à Sirius qu'Harry était son fils et uniquement le sien.

James savait que Sirius avait jeté son dévolu sur Harry en le considérant comme son fils, quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Remus. Ce dernier étant un loup-garou, il avait énormément peur de transmettre le « virus » à un de ses enfants. Remus avait vraiment peur que son enfant vive ce que lui avait vécu et avait fait promettre à Sirius que tant qu'il serait ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenterai d'avoir d'enfant tant qu'il n'était pas sûr d'éloigner le virus.

Sirius avait bien sûr accepté par amour pour Remus. Quand James leur avait annoncé que Lily était enceinte, Sirius avait donné tout l'amour qu'il aurait donné à son enfant à Harry. Il ne voulait en aucun cas prendre la place de son meilleur ami mais juste avoir une place dans le cœur de son filleul. Il avait également fait en sorte qu'Harry devienne l'héritier des Black. Sirius avait entendu ses cousines hurler pendant des heures à propos de l'héritage, mais Sirius n'en n'avait cure. Harry Potter était également un Black. Et quand un Black s'évanouissait, le cœur de l'autre Black se serrait et paniquait à l'idée que l'enfant souffre.

S'écartant d'Harry, Sirius permit à Lily de s'approcher de son fils et de commencer à lancer des sorts de diagnostic espérant trouver le problème. Le sort scannant le corps de son fils descendit de sa tête avant de s'arrêter au niveau de son ventre et de s'éclairer d'une lumière bleue. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et se sentit tomber en arrière.

« Im … Impossible …, » murmura Lily.

Effrayé, James s'approcha de sa femme espérant que son soutien la ferait parler plus vite.

« Lily ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda James.

Alors que Lily allait lui répondre, Harry commença à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait tellement faible et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir voulu lancer un petit sort à son parrain pour le surprendre quand tout à coup, il avait senti sa magie se surcharger et le noir l'emportant. S'adaptant petit à petit à la lumière en s'asseyant, Harry regarda ses oncles puis ses parents avant de voir sa mère le dévisager avec une expression abasourdie.

Inquiet, Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que jamais rien ne lui arrive. Ou que si quelque chose venait à arriver, ses parents ne soient pas là. Mais tout à l'heure, sans aucune raison, sa magie ne semblait plus vouloir lui obéir, et avait décidé de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Harry releva la tête surpris quand sa mère commença à lui crier dessus.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu osé nous trahir et rien nous dire ?! Croyais-tu vraiment que nous ne verrions rien ? Que tu pourrais nous cacher cela sans qu'on le sache ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as traversé l'esprit ?! Es-tu qu'un inconscient ?! Ne vois-tu pas tout ce que l'on fait pour toi ?! » Cria Lily.

Harry regarda sa mère ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison elle semblait lui en vouloir à mort. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait fait une bêtise durant ces deux derniers jours mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Certes sa mère avait parfois des excès de colère pour des choses qu'il faisait inconsciemment, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait engueulé comme cela. Paniquant encore plus, Harry chercha du soutien dans le regard de son père avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

« Je comprends pas ? De quoi tu parles maman ? » Demanda Harry.

Face à la question d'Harry, Lily sentit une grande colère monter en elle. Elle acceptait beaucoup de chose de son fils. Elle acceptait toutes ses bêtises, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle refusait, c'est qu'il lui mente et encore plus sur un sujet important !

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Harry James Potter ! Je te rappelle que je suis médicomage et que j'aurai découvert cela tôt ou tard ! » Riposta Lily.

Tout autant en colère que sa mère, Harry commençait à en avoir marre. Se levant sur ses pieds, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, prêt à en découdre avec elle peu importe la bêtise qu'il avait fait. Il assumait toujours les conséquences de ses actes.

« Au nom de Merlin ! Et si tu m'expliquais au lieu de m'accuser de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ! » Cria Harry.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Harry ! Je sais très bien que tu es enceint ! » Hurla Lily.

Harry resta figé totalement. Que venait de dire sa mère ? Lui ? Enceint ? Mais c'était impossible ! Il n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels. Comment c'était possible ? Il ne pouvait pas être enceint. Mais enfin sa mère ne pouvait pas se tromper, elle était l'une des meilleures médicomages, mais peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais tous ses symptômes qui correspondaient à son … état. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

Se tournant vers son père, espérant que ce dernier lui dise que c'était une blague, Harry put le voir aussi choqué que lui. James ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il pensait que son fils était vierge. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un. Regardant Sirius, il supplia ce dernier de lui dire s'il savait quelque chose. Mais autant que lui, Sirius ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait dans le salon des Potter.

Se réveillant de son cauchemar, Harry se tourna vers sa mère, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire amer vient prendre place sur ses lèvres, voyant sa mère le désignait comme coupable avant même de chercher à connaître la vérité. Mais décidant qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il était prêt à se défendre ongle et bec pour prouver son innocence.

« C'est impossible maman. Je le jure, c'est impossible ! Je suis vierge ! » Se défendit Harry.

« Harry, un enfant ne peut pas venir comme ça ! Tu as eu une relation sexuelle ! Admet-le au moins ! Cela ne sert plus à rien de le cacher ! » Cria Lily.

Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de devoir se défendre contre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Mais ce qui énerva encore plus Harry, fut de voir son oncle Remus le regarder comme s'il était coupable. Remus était un des oncles proches d'Harry, et probablement celui qui le connaissait le mieux psychologiquement. Celui qui lui avait appris à ne pas juger avant de connaître toute l'histoire.

Soupirant, Harry regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Voir autant de doutes mettait Harry au plus mal. Son père n'avait jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui douté de lui. Voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison de croire en lui, Harry fit la seule chose qu'il jugea juste.

« Je le jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles,» jura Harry pendant qu'une lumière scellait son serment sorcier.

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant son enfant promettre. Elle était suffisamment consciente pour savoir que si Harry venait à mourir, sa magie disparaîtrait et ça, Lily n'était pas prête à le voir se réaliser. Il était hors de question que son fils perde sa magie, alors pour la première fois depuis des années, Lily pria. Elle pria pour son fils. Elle pria pour qu'il dise la vérité. Elle pria pour que la magie ait pitié de lui. Mais surtout elle pria pour que son fils reste en vie.

James sentit son souffle se couper face au serment de son fils. Il se fichait totalement que son fils ait eu des relations sexuelles, il se fichait qu'il soit enceint, il se fichait que son fils perde sa magie, il se fichait de tout, tout ce qu'il voulait était que son fils ne meure pas sachant qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais de sa vie.

Fermant les yeux, James essaya de ressentir la magie de son fils. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit déferla en lui quand sa magie goûta celle de son fils. Puis le malaise vient prendre place dans son cœur. Il avait douté de son fils. De sa chair. De son sang. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Son cœur se serra quand il vit le regard accusateur de son fils se tourner vers lui.

Harry avait envie de se sentir en colère. Il avait envie d'en vouloir à son père. Il avait envie de lui crier sa peine. Mais étonnamment la seule chose qui l'importait, était d'avoir le calme autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait lancé son serment. Tout ce qui l'importait était d'enlever le doute. Mais maintenant que cela était fait, Harry se sentait désabusé. C'était ça, sa famille ? Regardant son parrain droit dans les yeux, Harry comprit.

Ce n'était pas de lui dont il avait douté. Ce n'était pas lui le souci. Le fait qu'il soit enceint ne posait pas de problème à aucun des hommes présents dans la pièce. Non le problème se posait à sa mère. Si elle n'avait pas insisté comme elle l'avait fait, Harry savait que son père l'aurait cru. Soupirant, Harry se rappela que sa mère était assez souvent l'une des raisons de ses problèmes …

Souriant à son père, Harry le rassura. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait. Cela soulagea James, qui se dirigea vers son fils, et l'aida à se rasseoir sur le canapé près de lui. Voulant lui montrer son soutien, James garda la main de son enfant alors que Sirius faisait la même chose de l'autre côté.

Tournant le problème dans sa tête du mieux qu'il pût, James posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Mais alors … comment, comment est-ce possible? »

* * *

Voilà pour le 1er Chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises :)

Khay.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Connaissance

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Donc voici le Chapitre 2 ! Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews, mise en follow et favorites ! J'espère avoir répondu à tous le monde ! :)

Merci également à Patmol25 pour m'avoir fait de la pub mais surtout pour m'aider à corriger mes chapitres et à me conseiller ! Sans elle je serai perdue ! :)

Certains d'entre vous m'ont posé la question, mais j'y re-réponds de manière générale : J'ai déjà 6 chapitres d'écrits. Le 7ieme est en cours d'écriture. L'histoire va faire entre 14 et 18 chapitres grand maximum ! Donc pas de risque que j'abandonne cela en cours de route ! :) Je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines : le vendredi ! Comme Patmol25 (j'aime la copier ! ^^)

Voilà, voilà ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions !

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !

Khay

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Connaissance

Au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec ses amis dans des situations impossibles. A tenté de fuir Rusard et sa chatte ou encore a essayé de ne pas perdre de points à cause de Severus Snape. Ils avaient également fait face à de plus graves problèmes. Comme la fois, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la forêt interdite et qu'ils avaient fait face à Aragogg. Harry avait gardé la tête froide et avait réussi à ramener ses meilleurs amis et lui sain et sauf au château. Ils avaient même réussi à éviter de se faire engueuler par le directeur.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry devait avouer que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Etant totalement en état de choc, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr que son cerveau fonctionne. Il se sentait même perdre la boule et n'avait envie que d'aller se coucher et de se réveiller que quand le monde retournerait enfin dans le bon sens. En même temps qui pouvait lui reprocher ?

Il avait essayé coûte que coûte de garder la face devant ses parents mais maintenant que la colère était redescendue, il accusait le coup.

_Lui, Harry Potter, gamin à peine mature de vingt-deux ans __était enceint._

Rien que de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête le rendait encore plus perdu. Savoir qu'il attendait un enfant – et Merlin seul savait comment – le faisait paniquer à un point inimaginable. Peu importe à quel point, il essayait d'occulter cette information, elle semblait lui revenir en pleine figure. Et son esprit qui ne voulait toujours pas se décider à réfléchir ne l'aidait pas.

Se forçant à rassembler ses esprits, Harry tenta de faire le point. Quand à tout à coup il réalisa la fatalité de sa situation. Il était enceint. Il attendait un enfant !

Quel ironie du sort quand on le savait vierge …

Sa situation lui rappelait une des Religions Moldues qu'il avait étudiés à Poudlard. La Vierge Marie ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Le jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa situation à celle de cette vierge. Peut-être pourrait-il lui aussi se trouver un surnom ? « _The Legend of the Virgin_ » ?

Essayant de recentrer ses pensées – et d'être un peu plus sérieux- Harry commença à se rappeler les précédents jours avant celui-ci. Pour découvrir d'où venait le problème. Et surtout comment le résoudre. Il remonta petit à petit les jours, quand tout à coup, l'illumination se fit dans sa tête ! Cela ne pouvait être que cela ! Il s'était passé quelque chose quand il était allé passer ce maudit examen ! C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à se sentir vraiment fatigué et à avoir faim tout le temps !

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de réfléchir à la manière dont il allait présenter son problème à son médicomage mais avec tous les cris autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Assez ! » Cria-t-il.

James s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers son fils assis sur le canapé. Il remarqua à nouveau les cernes et l'air pâme de celui-ci. James connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses points faibles. Et encore moins sa fatigue pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille. Mais le pauvre père arrivait toujours à savoir quand son fils avait le plus besoin de lui. Reprenant sa place à côté de lui, il lui reprit la main et lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse.

Il avait vraiment tenté de garder son calme, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comment pouvait-il rester calme alors que son fils apprenait qu'il était enceint ? Et encore plus sans savoir comment ? De nombreux scénarios avaient traversé sa tête. Tous aussi tragiques les uns que les autres. Et rien que d'y repenser donnait envie au père de famille de vomir.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je pense savoir quand cela est arrivé. » Murmura Harry. « Vous vous souvenez quand je suis allée passer ce check-up ? Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas et que si je suis tombé … enceint, ça s'est passé là-bas. »

En fait, Harry en était sûr et certain et c'est pour ça qu'il souhaitait y retourner le plus vite possible. Mais seul. Sans personne d'autre. Il savait que s'il amenait ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre de sa famille, il n'aurait premièrement aucune réponse et deuxièmement surtout, il aurait un mal de crâne encore plus carabiné qu'il ne l'avait pour le moment.

« Bien, je devais passer récupérer les résultats aujourd'hui, je demanderai si ma … grossesse provient de chez eux ou pas. Et surtout, j'y vais seul. » Termina Harry.

James ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Y aller seul ? Il en était hors de question ! Et si jamais ce médicomage l'avait fait exprès ? Et s'il se servait d'Harry ? Et si … ? Mais un seul regard vers son fils le rassura. Non, Harry n'était pas faible. Parfois pour James, Harry était encore ce petit garçon de cinq ans qui courait se cacher derrière ses jambes quand des inconnus venaient. Heureusement, ce jeune homme avait grandi. Et il savait se défendre.

Parfois quand Harry assistait à un jugement injuste ou trop pénible pour lui, il venait rejoindre son père et lui demandait d'accepter de faire un duel sorcier contre lui. Au départ, James avait refusé par peur pour son fils. Puis, quand il s'était rendu compte que cela l'aiderai, il s'était décidé à accepter.

Alors les deux Potter avaient commencé discrètement à se battre. Mais la puissance qui se dégageait de leur duel avait attiré du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Notamment Tom Jedusor- qui observait toujours son fils. Ou encore Lucius Malfoy. Mais parfois également le Ministre de la Magie. Leur duel était devenu célèbre.

« Quoi ?! Non Harry, tu ne peux pas ! Nous devons t'accompagner, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Nous somme tes parents, tu ne peux pas nous tenir éloigner de ça ! » Protesta Lily.

Lily était en colère. Comment il pouvait leur dire cela ?! Son fils n'en avait pas le droit. Elle se devait d'être présente. Cet enfant n'était vraiment pas une bénédiction. Bien au contraire. Surtout dans la situation d'Harry. Son futur était en jeu. Si les gens apprenaient qu'il était enceint, cela n'engendrerai que des problèmes. Et que répondrait-elle aux gens si cela venait à s'apprendre ? Et puis elle devait faire savoir qu'elle était mécontente du travail de ce médicomage ! Non, Harry ne pouvait pas la mettre de côté !

« Oui, vous êtes ma famille et je comprends que vous vouliez être présent mais si vous m'accompagnez, vous n'allez faire que de crier sur le médicomage qui va me recevoir et au final je n'aurai aucune réponse à ce que je souhaite. De ce fait, je préfère partir seul et avoir mes réponses que de partir avec vous et ne rien savoir. » Expliqua Harry. « Bien sûr, vous serez les premiers à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Sachant que sa famille serait prête à protester, Harry se leva aussi vite que possible et se dirigea vers le Réseau de Cheminée puis prononça le nom de Saint-Mangouste.

Arrivé là-bas, il ne perdit pas son temps à s'annoncer à l'accueil, il se dirigea directement dans la salle d'attente de son pseudo-médicomage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper à sa porte, il entendit des cris. Comprenant qu'il avait un souci avec un autre patient, Harry patienta quelques minutes. Le jeune homme était prêt à en découdre avec son médicomage et à lui faire admettre sa faute quitte à utiliser la magie !

« Et vous entendrez parler de moi Docteur ! Une telle erreur est inadmissible ! »

Un jeune homme sorti en furie de la pièce du Docteur. Harry reconnu facilement Adam Lee. S'il voulait être honnête, il devait s'avouer que cela faisait beaucoup de le voir en si peu de temps et au même endroit. Mais il ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur ça. En fait, il gardait les yeux sur le médicomage qui le regardait comme s'il savait pourquoi il était là.

Respectant le secret médical, le Médicomage attendit qu'Adam Lee parte avant d'inviter Harry à rentrer dans le bureau.

« Mr Potter, j'attendais votre visite … » Murmura le Médicomage.

« Vous … vous savez pourquoi je suis là ? » Répondit Harry.

« Oui, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous êtes là, parce que j'ai fais une erreur. Et qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes enceint. »

Et Jones ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Comment avait-il pu se tromper aussi facilement de personne ? Il n'avait pas seulement perturbé la vie d'une personne, mais de trois ! Et le pire, se disait-il, était que si l'un de ses patients n'étaient pas venus, il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte. Il aurait peut-être détruit la vie de ces personnes sont jamais le savoir. Et l'ironie voulait que les deux patients viennent l'un à la suite de l'autre sans le savoir.

« Donc, si aujourd'hui, j'attends un enfant, c'est à cause de vous ? »

Quand il était venu à Saint Mangouste, il avait encore l'espoir que le médicomage lui dise que ce n'était qu'une farce et que tout irait bien d'ici un ou deux jours et surtout qu'il n'était pas enceint. Il se sentait à nouveau défaillir mais le jeune garçon tenta de rester fort pour comprendre.

« En effet, et je peux comprendre à quel point vous êtes … déstabilisé aujourd'hui mais vous devez comprendre une chose. L'enfant que vous portez vient d'un échantillon qu'a déposé un de mes patients afin de pouvoir assumer sa descendance dans le cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. »

Le Médicomage Anderson regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, ayant espoir ce que dernier comprenne que sa vie et sa carrière était en jeu. La personne à qui appartenait cet échantillon avait tellement de pouvoir qu'il devait avouer qu'il était énormément anxieux. Il priait pour que le jeune homme face à lui accepte de garder le bébé et surtout qu'il consent de rencontrer l'autre … père.

« Vous et le patient à qui appartenait l'échantillon avait interverti vos rendez-vous sans même le signaler à l'un de mes employés, ce qui fait que personne n'en était au courant. Donc pour nous, tout s'est déroulé comme cela aurait dû. Malheureusement aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire … Mais malgré tout, n'ayez aucune crainte, je peux répondre à toutes les questions que vous souhaitez, notamment qui est le second père de cet enfant si jamais vous voulez le rencontrer. »

Plus le médicomage parlait et plus Harry se sentait mal. Il avait une folle envie de vomir. De crier sur Anderson. De lui hurler son indignation ! Mais il avait encore plus envie de s'insulter ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas présenté quand il était rentré dans le bureau ?! Pourquoi avait-il fait comme si le médicomage le connaissait ? Se mettant debout, Harry commença à arpenter le bureau et à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Écoutez, sauf votre respect, pour le moment, je me pose une seule question : suis-je obligé de garder ce bébé ? Je veux dire, tant que je n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que je suis enceint, puis-je me débarrasser de ce bébé sans que cela ne soit un drame dans ma vie ? » Demanda Harry.

Anderson ne voulait pas montrer à son patient à quel point il était effrayé–surtout que celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il voulait lui demander de s'asseoir, surtout dans son état, mais la magie qui se dégageait du jeune Potter ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Sur le coup, Jones ne savait pas de qui il devait avoir le plus peur. Cependant il tenta de rester calme et d'essayer de répondre calmement sans influencer son patient.

« Oui, vous pouvez. Le fœtus est en train de se former au jour le jour, donc pour le moment ce n'est qu'un petit être de la taille d'un pois chiche, mais petit à petit, il va grandir et commencera à se former et bouger avant que vous n'arriviez à terme et que vous accouchiez. »

« Et si jamais je garde le … bébé, suis-je obligé de rencontrer l'autre père ? »

« Non bien sûr que non ! Le secret médical sera conservé. Mais malheureusement, je serai obligé de prévenir le père de cet enfant que son échantillon a été utilisé et que cela a marché. Par la suite, je ne lui dévoilerai ni votre nom ni rien d'autre, mais s'il se met à chercher après vous et qu'il vous trouve, je ne pourrai rien faire … » expliqua le Médicomage.

Harry était perdu. Il se sentait vidé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un troupeau de sombral qui lui était passé dessus. Il se savait irréfléchi et fonce dans le tas, mais pour la première fois, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de peser le pour et le contre pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire avec ce fœtus.

« Combien … combien de temps ai-je avant que l'avortement soit impossible ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Vous avez encore deux mois devant vous. Après cela, vous ne pourrez pas faire marche arrière. » Termina Anderson.

Tom Riddle Jedusor était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme bien occupé. Il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait dans la vie, enfin presque tout. Tout ce qui lui manquait était un héritier et le poste de Premier Ministre mais pour le moment il était heureux.

Enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques temps. Il avait tout d'abord découvert que son fiancé n'hésitait pas à courir à droite et à gauche. Un peu plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il s'était donc décidé à mettre fin à cette mauvaise relation. Mais voilà, qu'il y a quelques jours, Saint-Mangouste l'appelait en le conviant à un rendez-vous pour pouvoir parler de quelque chose d'important. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il patientait devant cette maudite porte pour savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« Monsieur Jedusor ? Bonjour, je suis le Médicomage Anderson, si vous voulez bien entrez. » Se présenta un homme.

Regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, Tom sût que le problème était plus grave que prévu. Suivant le médicomage à l'intérieur de son bureau, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'observer. Il prit place de manière royale sur le fauteuil face au bureau d'Anderson.

« Je sais qui vous êtes. J'aimerai d'abord savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir. » Exigea Jedusor.

« Vous vous souvenez, i ans, vous êtes venus déposer un échantillon de votre sperme auprès de nos services dans le cas où vous mourriez avant d'avoir pu donner naissance un héritier de la Maison Serpentard. Eh bien, nous avons eu un petit souci. »

Autant l'entretien avec Harry Potter était effrayant, autant celui avec Tom Jedusor était glaçant, se disait Anderson. Il sentait le pouvoir de Jedusor l'entourait le défiant de lui mentir ou d'enjoliver l'histoire. Jones n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi personne n'avait douté quand Tom s'était présenté en tant qu'Héritier de Salazar. Tout en lui criait la puissance. Essayant de prendre contrôle de lui-même, le pauvre médicomage attendit patiemment les questions que le Serpentard avait.

« Quel type de soucis ? » Murmura dangereusement Tom.

« Eh bien, il y a une semaine de cela, votre fiancé, Mr Adam Lee est venu nous voir avec une lettre de votre part, nous disant que vous lui permettiez l'utilisation de votre échantillon afin de féconder votre premier enfant et bien sûr … » Commença Anderson.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce colporte a eu accès à mon échantillon et qu'il porte mon enfant ?! » s'énerva Tom.

« Eh bien, en fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. Quand votre fiancé est venu, il a interverti son rendez-vous avec celui d'un autre patient qui devait venir le jour-même. Ce qui fait, que votre fiancé a passé un autre examen bénin, pendant qu'une autre personne – un sorcier- a reçu l'échantillon de votre sperme. »

Tom était en colère. Non, pire. Il était furieux. Rien qu'à l'idée que cette … chose qui lui servait de fiancé puisse porter son enfant l'avait dégoûté mais avoir maintenant que c'était un inconnu ?! C'était pire !

« Et j'imagine que si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que l'échantillon a fécondé et que quelque part dans notre société quelqu'un est en train de porter mon enfant, mon héritier, c'est bien cela ? »

« En effet, Monsieur Jedusor. La personne qui a reçu votre échantillon est bien enceint. Nous avons fait des tests quand ce dernier est venu, et aujourd'hui, nous pouvons confirmer à 100% que la personne qui porte votre enfant est en pleine forme et que le bébé va bien aussi. »

L'héritier Serpentard essaya de garder son calme. La seule chose positive qui en ressortait était que l'enfant avait bien été fécondé. De ce fait, il avait bel et bien un héritier. Il priait juste pour que le père de l'enfant ne soit pas un Weasley ou une quelconque famille de seconde zone …

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'un _« mais »_ arrive ? »

« Eh bien, Monsieur Jedusor, je dois vous dire que la personne qui porte votre enfant est venu hier et a posé quelques questions. Malheureusement pour le moment, il ne s'est pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire du bébé et surtout il est sûr de ne pas vouloir vous rencontrer pour le moment … »

« Comment ça, _« il ne s'est pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait faire avec le bébé »_? » menaça Tom.

« La personne qui porte votre enfant est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui commence tout juste sa vie et qui a l'air totalement perdu, si je puis me permettre. De ce fait, pour le moment il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il souhaite faire de l'enfant. Il est censé revenir d'ici quelques semaines pour la première échographie et nous dire s'il souhaite garder le bébé ou pas. »

« Son nom. » Exigea Tom.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je veux son nom et son adresse. »

« Je suis navré Monsieur Jedusor, mais je ne peux me permettre cela. Le secret médical ne peut être rompu sans l'accord du patient. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce patient souhaite garder son identité secrète. »

Tom ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère qu'aujourd'hui. En fait pour tout dire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'était autant. Il avait, il y a quelques années, déposé un échantillon de sperme auprès de l'hôpital afin de préserver la lignée Serpentard dans le cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose ou qu'il ne puisse pas enfanter.

Bien sûr, durant les deux années où il était avec Adam, il lui en avait parlé au début de leur relation- le moment où tout allait bien – dans le cas où. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce _crétin _puisse un jour venir et se servir de son échantillon dans l'espoir de le garder dans ses filets. Il était quelqu'un de très attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles. Il ne pouvait laisser son enfant grandir sans ses deux parents.

Et ça, Adam le savait. Il savait que s'il tombait enceint, alors Tom reviendrai vers lui malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Et surtout qu'en portant l'héritier Serpentard, alors il aurait accès à toutes les richesses, richesses que Tom ne lui permettait d'accéder.

Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'un inconnu, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve portait son enfant. Mais surtout que cette personne n'était pas sûre de vouloir garder son bébé. Et ça Tom ne pouvait se le permettre. Et c'est pour ça qu'il allait découvrir qui il était et faire en sorte à le faire le convaincre à laisser cet enfant naître, quitte à le payer.

Harry avait décidé de déposer un congé de quelques jours auprès du ministère le temps de se remettre de ses émotions mais surtout de se décider. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait découvert qu'il était enceint.

Quand il était rentré et qu'il avait raconté à sa famille ce qu'il avait découvert, ils s'étaient mis à crier les un plus fort que les autres dans l'espoir de se faire entendre. Mais rien n'avait marché pour leur faire baisser le son, alors Harry s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, tout en demandant à un Elfe de maison de lui apporter du chocolat.

A peine la tête posé sur son oreiller, son père était venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il était rentré silencieusement, et avait juste posé une tasse de chocolat au lait sur son bureau. James connaissait très bien son fils. Peut-être plus que sa femme. Il connaissait toutes ses réactions et savait à quel point il était quelqu'un de sensible.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Papa … » chuchota Harry.

James, voyant son fils partir, s'était décidé à le suivre. Pour le soutenir. Lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait vu sa femme prête à aller voir leur enfant, mais lui avait demandé, voir ordonné, de rester là et qu'il serait celui à qui parlerai Harry.

Ce n'était pas que James voulait empêcher la mère et le fils de parler, mais il avait besoin que son fils garde la tête neutre de tout reproche pour prendre une décision qu'il ne regretterai jamais. Et si Lily venait à parler à Harry, les critiques allaient pleuvoir, il en mettrait sa main à couper …

« Harry, la première chose à ne pas faire est de te mettre la pression. Écoute chéri, tu es –encore pour moi- ce tout petit bébé que j'ai pris dans mes bras, il y a vingt-deux ans et qui a bien grandi. Peut-être un peu trop vite, mais tu as bien grandi. Je t'ai vu passer par tous les états. Je t'ai vu faire face à des choses plus dures dans ta vie, Harry mais jamais tu n'as faibli. Tu es un brave garçon. »

« Mais je suis censé donner une réponse demain. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais en faire. »

« Écoute-moi bien. Tu es mon fils. Et peu importe ta décision, sache que je te soutiendrais. Si tu gardes ce bébé, alors je serai là à essayer de t'aider dans les moments où tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir gérer tout cela. Et si jamais tu ne souhaites pas avorter, cela ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aiderai dans cette dure épreuve. »

James regarda son fils qui semblait perdu. Il détestait ces situations où son fils lui échappait et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

« Bien Harry. Je vais te dire une seule et unique chose et ensuite je te laisserai te reposer. Le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que tu veux est d'écouter ton cœur. Tu sais quand ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de toi, j'étais comme toi. Effrayé, triste, j'avais envie de tout casser et puis, ensuite j'ai réalisé. Une petite partie de moi avait donné la vie. Une petite partie de moi allait naître. Mon enfant, mon sang, ma chair, allait voir le jour. Et avant même que tu ne naisses, j'ai commencé à t'aimer. Tu es devenu toute ma vie Harry. Et te savoir dans cet état aujourd'hui me rend triste car je ne peux rien faire pour prendre ta douleur. »

Harry regarda son père les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient l'habitude de plaisanter tous les deux à propos de sa naissance mais jamais au grand jamais, son père ne lui avait dit ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Harry était vraiment touché que son père lui raconte cette histoire. Surtout aujourd'hui où il en avait le plus besoin.

« Merci papa. Merci beaucoup » murmura Harry.

Harry attendait calmement son tour dans l'espoir que cela se passe le plus vite possible et qu'il puisse repartir chez lui sans problème. Il avait bien sûr pris ses décisions : à savoir s'il devait garder le bébé ou non et s'il devait rencontrer le père.

« Mr Potter, à notre tour. » Salua Anderson

Harry retourna le bonjour à son - ? – Médicomage. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était heureux de le voir ou pas. A chaque fois, il y avait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle qui suivait cela.

Anderson ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son patient. Il le sentait désabusé et perdu, mais à la fois serein. Le médicomage avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son erreur. Il était déjà heureux d'être encore en vie, mais il s'en voulait tellement. A cause de lui et de son inattention, il avait chamboulé pas mal de personne.

« Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons d'abord commencer par voir si le fœtus se développe bien et par la suite, vous me ferez part votre décision. Si vous souhaitez avorter alors je vous donnerai une potion qui vous permettra d'expulser le fœtus en une nuit. Cela se fera sans douleur et le lendemain, c'est comme si vous n'aviez jamais été enceint. »

Harry s'installa sur la table attendant que le médicomage lance son premier sort. Une sorte d'hologramme de son ventre se matérialisa. Il avait la vision du petit fœtus juste devant lui. Une toute petite chose qui vivait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette image.

Et tout à coup, un petit bruit se fit entendre. Puis le bruit fut plus audible et Harry comprit que c'était le cœur du petit être en lui.

Et en réponse au cœur du bébé, le jeune homme sentit le sien y répondre. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation qu'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique et rejoindre celui de l'enfant. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti montait en lui violemment qu'il s'en senti étourdit. Il avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve et ne voulait pas se réveiller.

« Bien Mr Potter, votre bébé va très bien. Il est en pleine forme, il se développe très bien. Ce que vous venez d'entendre est son cœur. Vous aurez à votre sortie une photo de votre enfant si vous souhaitez la montrer à un membre de votre famille. »

Reprenant sa respiration, Anderson posa la question qui scellerai son avenir.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir. Dois-je vous donner cette potion ? »

Harry sortit de la pièce l'esprit encore retourné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il était venu avec une idée bien précise en tête, et le voilà tout retourné.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry rentra dans une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue.

« Désolé, je ne vous avais pas … vu » termina Harry en voyant qui il avait face à lui.

Le jeune Gryffondor se sentit comme un petit oiseau pris dans une cage. Savoir que Tom Jedusor était face à lui et surtout qu'il lui parlait, l'effrayé. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette attention ?

Mais malgré toutes ses questions, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus parfait vu d'aussi près. Son cœur s'était emballé encore plus. Et s'il ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie de Saint Mangouste, le jeune garçon se serait sûrement évanoui tant il était chamboulé.

« Monsieur Potter, je me présente, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor et c'est mon enfant que vous portez dans votre corps. »

* * *

Non ! Je ne suis point sadique ! Mwhahaha !

Donc voilà le chapitre 2 !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, avis, etc, j'adore lire vos reviews ! Je les attends même avec impatience ! :)

Khay !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Acceptation

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi. _

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier à tous et toutes pour vos merveilleuses reviews. Certaines m'ont beaucoup amusées ! Je tiens également à remercier les personnes qui m'ont donné des conseils. J'en ai bien pris note. Et pour finir, j'espère vraiment avoir répondu à tout le monde. Je peux vous assurer que tous les matins avant d'aller au travail, je squatte mes mails pour lire vos reviews qui me donne la pêche ! :)

Pour finir, de nombreuses personnes ont pensé qu'Harry allait s'évanouir ... Allons, je ne peux pas être _si gentille_ avec Tom, non ? :D Donc je tiens à vous dire que vous avez toutes perdues lol !

Je vous fais pas plus patienter et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira aussi ! :)

Khay

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Acceptation._

Harry se souvenait très bien de la devise des Gryffondors. « _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce lieu »_. De toute sa scolarité, le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un seul jour failli à sa maison. Il avait toujours gardé la tête haute peu importe la situation. Mais quand il s'était retrouvé face à Tom Jedusor, le soi-disant courage des Gryffondors semblait s'être fait la malle. De ce fait, Harry n'avait fait qu'une seule chose, logique : _il avait lâchement fui_ !

Bon il l'admettait. Ce n'était pas vraiment Gryffondor de sa part, mais enfin que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? Un homme sur lequel il fantasmait de loin était venu le voir en lui annonçant qu'il était le père de son enfant. Et puis d'abord, comment savait-il qu'Harry était enceint ? D'ailleurs pour qui se prenait-il pour dire qu'il attendait _son_ enfant ?! C'était aussi le sien au nom de Merlin !

Le pauvre garçon devait s'avouer qu'il aurait très bien pu rester face à Jedusor et discuter calmement … mais déjà qu'il avait du mal à lui parler, il ne s'imaginait pas la catastrophe s'ils parlaient de leur enfant ! Alors il avait pas réfléchi et pris la solution de facilité : il avait couru vers la sortie et transplané chez lui.

Quand il fût dans sa maison, Harry remercia Merlin que personne ne soit présent, n'étant pas prêt à supporter encore quelqu'un. Voulant se décontracter, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la réserve d'alcool et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Se posant calmement sur son canapé, Harry regarda sa boisson, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il savait que dans son état, l'alcool était déconseillé. Mais il était totalement perdu. Jusqu'à peu, Harry n'avait pas vraiment voulu garder le bébé. Il se jugeait trop jeune et n'était pas sûr de réussir à assumer d'une quelconque façon cet enfant. En fait, il ne s'imaginer pas du tout père. Il ne se considérait pas assez mature.

Puis son père était venu lui parler. Il mentirai en disant qu'il avait envie de connaître la relation père-enfant. Mais malgré tout, cela n'avait pas réussi à le rassurer. La peur était toujours là. Serait-il un bon père ? Serait-il assez mature pour élever un enfant alors que lui-même sortait tout juste de cette enfance ? Pourrait-il aimer ce bébé qu'il n'avait pas voulu ? Et pourrait-il l'assumer en étant vierge ?

La décision qu'il avait prise avait été facile. Puis, il était parti à son rendez-vous. Et il avait entendu son petit cœur. Fermant les yeux, Harry se rappela du petit bruit que cela faisait. Et cela rendait la chose plus réelle. L'enfant était là. Même s'il ne l'avait pas voulu_, il était là_. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point cela l'avait bouleversé. Son bébé avait son petit cœur qui battait. Et la fatalité l'avait frappé.

_Cet enfant était son enfant. _

Tout juste remis de ses émotions, Harry avait pris la potion avec lui, sa décision perturbée. Il ne se sentait plus capable de le faire … A chaque fois qu'il touchait la potion, le bruit du cœur de son enfant résonnait dans ses oreilles. Et bien que cela le rend toute chose, Harry savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Et rien que pour ça, il s'en voulait. Il refusait que son enfant naisse dans une telle situation et surtout il ne voulait pas que son bébé connaisse la haine que sa grand-mère éprouverait pour lui.

Et puis, il avait rencontré le second père. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était plus seul. L'enfant avait deux pères. Pouvait-il décider pour l'un sans demander à l'autre ? Et puis Tom accepterait-il d'élever seul cet enfant ? Sa mère n'accepterai jamais qu'il garde cet enfant. Surtout qu'elle était proche de Ginevra-Pot-De-Colle et avait toujours souhaité voir Harry marié à cette … chose. Mais si jamais il gardait cet enfant, alors les deux auraient leurs rêves d'anéantis.

La seule chose positive dans cette histoire était qu'il avait le soutien de son père et de Sirius. Puis, il se rappela qui était le supposé second père de cet enfant. Que dirait donc son père quand il apprendrait que son fils portait un enfant d'un Serpentard ? Et pas n'importe lequel d'entre eux ! L'héritier Serpentard ! Quelle ironie du sort … il venait à s'en demander s'il n'avait pas brisé un miroir dans une vie antérieure …

Soupirant face à sa vie mouvementée, Harry se décida à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il reposa son verre sans y avoir touché et transplana directement à Saint Mangouste. Secouant la tête, Harry se disait qu'il passait décidément trop de temps dans ce lieu ces derniers jours. Alors qu'il marchait vers le bureau du médicomage Anderson, Harry pria pour ne pas retomber sur Tom Jedusor. Se présentant à la secrétaire d'Anderson, Harry attendit patiemment son tour.

« Mr Potter ? » s'étonna Anderson, « je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir si tôt. »

Harry lui sourit et le suivi dans son bureau où il attendit de trouver les mots avant de parler.

« J'ai … comme qui dirait croisé un homme qui prétend être le père de l'enfant que je porte, et je suis venu vers vous pour savoir si c'est bien lui ou pas … » hésita Harry.

Mr Anderson le regarda calmement. Il n'en était pas vraiment étonné. Quand il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Jedusor, il attendait juste le jour où son patient allait venir pour lui demander confirmation. Bien sûr, il avait gardé le secret professionnel, il n'avait jamais rien dit à personne. Mais quand quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Tom Jedusor voulait savoir quelque chose, il l'avait facilement.

« Laissez-moi deviner Mr Potter, Tom Jedusor s'est présenté à vous et vous a annoncé être le père de cet enfant ? »

« Oui,» chuchota Harry.

Harry n'avait plus vraiment besoin de la confirmation du médicomage. Rien que le fait que ce dernier ait prononcé le nom de Jedusor, sans qu'Harry n'ait à le dire, lui donnait confirmation

« En effet, Mr Potter, le second père de votre enfant est bien Mr Jedusor. »

Tom soupira. Avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné à retrouver la personne qui portait son enfant, celui-ci l'avait fui dès qu'il l'avait vu. Retenant un nouveau soupir de désespoir – _et pour cause_ – Tom essaya de trouver une solution pour réussir à coincer le jeune Potter.

Dire qu'il était surpris par le fait que son enfant soit porté par un Potter était un doux euphémisme.

Tom connaissait assez bien la famille Potter. Une très vieille famille, de nombreux contacts sociaux. Les Potter étaient aussi connus, si ce n'est plus, que les Malfoy. Et bien sûr, Harry Potter était l'un des grands sujets de conversation du moment. Le jeune Potter âgé de vingt-deux ans faisait tourner de nombreuses têtes. Et Tom devait avouer qu'il en faisait partie. Il s'était déjà penché une ou deux fois pour lorgner sur les fesses d'Harry.

Une fois qu'il avait appris que son échantillon avait été utilisé, Tom avait fait deux choses. La première était d'être parti voir son ex-fiancé, d'avoir mis les point sur les i – et d'avoir proférer quelques menaces- avant de le mettre à la porte et de jurer que s'il le revoyait, il le tuerait de ses mains propres.

Puis, il s'était attelé à la tâche de trouver la personne qui portait son enfant. Cela aurait pu être plus facile si le médicomage lui avait donné, mais le secret médical étant ce qu'il était Tom avait dû se débrouiller seul.

Alors, il avait la chose la plus simple au monde : il avait dragué la secrétaire du médicomage.

Certes, Tom n'était pas très porté sur les filles mais pour atteindre son but, il était prêt à tout et savait très bien s'y prendre. Simulant une rencontre dans un magasin où il l'avait pisté, Tom lui avait demandé de l'aider pour trouver un cadeau pour une tante. Puis l'avait invitée à déjeuner pour la remercier de son aide. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'accepter, n'ayant pas conscience d'être tombée sous la coupe du grand méchant loup qu'était Tom.

Tout en restant charmant, Tom l'avait questionné sur sa vie, avant de l'amener petit à petit à parler de son travail. Des choses qu'elle faisait, des gens qu'elle voyait. La jeune fille, se sentant totalement en confiance commença à lui dévoiler les secrets du service. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle lui parla du jeune homme qui était tombé enceint contre sa propre volonté. Au départ, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire son nom, mais étant un charmant loup, Tom avait facilement réussi à lui révéler le nom du jeune homme.

Dès que Tom avait eu le nom et le prénom de la personne, il devait avouer que pour un Serpentard, sa réaction n'avait pas été très … serpentarde. Bien au contraire ! Il était resté la bouche ouverte se demandant s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur quelque part. Mais quand la –stupide- secrétaire le réveilla de son choc, Tom la salua et rentra chez lui boire un grand verre de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Avant de se décider d'aller à la rencontre d'Harry Potter pour discuter de leur enfant. Tom avait très bien compris quand le médicomage lui avait signalé qu'Harry ne savait pas s'il souhaitait garder l'enfant ou pas. Pour Tom, cela était inconcevable qu'il puisse penser à l'avortement.

Il n'avait ni connu l'amour d'un père, ni celui d'une mère. Il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré une tante à lui qui l'avait pris en charge. Son père n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Tom s'était senti rejeté et en avait souffert. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était que son fils vive sans amour.

Pensant trouver Harry au ministère, Tom avait vite découvert qu'Harry avait pris des congés. Bien sûr, Tom aurait pu attendre qu'il revienne, mais il n'était pas très patient … vraiment pas. Alors décidant de prendre gryffon par les cornes –façon de parler- Tom l'avait fait surveiller. Et quand l'un de ses hommes l'avait averti qu'Harry était parti à la clinique, quelques jours après lui, il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait directement transplané là-bas et l'avait vu sortir bouleverser de son rendez-vous. Sans même réfléchir, Tom s'était présenté à lui.

Pensant que le courage des Gryffondors n'était pas à refaire, Tom n'avait pris aucune précaution. Ce qui permit au jeune homme se s'enfuir. Il avait pensé à lui courir après mais il s'était finalement dit que s'il le forçait, il n'y aurait rien à en tirer. Alors il était retourné chez lui. Et avait laissé ses hommes surveiller Harry jusqu'à ce que le lion sorte de sa tanière.

Et ce jour était arrivé. Le jeune Potter s'était décidé à retourner à Saint-Mangouste. Souriant à son reflet, Tom se promit de ne pas le rater ce coup-ci. Soupirant un bon coup, il avait transplané à l'hôpital et se mit à attendre Harry devant la porte de sortie, lui bloquant toute possibilité de fuite.

Harry marchait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, les pensées tournées vers la façon dont il allait annoncer à ses parents qui était le second père de son enfant. C'est pourquoi il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de qui se trouvait sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à nouveau dans Tom.

« Mr Potter... Harry. Écoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux juste discuter si vous voulez bien. »

Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Il savait que Tom l'avait cherché partout dans le ministère – merci son ami Neville qui était passé – et qu'il avait été très en colère d'apprendre qu'il avait pris des congés. Il savait que Tom connaissait son adresse également – merci Hermione – mais ce dernier avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas venir sonner chez lui et d'exiger de parler.

« Je … » commença Harry.

« Écoute Harry, je veux juste discuter. Je te promets de rien te forcer à faire ou dire. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et que tu me répondes si tu le souhaite. »

Tom ne voulait pas laisser passer cette unique chance qu'il avait de pouvoir parler à Harry sans que personne ne soit aux alentours. Il avait ce sentiment que s'il ne parlait pas aujourd'hui en tête à tête alors quelqu'un passerait avant lui et influencerai Harry.

« D'accord, » chuchota Harry.

« Bien, je vous propose d'aller dans un petit restaurant calme où nous pourrions discuter et manger, » répondit Tom.

Harry, suivant Tom, ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'avait décidé à accepter. Si ce n'est que son oncle Remus lui avait toujours dis que toutes personnes méritaient une chance de s'exprimer. Alors qu'il continuait à regarder Tom, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus beau d'aussi près.

Mesurant 1m87, des cheveux semblant aussi soyeux et doux que de la soie et des yeux d'un charbon juste splendide. En fait, Harry ne trouvait aucune imperfection en Tom. Et il espérait que leur enfant lui ressemble. Harry se secoua les pensées. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait garder cet enfant qu'il pensait déjà à qui il devait ressembler.

Arrivé devant un petit restaurant, Harry remarqua tout de suite le joli décor. Le « One Time » était un lieu aussi beau de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Des couleurs chaudes sur les murs et des tables séparées pour plus d'intimité. Tom les dirigea vers une petite table au fond de la pièce où il tira la chaise d'Harry avant de s'asseoir de son côté.

« Bien Harry. Je suis heureux que tu m'as suivi. » Tom inspira. « Comme tu te doutes, nous sommes tous les deux parents de ce bébé. Je comprends très bien … que tu ne l'ai pas voulu. Mais aujourd'hui, il est là, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que tu souhaites faire. »

Tom s'arrêta de parler, et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il devait avouer qu'Harry lui plaisait beaucoup. Certes, il ne le connaissait pas de manière intellectuelle mais rien que physiquement, Tom pouvait très facilement s'imaginer dans une future relation avec Harry. Du moins si celui-ci acceptait de garder son enfant et de le fréquenter.

« Écoutez, Mr Jedusor. J'ai … j'ai encore du mal avec cette situation. Pour tout vous dire, je suis encore indécis face à mon action avec cet enfant, » bredouilla Harry. « J'ai tout juste vingt-deux ans, la vie devant moi, je ne suis ni marié, ni autre. Avoir un enfant dans ces circonstances, c'est juste … »

Tom ne savait pas comment réagir avec le jeune Potter. Il comprenait très bien sa réaction. A vrai dire, s'il avait été à sa place, Tom aurait probablement avorté et serait passé à autre chose. Mais là, les circonstances étaient différentes.

« Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer Harry. Si tu me permets de faire de même. Écoute, je comprends très bien ta situation. Mais j'aimerai t'expliquer certaines choses si tu me le permets. »

Harry acquiesça, pressé de connaître les raisons que Tom allait évoquer.

« Quand mon père a appris que ma mère était enceinte de moi, il n'a pas réagi comme il l'aurait dû. Il a demandé à ma mère d'avorter. Avoir un enfant n'était pas de sa priorité. Mais malgré tout, ma mère ne l'a pas écouté et m'a gardé. Elle est morte en couche. »

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait entendu parler de toute l'histoire Jedusor. Certes, il connaissait les grandes lignes mais c'est tout.

« J'ai grandi avec ma tante. Je dois dire que j'ai été fortement aimé, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Si ce n'est d'avoir mes parents. C'est pourquoi Harry, j'aimerai une seule chose. Si jamais tu gardes cet enfant, tu dois me promettre de l'aimer Harry, » demanda Tom.

Tom avait voulu au départ, ordonner à Harry de garder l'enfant sous peine de poursuite judiciaire et tout le tralala. Mais quand il avait vu les yeux du jeune homme, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Harry avait l'air tellement perdu, que Tom s'était senti comme un monstre à vouloir lui imposer certaines choses. Alors il avait pour la première fois, laisser son instinct parler et avait demandé au jeune homme la seule chose qu'il jugeait suffisamment important pour lui.

«Bien que je sais que les Potter sont une grande famille et qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter financièrement, sache que je peux tout assurer à ce niveau-là. Mais si jamais tu venais à garder cet enfant Harry, sache que je veux faire partie de sa vie. Je veux être son père au même titre que tu le seras. »

Harry se contenta de regarder Tom droit dans les yeux. D'une certaine manière, il avait été l'une des personnes qui lui disait les mots justes. Malgré toutes les paroles de son père, de sa mère, de ses oncles, Harry n'arrivait plus qu'à penser à ce que Tom lui disait. Sans même le savoir, le Serpentard était en train de balayer petit à petit mais sûrement les peurs du Gryffondor.

Savoir que cet enfant, même s'il était un accident, était voulu. Et cela rendait Harry heureux que même ses propres convictions semblaient se faire la malle.

« Harry, même si cet enfant n'est pas né, même si je ne sais pas quelle est encore ta décision, sache une chose : j'aime déjà cet enfant. Et je suis prêt à tout pour te le prouver. »

Cherchant un sentiment de vérité en Tom, Harry le trouva en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et jamais Harry ne sut pourquoi mais il prononça les mots qui allait changer sa vie.

« D'accord, Tom. Je vais garder cet enfant. Notre enfant. »

Cela suffit à Tom pour sourire à Harry et commençait à apprendre à connaître le second père de leur enfant.

Rentrant à la maison, Harry se sentait très léger. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça. Pendant des heures, Tom et lui avaient longuement discuté. De tout et de rien. Des choses les plus insignifiantes aux choses les plus importantes.

Harry avait découvert que Tom était quelqu'un de très charmant qui savait bien manier les mots. Mais aussi qu'il était très perfectionniste et exigeant. Légèrement autoritaire sur les bords mais très attentif aux autres. Harry sentait comme un lien entre eux en train de se former qui lui permettait de savoir certaines choses l'un sur l'autre.

Il avait décidé de révéler à Tom son diabète. Qui avait demandé les risques encourus autant pour le bébé que pour lui. Harry avait trouvé cela très attentionné de la part de Tom. En fait, Harry sentait qu'il était très impliqué dans cette grossesse. Il lui avait même demandé de pouvoir assister à son prochain rendez-vous. Harry lui avait donc fourni une copie de la photographie de leur enfant.

Quand Tom avait tenu la photographie dans ses mains, Harry aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu trembler. Le Serpentard semblait vraiment touché par leur enfant. Quand Harry lui avait avoué qu'il avait entendu le petit cœur du bébé battre, Tom lui avait posait des tonnes de question. Et le Gryffondor l'avait trouvé si mignon qu'il se sentait tomber sous le charme du plus vieux. Avant de se secouer la tête.

« Harry ? »

Et le cauchemar commence, pensa Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Devant lui se trouvait les bourreaux qu'il avait voulu éviter. Ses parents ainsi que ses oncles semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme. Mais si seulement cela s'arrêtait à ça. Il y avait aussi la pire pot-de-colle-Ginevra. Qui l'aurait déjà collé si James Potter ne lui avait pas lancé son regard qui tue.

« Tout va bien chéri ? » Demanda sa mère.

« En fait, je dois vous parler. » soupira Harry.

Lily regardait son fils. Elle n'attendait que ça. Que ce dernier lui parle. Qu'il lui dise que cette horrible histoire était derrière eux et qu'il était prêt à essayer avec Ginny.

Ginny regarda Harry, amoureusement. Il était vraiment le genre d'homme qu'elle aimait. Grand, fort, beau et riche. Pour elle, Harry était parfait. Mais surtout, il était à elle. Elle avait déjà l'accord de Lily. Bon James Potter semblait légèrement la détester –bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi- le jour où Harry lui demandera de l'épouser, le chef de famille l'aimera sûrement. Lily l'avait appelé aujourd'hui, en lui disant que son fils allait avoir besoin de soutien et qu'il fallait qu'elle tente sa chance à ce moment-là. Bien qu'elle n'en sache pas la raison, Ginevra lança un sourire à Harry, prête à le charmer.

« J'ai décidé … j'ai décidé de garder le bébé, » chuchota Harry.

Et le drame se produisit. Lily Potter se leva, en colère, prête à en découdre avec son idiot de fils. Comment osait-il ! Mais d'un coup alors qu'elle allait se mettre à crier, elle sentit un sort de silence être apposé sur elle. Se tournant vers son mari, elle remarqua son dur regard et elle sût que qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait. James était prêt à tout faire pour ne pas laisser qui que ce soit faire du mal à son fils.

James savait que sa femme se mettrait en colère quand ils se retrouveraient que tous les deux, mais là pour le moment, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Lily décider pour son fils. Surtout qu'il voyait qu'Harry avait autre chose à lui dire. Et pour rien au monde, il laisserait cela filer. Et encore plus quand ça avait l'air aussi gros.

Harry regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

« Tom Jedusor est le second père de mon enfant. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Alors, à votre avis, quelle sera la réaction de James ? Et celle de Lily ?

Encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents ! N'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises, j'adore ça ! Je ne m'en lasse pas héhé !

Khay.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi._

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'au final la semaine passée vite et qu'on était déjà vendredi et donc soirée publication héhé ! Comme toujours, je tiens à vous remercier énormément de vos reviews ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde (si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi ! ;) !

Par contre, malheureusement, je viens d'expérimenté ma première review bien méchante comme il faut. Donc, je tiens à mettre les point sur les i avec cette personne étant donné qu'elle a publié en anonyme (C'est toujours plus simple). Donc cette personne me reproche de copier la série Jane The Virgin. Comme je l'ai dis au début de l'histoire, je me suis inspirée de la série. De nombreuses personnes m'ont même dit qu'ils aimaient cette série.

Cependant cette personne trouve que c'est que mon histoire est du copier-coller de la série. Euh ? WTF ?! J'ai été jusqu'à relire mes chapitres et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est du copier coller, peut-être suis-je trop débile pour voir ça ? Donc bon, si c'est vraiment le cas et que vous trouvez que c'est du copier coller dites le moi !

Maintenant, cher personne qui a posté cette review, dans le cas où tu continues à me lire, sache que la prochaine fois, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu t'identifie ou que tu te crée un compte que je puisse te répondre directement, cela me rendrait tellement plus ... gentille et peut-être même moins conne ! J'ai malgré tout des personnes juste adorable qui m'ont posté des reviews tellement parfaite, que ta stupide et totalement dénué de sens de review m'est passé par dessus la tête et que je me suis dis "qu'il-elle aille se faire fo..re et bien profond !" J'ai essayé de me mettre à peu près à ton niveau. Critiqué sans connaitre tu vois ;)

Mon coup de gueule passé, je tiens à dire que j'accepte toute forme de review qui critique du moment que celle-ci part du bon sens et qu'elle soit justifiée. Aime beaucoup lire vos reviews, mais si c'est juste pour faire des remarques désobligeantes, méchantes et sans aucun fondement, abstenez-vous et appuyez sur le croix rouge, merci.

Donc, voilà, voilà ! Pour les autres, sachez que je suis toujours autant fan de vos reviews et que j'adore les lire jour après jour ! Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir la réaction des Potter !

Khay !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

James Potter avait toujours pensé qu'il était quelqu'un avec un tempérament de feu. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et n'hésitait pas à crier haut et fort ce qu'il pensait. Notamment à propos des Serpentards et tout ce qui s'approchait d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'il comprenait pleinement pourquoi Harry le regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Son fils avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il est vrai que l'Auror avait envie de crier à son fils qu'il n'était pas heureux de cela. Qu'il était contre. Que cet enfant n'aurait pas une vie rêvée. Mais étonnamment, il ne fit rien de cela. Au contraire. Il regarda calmement son fils. Le sorcier devait avouer que quand Harry lui avait appris qu'il était enceint, il était tombé de très haut. Puis laissant passer le temps, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'un autre petit Potter allait naître.

_Un petit-enfant_.

James devait s'avouer qu'il était heureux. Il allait avoir un petit-enfant. Son enfant allait avoir un enfant. Il revivrait une nouvelle fois la « paternité » sans pour autant avoir le côté strict qu'il avait eu avec Harry. Il allait pouvoir apprendre à son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille à faire des bêtises sans en craindre les conséquences. Et rien que cela le rendait heureux. !

Mais James avait bien vu que sa femme était contre. Il savait très bien que sa Lily préférait voir leur fils avec Ginevra Weasley. James n'aimait pas cette fille. Au contraire, il la détestait. Elle était un pot de colle en puissance, totalement mièvre et ne convenait vraiment pas à son fils.

Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse lui tenir tête. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'engueule quand ça n'allait pas. Mais surtout, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime pour qui il était et pas pour son l'image.

« D'accord Harry. Lui as-tu parlé ? » Demanda calmement James.

Harry ne quitta pas son père des yeux. Il s'était attendu à l'entendre crier ou à être chassé de la maison, mais au grand jamais à ce qu'il soit aussi calme. Sirius et Remus aussi avaient l'air calme et souriant. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait lui en vouloir ou le détester pour cela.

« Oui, papa. Et il souhaite qu'on garde cet enfant. Et il est prêt à s'y impliquer comme il faut, » chuchota Harry.

Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé intérieurement. Il avait eu peur que son père ne vienne à le détester. Bon, il n'aurait pas vraiment su quoi faire si cela s'était passé mais visiblement c'était un souci en moins. De ce côté-là en tout cas…

Il n'osait pas vraiment regarder sa mère pour le moment. Ni Ginevra. En fait, les sachant tout sauf neutre, Harry préférait ne pas y faire attention. Il savait très bien ce que Lily en pensait et malgré tout, il n'aimait pas souffrir pour rien. Alors il avait décidé d'occulter sa mère, même si cela le blessait plus que tout …

« Bien, cela serait bien que nous le rencontrions lors d'un dîner peut être … à l'extérieur de préférence. »

James, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Tous les trois connaissaient très bien la situation de Tom Jedusor au sein du ministère de la Magie et dans le monde sorcier. Savoir qu'Harry portait son enfant représentait un certain avantage pour eux.

Si le père de famille était honnête, il avouait qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir Tom. James et le Serpentard avaient l'habitude de se voir au ministère et de nombreuses choses les séparaient. Si James était plus dans l'esprit famille, Tom pensait surtout au pouvoir. Et rien que cela dérangeait l'Auror. Mais pour le bonheur de son fils, il était prêt à passer outre cela.

Sirius avait toujours aimé Harry comme son fils. Il était l'une de ses raisons d'être – James et Remus l'étant aussi. Il avait eu un peu plus de mal avec Lily. La façon dont elle avait traité son presque frère avant de se décider à sortir avec lui l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Bien sûr, ils gardaient des relations courtoises et amicales devant les membres de leurs familles. Mais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Sirius préférait éviter toutes interactions.

Et cela avait empiré quand Sirius avait vu ce que Lily faisait avec Harry. Son filleul et lui avaient une relation très proche. Donc il était au courant de tout ce qui se passait entre Harry et sa mère. Notamment quand celle-ci essayait d'arranger un rendez-vous avec une soi-disant fille de bonne famille. Alors, il avait commencé à lui mettre petit à petit des bâtons dans les roues pour que son filleul puisse vivre sa vie comme il le voulait.

Il était bien sûr au courant qu'Harry était encore vierge. Et il comprenait la raison pour laquelle ses parents souhaitaient qu'il ne couche avec quelqu'un avant d'être sûr de ses sentiments ou de la solidité de la relation. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne souhaitait voir son filleul fréquenter quelqu'un ne lui convenant pas. Et voir Lily tenter de le caser avec ces filles mettait Sirius dans une colère noire.

Bien sûr, le chef de la famille Black était surpris que son presque fils soit enceint sans avoir couché avec quelqu'un. Cependant, d'une certaine manière, il était heureux pour lui. Il commençait à en avoir marre de voir son filleul coincé sous la coupe de Lily. Pour Sirius, il était temps qu'Harry comprenne qu'il avait aussi le droit de vivre, même si cela ne plaisait pas à Lily.

Si jamais Lily tentait quoique ce soit contre le jeune héritier, alors Sirius était prêt à répliquer. Il se savait capable de tout pour protéger son garçon.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai rendez-vous avec Neville aujourd'hui, » sourit Harry.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa montre. Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, avait encore trente minutes de retard ! Bien sûr, il était habitué aux retards continuels de son ami mais parfois cela l'énervait plus que d'autres jours ! Surtout quand il devait l'attendre au Ministère où de nombreuses filles semblaient prêtes à l'aborder.

Du haut de ses (son) 1m85 et de ses 70kg, Neville était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon sang-pur. Beau garçon, héritier de la famille Longdubat, botaniste de renom, il était l'un des hommes à avoir. Quand il était à Poudlard, les élèves avaient l'habitude de voir des filles (et garçons) se diriger soit vers Harry soit vers Neville dans l'espoir d'avoir un rendez-vous.

Oh bien sûr, la plupart du temps, ils refusaient, préférant passer du temps ensemble ou bien tout simplement ne souhaitant pas être en couple ! Farceurs nés, ils avaient –avec les jumeaux Weasley- fait beaucoup de blagues et de découvertes dans Poudlard, donnant ainsi de nouveaux cheveux blancs au Professeur Mc Gonagall. Mais également à Ronald Weasley ! L'une de leurs victimes préférées. Bien qu'ils n'aient rien contre lui, il était l'un de ceux qui était le plus facile à manier.

Souriant face à ses vieux souvenirs, Neville devait s'avouer qu'ils avaient bien grandis. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient ouvert leur propre magasin de Farces et Attrapes qu'Harry et Neville avaient financé. Depuis l'ouverture, la boutique s'était faite énormément connaître. Neville était devenu l'un des meilleurs botanistes du pays et avait également ouvert un commerce sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand à Harry, de nombreuses personnes le voyait déjà prêt à prendre la place d'Amélia Bones à la tête du au département de la Justice magique.

Amis depuis la plus tendre enfance grâce à leurs mères respectives, Neville ne se souvenait pas un jour où il n'avait pas compris Harry. L'un comme l'autre arrivait à savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. « _Ce qui était le cas_ », pensa Neville, en voyant Harry arriver, soucieux.

« Potter, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison ou ta statue de cire ! Je te prierai d'arriver à l'heure jeune homme, » sourit Neville.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami et rigola. Tous les deux avaient tellement l'habitude de se vanner. Si l'un ne se moquait pas de l'autre alors c'est que le monde ne tournait pas rond !

« Si tu savais mon brave ! Chez toi ou chez moi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Chez moi. Fred et Georges nous attendent ! » Répliqua le jeune homme.

Prenant le bras d'Harry, Neville transplana dans son salon. Harry regarda autour de lui. Comme toujours, de nombreuses plantes ornaient le salon de Neville. Un long canapé en cuir, où étaient assis les jumeaux, prenait place contre le mur où étaient accrochées de nombreuses photos prises pendant leur enfance. Souriant aux deux Weasley assis sur le canapé, Harry s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils pendant que Neville prenait l'autre.

Fred ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Georges. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Tout comme avec Neville, ils se fréquentaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Leur année de différence ne les avait pas empêché d'être amis. Bien au contraire, leurs liens s'étaient renforcés. On ne voyait pas Harry Potter et Neville Longdubat sans Fred et Georges Weasley.

Georges et Fred savaient que la relation entre Harry et Neville était extrêmement forte. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la briser. C'est pour cela, que la tension que ressentait l'héritier Potter semblait se transvaser sur l'héritier Longdubat. Ils se souvenaient encore quand Harry était tombé de son balai après un match de Quidditch et s'était retrouvé dans le coma avait entraîné Neville dans un état de dépression jusqu'à ce que le joueur se réveille.

Secouant la tête face à ses vieux souvenirs, Georges se tourna vers Harry qui regardaient encore les photos accrochées au mur du salon. Neville en était fan. Cela lui permettait de se rappeler pleins de souvenirs. Bien qu'il soit en couple et qu'il vive avec Luna dans cet appartement, les trois Gryffondors se sentaient comme chez eux avec tous ces souvenirs.

« Allez parle ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Exigea Neville.

Harry sourit face à l'empressement de son ami. Il savait que ce dernier s'inquiétait pour lui. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne le laisserai jamais tomber, il était un peu angoissé face à sa réaction. Tout comme Fred et Georges.

« Tu te rappelles de mon check-up à l'hôpital la dernière fois ? » dit Harry.

« Oui, » répondit Neville.

« Eh bien, il y a eu quelques complications, » chuchota Harry.

Neville se redressa légèrement de son canapé. Habitué à voir son meilleur ami prendre des cachets, il savait que ce dernier faisait très attention à sa maladie. Jamais il ne prenait un gramme de sucre en trop ou en moins. Il arrivait très bien à vivre avec son diabète mais malgré tout, Neville devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur de le perdre à cause de cette maladie.

« Accouche Potter ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Dans neuf mois, » murmura Harry.

Fred et Georges secouèrent leur tête face à la bêtise de leur ami. Et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'expression du botaniste. Neville haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Son meilleur ami était quelque peu pénible quand il s'agissait de faire des vannes débiles.

« Harry … ! »

« J'accouche dans neuf mois. Félicitation Parrain, » sourit Harry à Neville.

Harry était sûr que si son meilleur ami n'était pas assis, il serait tombé. L'étudiant calmement,vit une palette d'émotion passer sur son visage. Incompréhension. Stupeur. Interrogation. Compréhension. Joie. Panique.

« Eh attends ! Comment c'est possible ? » S'étonna Neville.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi _encore_ Harry ? » Demanda Georges.

Les deux roux auraient pu être jaloux de ne pas être nommés parrain mais au final cela leur sembla totalement normal. Personne d'autre ne pouvait avoir cette place. Personne ne pouvait être meilleur parrain que Neville. Les Weasley ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir impatient eux aussi de savoir comment Harry Potter, jeune homme totalement vierge, avait pu finir enceint !

Alors qu'Harry se mis à leur raconter comment de vierge, il était passé à personne vierge et enceinte, Neville l'écouta patiemment. Il devait avouer qu'il était choqué que tout cela soit arrivé à son ami sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit. Bien que cela soit, avec le recul, marrant que ce soit _lui _qui soit enceinte.

Quand Harry leur donna le nom du second père, Neville essaya vainement de s'empêcher de rire. Le destin faisait bien les choses selon lui. Le nombre de fois où il avait entendu Harry fantasmer sur les fesses de ce Tom Jedusor et à quel point c'était un brave et bel homme. Il avait bien sûr déjà essayé de pousser son ami à aller draguer cet homme. Sachant que peu de personne ne résistait à son charme de petit garçon.

Et voilà, que même le destin s'en mêlait en les unissant !

« Vous connaissez toute l'histoire. Et bien sûr, Neville, je souhaite que tu sois le parrain, » exposa Harry.

Il ne voyait pas une autre personne que Neville pour ce fameux rôle. Il aurait pu demander à son parrain ou à son père ou aux jumeaux mais aucun d'eux ne lui convenait vraiment. Harry savait qu'avec Neville, si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, son enfant serait l'un des plus heureux au monde. Considérant Neville comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il connaissait tout de lui. Et quand son enfant viendrait en âge de comprendre certaines choses –notamment comment on fait les bébés- Harry serait prêt à l'envoyer vers son parrain.

Souriant à Harry, Neville savait qu'il ne pouvait donner qu'une seule et unique réponse.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Alors les mecs ! Que pensez-vous de fêter cela ?! » Sourit Fred.

Penché sur ses dossiers, Tom devait avouer qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sa dernière rencontre avec Harry Potter l'avait laissé quelque peu rêveur. Savoir qu'il allait être père le rendait euphorique –même s'il ne le montrait pas du tout.

Après avoir réussi à coincer Harry et l'entendre dire qu'il souhaitait garder cet enfant, Tom savait que sa vie allait prendre un grand tournant. Certes, ils n'avaient pas discuté des grandes modalités telles que chez qui l'enfant resterai ou l'éducation, mais pour le moment savoir qu'il était bien au chaud dans le ventre de son père le rassurait.

Connaissant la réputation des Potter, Tom savait qu'il devait prendre des pincettes avec leur fils. Sous peine de graves conséquences. Mais ce à quoi Tom ne s'attendait pas, c'était de voir James Potter rentrer dans son bureau au ministère.

James avait longuement hésité avant de venir voir Tom Jedusor. Il ne savait pas du tout comment l'homme allait réagir. Comment il allait le prendre. Avant de se dire, que c'était la vie de son fils et qu'il avait le droit de s'assurer que Jedusor était un brave type. Qui n'allait pas juste profiter de son bébé !

Avec son accord, James rentra dans un bureau décoré de blanc et vert. Tom, assis au milieu de la pièce, n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de surchargé. Bien au contraire, seulement deux ou trois dossiers traînaient sur son bureau. « _C__ontrairement au sien …,_» pensa James. A sa droite, il vit deux grandes bibliothèques remplies de livres et d'artefacts, alors qu'à sa gauche se trouvait une grande caisse d'archives.

« Bonjour, » se racla-t-il la gorge. « Vous devez vous douter de la raison de ma présence ici. »

Effectivement, Tom n'avait aucun doute concernant sa présence. L'un comme l'autre avait l'habitude d'envoyer des subalternes s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose dans le département de l'autre. Étant Chefs des Aurors, James n'avait pas le temps de se diriger vers le département de Tom Jedusor pour lui demander d'analyser les résidus d'une baguette ou des précisions sur une affaire. Tout comme Tom n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir James pour lui signaler qu'une enquête devait avoir lieu sur un artefact qu'il avait étudié.

« Bien sûr. D'Harry et de notre enfant, » répondit Tom.

James soupira, sachant très bien que la conversation qui allait suive n'allait plaire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. L'un comme l'autre était prêt à défendre son enfant.

« Harry m'a signalé qu'il souhaitait garder l'enfant et que vous vouliez faire partie de leur vie, » expliqua James. « Harry n'a pas mauvais fond, et il ne voit pas toujours le mal chez les gens, mais moi si. C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui. »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il comprenait mieux de qui Harry tenait son tempérament. Bien sûr que Tom comprenait très bien où voulait en venir James.

« Je sais pas ce dont vous avez discuté avec Harry et cela ne me concerne pas. Bien que selon Harry, vous êtes prêt à vous investir, je souhaite mettre les choses à plat avec vous, » parla calmement James.

Sentant la magie de James Potter, Tom comprit très rapidement qu'il n'était pas l'une des personnes à se mettre à dos. Bien au contraire. Tout en l'Auror criait le danger, et Tom n'était pas sûr de gagner un duel sorcier contre lui sans s'en sortir sans de lourds dommages. Alors, il se décida à écouter attentivement ce que le père de famille avait à lui dire.

« Très bien, parlez Mr Potter. »

James le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait fait exprès de montrer à Tom tout ce dont il était capable. Qu'étant malgré tout un pacifiste, il n'hésiterai pas à blesser pour l'amour de son fils.

« Bien. Ni ma femme, ni moi ne nous mêlerons de l'éducation de votre enfant. Mais, si jamais vous essayez de faire d'Harry une marionnette dans votre projet de devenir le Premier Ministre alors autant la famille Potter, que la famille Black, Lupin et Longdubat n'hésiteront pas à vous empêcher de mener votre projet à terme. Si jamais vous utilisez l'enfant ou que vous décidez seul de son avenir et des choses qui le concernant, sachez également que là, nous serions à nouveau obligés de répliquer, » menaça James

Tom était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que le soutien de ces quatre grandes familles sorcières lui était indispensable. Considérées comme des familles « bienveillantes », la plupart de la communauté sorcière suivait presque à la lettre leurs recommandations. Bien que la famille Black ne soit devenue « bienveillantes » que depuis que Sirius en avait pris la tête, Tom n'était pas naïf.

L'hériter Serpentard savait que si ces grandes familles ne faisaient qu'une déclaration négative sur lui en public, il était fichu. Quand il y avait des soirées mondaines, Tom voyait les gens se diriger vers eux en leur posant des questions. Et leurs mots étaient comme les paroles de Merlin !

Tom ne put s'empêcher de trouver un petit côté Serpentard à James Potter sur le coup.

« Écoutez, je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire du mal ni à votre fils, ni à votre petit enfant. Certes, il semblerait qu'une certaine … réputation me précède mais sachez que même s'il n'est pas encore là, cet enfant est déjà très important pour moi. Je suis même prêt à jurer sur ma magie que je ne souhaite faire mal à aucun des deux, » répondit sérieusement Tom.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il ne souhaitait vraiment ne faire souffrir aucun des deux. Il aurait pu ne penser qu'à son enfant et laisser tomber le jeune Harry mais quelque chose en lui attirait Tom. Quelque chose de fort. Dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison.

« Bien, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir, » termina James, heureux de cette rencontre.

« Vous savez où me trouver dans le cas contraire, » répliqua ironiquement Tom.

Secouant la tête face à Tom, James se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Oh et la semaine prochaine, venez donc dîner avec Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville et Franck Longdubat et moi. Nous organisons une soirée entre hommes, » invita James en sortant sans même attendre la réponse de Tom.

Secouant la tête face à un tel énergumène, Tom sut qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Et étonnamment, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

James, content de sa journée, rentra chez lui, prêt à se reposer et à voir sa famille. Transplanant dans son salon, il retrouva Lily et Harry dans le salon. Heureux de les voir, il se dirigea vers eux, sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il perdit vite en voyant la joue rouge d'Harry. Mais encore plus face aux les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

« Harry ? Lily ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

« James. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on discute, » ordonna Lily.

* * *

Bien bien bien, mon côté sadique est vraiment heureux quand je publié héhé ! A votre avis, que va faire James ?

Sachant que j'en suis à 68 reviews et que j'ai a peu près 100 followers, pensez-vous qu'avant le prochain chapitre je peux atteindre les 100 reviews ? Je vous lance ce petit défi ! A vous de voir si vous le relevez ou pas héhé !

Je vous dis ou a Vendredi prochain ou à toute à l'heure par review ;)

Khay !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confrontation

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !_

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes juste parfait-e-s ! Je suis fan de vous ! J'ai eu un véritable plaisir en lisant vos reviews ! Vous êtes juste .. ouais, bordel, je suis fan de vous ! (Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer comme une madeleine haha !)

Et surtout, merci ! Merci aux reviews anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre (n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre adresse mail, si vous souhaitez avoir une réponse), et aussi merci à toutes les personnes identifiés qui m'ont également publié des reviews ! Je prie pour avoir répondu à tout le monde.

**_Je tiens à vous annoncer que nous avons définitivement dépassé la barre des 100 reviews héhé !_**

Ensuite, petite précision. Je sais que bon nombre de vous trouve le comportement de Lily vraiment pas conforme aux livres/films/fanfics. Je tiens à vous expliquer que pour moi, Lily dans cette histoire sera "la méchante". Vous allez avoir un début d'explication dans ce chapitre. Qui je l'espère vous plaira. Parce que j'ai vraiment adoré, apprécié l'écrire !

**_Egalement, je sais pas si Patmol25 fait un tour ici ou pas, mais je tiens à la remercier de tout mon coeur. Elle est celle qui m'a permis de corriger mes chapitres, de les rendre aussi "parfait" ! Mais surtout, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à publier cette histoire. Alors Patmol25 (ça me fait bizarre d'écrire Patmol25 haha) je tiens à te dire que tu es juste parfaite ! Merci mille fois !_**

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira ! Notamment avec l'arrivé d'un nouveau protagoniste qui va vouloir séparer lui aussi nos deux jeunes hommes !

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Confrontation._

Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de pessimiste. Bien au contraire. Il croyait toujours en le meilleur. Même si les gens lui faisaient du mal, il essayait toujours de garder le sourire et de se dire que le meilleur allait apparaître. Quand il n'apparaissait pas, alors il tournait juste la page et ne parlait plus à la personne. Il avait quelque peu l'habitude des déceptions, mais la plupart du temps, Neville ou sa famille était là pour le soulager et l'aider à traverser cela.

Sa première vraie peine lui était arrivée à ses neuf ans. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Neville et lui devaient fêter leur anniversaire. Il avait été très impatient. Son père et sa mère avaient promis d'être là. Ensemble. Chose qui arrivait très rarement. Lors de ses précédents anniversaires, si l'un était là, l'autre ne l'était pas.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. D'après Sirius, ses parents s'étaient quelque peu éloignés après sa naissance. Ils avaient l'air toujours amoureux, mais malgré tout, restaient loin l'un de l'autre. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour son anniversaire et demander à ses deux parents d'être présents, pensant arranger les choses.

Les familles Potter et Longdubat avaient invité tous les enfants de leurs amis sorciers. Harry se souvenait très bien à quel point le début de la journée s'était bien passé. A quel point tout semblait merveilleux.

Enfin, avant que le drame n'arrive ! Alors qu'Harry avait soufflé les bougies et ouvert les cadeaux, il avait eu envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais ses parents lui avaient toujours dis de leur dire où il allait. Il s'était alors mis à les chercher. Et les avaient trouvé dans une des nombreuses pièces du Manoir Longdubat. En train de se disputer. Encore. Mais ce jour-là, Harry avait voulu savoir la cause de leurs disputes, il avait rapproché son oreille de la porte. Et il avait tout entendu.

Il était la raison de toutes leurs disputes.

Lily reprochait à son père de le faire passer avant elle. De toujours céder à tous ses caprices et de la faire passer pour la méchante de la famille. D'avoir fait de son enfant un pourri gâté tel que le fils Malfoy. Que dans quelques années, il ne devrait pas s'étonner d'apprendre que son fils avait mis enceinte une de ses filles sans cervelles. Et surtout qu'il ne s'étonne pas si son fils venait à le détester dans les quelques années à venir.

Alors Harry avait fait la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit : il avait fui. Loin de ses parents. Loin des invités. Loin du monde. Dans l'espoir que ce souvenir ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Il avait tellement couru qu'il avait quitté le domaine des Longdubat. Mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, de peur que ses parents le retrouvent et se disputent à nouveau par sa faute. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que ses parents s'aiment à nouveau et qu'ils soient heureux tous les trois.

Quand il s'était senti fatigué par la longue course qu'il venait de faire, il s'était arrêté et avait observé le monde autour de lui. Et s'était rendu compte qu'il était perdu. Bien qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Perdu dans cette grande forêt, Harry avait tout simplement arrêté de réfléchir. Il avait regardé le ciel s'obscurcir pendant des heures espérant que personne ne le retrouve.

Mais c'était sans compter sur son meilleur ami qui avait été l'un des premiers à se rendre compte de la disparition de son presque frère. Neville l'avait cherché partout dans le manoir avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier était parti.

_Seul._

A son âge, Neville était un petit un garçon timide. L'éducation fournie par ses parents et sa grand-mère avait fait de lui un garçon sage qui prévenait toujours ses parents où qu'il aille. Mais ce jour-là, l'instinct de Neville l'avait prévenu. Il devait chercher son ami. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment, mais il savait par quel chemin Harry était passé. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il l'avait retrouvé.

Harry s'était sali. Ses beaux vêtements étaient pleins de boues. Ses joues mouillées. Ses yeux rouges. Neville avait tant de questions à lui poser, mais il avait fait une seule chose : il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Attendant que son meilleur ami lui parle. Ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire. Laissant libre court à ses sentiments, Harry avait tout raconté. Sans honte, ni cachotterie.

« Je te jure sur ma magie, Harry, que quoique tu fasses ou dises, tu resteras mon ami jusqu'à ma mort. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon frère, » avait promis Neville, sans même savoir qu'il venait de faire un serment magique avec son nouveau frère.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour aller un peu mieux. Rendant la promesse à son frère, Harry avait été heureux. Son plus beau cadeau venait de lui être offert.

Les deux nouveaux frères avaient passé le reste de la journée ensemble. Sans savoir que les adultes les cherchaient partout. Ils avaient tout simplement fêté leur anniversaire à leur façon, en se livrant et en chahutant. Ils s'étaient fait de nombreuses promesses.

Le long du chemin de retour, Neville et Harry s'étaient promis de toujours faire cela pour leur anniversaire et surtout de garder secret le lien de sang qu'ils avaient fait avant de se décider à rentrer. Malheureusement –ou heureusement- pour eux, leurs parents avaient sent leur échange et les avaient tellement grondés que les deux garçons s'en souvenaient encore.

C'était la première fois que Lily avait giflé son fils.

Et pourtant que Merlin leur en soit témoin, jamais au grand jamais, l'un d'entre eux auraient pensé Lily capable de cela. Mais pourtant elle l'avait fait et ne semblait pas le regretter. Harry leur avait confié avoir entendu leur dispute et avait supplié ses parents de ne plus se disputer pour lui.

« Je vous promets de ne sortir avec personne d'autre que ma femme ou mon mari ! » avait-il juré

Et du peu dont il se souvenait, Harry n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de rester vierge afin de satisfaire sa mère pour qu'elle ne se dispute plus avec son père. Dès qu'il était en présence de sa mère, il se sentait comme un petit garçon. Comme s'il n'avait encore que neuf ans. Comme si les années n'étaient pas passées. Alors, il avait tout fait pour que sa mère l'aime. Pour qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Pour qu'elle ne le gifle plus.

Harry avait tenu toutes ses promesses. Il avait bien travaillé à l'école, étant toujours parmi l'un des premiers de sa génération. Il avait fait en sorte de ne plus faire aucun caprice, même quand la chose qu'il voulait était importante pour lui. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que sa mère ne reproche rien à son père.

Dès qu'elle le grondait, il se sentait minable et devenait immature.

Neville lui avait de nombreuse fois dit de se rebeller. Que ce n'était pas normal. C'était peut-être sa mère, mais il avait le droit de vivre sa vie. Il pouvait lui aussi faire des erreurs. Il en avait pleinement le droit, comme tout être humain. Harry avait toujours dis à son ami qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir à nouveau sa mère. Et cela mettait tellement en colère Neville qu'il avait envie de descendre et de crier sur Lily. Mais son éducation de sang-pur primait sur le reste. Alors il regardait juste Harry et espérait qu'il se souviendrait qu'il n'était qu'un humain comme un autre.

Que personne sur terre n'était parfait. Et surtout pas Lily Potter.

A vrai dire, Neville avait été heureux quand Harry s'était réfugié chez lui lorsque Lily lui avait présenté Ginny. C'était la première fois depuis plus de dix ans qu'Harry fuyait le harcèlement de Lily. Qu'il lui montrait qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il pouvait décider de sa vie de lui-même. Malgré les crises à répétition de Lily, Harry lui avait tenu tête. Neville s'était toujours dit que cela allait mal finir entre le fils et la mère, mais James et Sirius étaient intervenus et avaient expliqués à Lily qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Et tout s'était très bien passé, jusqu'à ce jour. Harry pensait que sa mère serait heureuse pour lui. De savoir qu'il était heureux. Du moins à peu près. Il allait avoir un enfant. Le père de cet enfant voulait bien participer à l'éducation. Sans contrepartie.

Après son rendez-vous avec Neville, il avait un peu flâné et avait profité du beau temps avant de se décider de rentrer à la maison, espérant trouver son père et sa mère et leur annoncer que Neville avait accepté d'être le parrain. Mais il n'avait trouvé que sa mère.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, Harry n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas vu les sourcils froncés de sa mère. Il n'avait pas vu la lueur de colère au fur et à mesure qu'Harry racontait sa journée. Il n'avait pas vu la main de sa mère se lever et venir heurter sa joue.

Non, il n'avait rien vu venir. Et surtout pas la peine qu'il ressenti face à ce geste.

Pendant quelques minutes, il avait supporté les insultes et les réprimandes de sa mère. Il était resté debout en espérant que ce geste soit à nouveau un cauchemar et ne le ramènerai pas à nouveau à ses neuf ans. Il avait prié Merlin de se réveiller.

Mais son cauchemar était bien réel.

Alors les larmes lui étaient montées. Rien n'avait changé. Sa mère était toujours la même. A vouloir le contrôler. A vouloir faire de lui « son fils rêvé ». A le rendre _parfait_. Mais parfait comme elle le souhaitait. Sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Sans se soucier de sa personnalité. Elle exigeait qu'il se plie à ses volontés et qu'elle décide pour lui. Un sourire amer prit place sur ses lèvres. Les souvenirs affluaient les uns après les autres. Les efforts, les promesses, les critiques, les déceptions, tout lui revenait en mémoire.

« Harry ? Lily ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda son père qui venait d'arriver.

« James. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on discute, » ordonna Lily.

Lily était en colère. Non, pire. Lily était furieuse. Comment sa famille pouvait être tombée si bas ? Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que tout se passe bien. Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fassent quelque chose de travers. Elle avait imposé certaines choses, certes, mais c'était pour leur plus grand bien. Comment, par Merlin, les choses avaient pu se dégrader ainsi ?!

Quand elle avait appris que son fils était enceint, elle avait cru mourir. Sa chair, son sang lui avait menti et n'avait tenu aucune de ses promesses. Elle s'était sentie si trahie qu'elle en suffoquait. La vie parfaite d'Harry, qu'elle avait imaginée, allait partir en fumée. Le futur de son fils allait être brisé. Sa vie autant amoureuse que professionnelle allait prendre fin. Tout allait mal.

Puis elle s'était rendue compte que tout cela n'était pas de la faute de son fils mais d'un idiot de médicomage. Elle s'était tellement sentie soulagée. Sa vie pouvait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Lily n'avait aucun doute face au choix de son fils. Harry allait se débarrasser de ce fœtus et continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était.

Certes, pendant quelques jours la perte d'un enfant se ferait ressentir, mais elle ne lui laisserait pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Elle allait le rassurer en lui disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que tout irait bien. Et continuerai à essayer de faire en sorte qu'il fréquente la jeune Ginny. Malheureusement ses plans avaient été bouleversé.

Harry souhaitait garder cette… chose.

Elle avait essayée. Elle avait tenté le plus fort possible. Mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Elle ne pouvait se réjouir de cette décision. Ses idiots de fils et de mari ne se rendaient pas compte de l'erreur qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Accepter cet enfant ? Mais que Merlin lui en soit témoin, elle ne permettrait jamais cela !

Elle avait tenté tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour discuter en tête à tête avec son fils, mais autant James que Sirius avaient toujours réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins. Lily savait qu'elle avait refoulé tellement de colère en elle que personne ne voulait la voir s'énerver à aucun moment donné.

Et ce moment-là était finalement arrivé. Quand son fils était arrivé tout heureux de sa décision, pensant que sa mère aurait finalement accepté son petit-enfant, elle avait explosé. Elle avait giflé son fils.

Encore une fois.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, avant que son mari n'arrive, est qu'elle avait engueulé le jeune homme comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle l'avait tellement haï sur le moment de ne pas l'écouter. De prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête, qu'elle lui avait dit des horreurs. Elle laissait tellement sa colère prendre le dessus quand son fils était concerné.

« Je crois bien que oui, Lily, » répondit fermement James.

James aimait sa femme. Plus que tout au monde. Mais il y avait une autre personne qu'il aimait encore plus. Sa chair, son sang, son fils. Quelques jours avant que Lily ne lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte, James avait perdu sa mère. Il en avait tellement été dévasté qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir s'en remettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce petit bout de chou. Cette petite chose qui lui ressemblait tant. Ce miracle que Merlin lui avait donné.

Pour le remercier d'avoir embelli sa vie, James avait toujours fais en sorte que son fils ne manque jamais de rien. Et surtout pas d'amour. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur son fils. Pas comme sa femme. James lui en avait voulu. Énormément. Qu'il avait même pensé à divorcer. Prendre son fils et aller mener une vie loin d'elle. Mais Remus avait réussi à le résonner et il était resté. Pour que son garçon grandisse avec ses deux parents.

Petit à petit, il avait oublié l'incident et avait recommencé à aimer Lily malgré ce qu'elle faisait subir à Harry. Il avait accepté tellement de choses dans l'espoir que plus jamais il n'ait à vivre cette situation. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il y était à nouveau confronté.

« Si vous croyez tous les deux que je vais rester là à voir mon fils détruire sa vie, vous vous trompez ! » hurla Lily. « J'ai accepté beaucoup de choses. J'ai toujours fais en sorte que vous meniez une belle vie, mais que vous détruisiez cela pour un fœtus qui n'a aucune importance, je refuse ! »

Harry ferma les yeux. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas avec le temps. Lily était toujours effrayée par les « on-dira-t-on ».

« Une belle vie ?! Je prie Merlin pour que ce soit une plaisanterie Lily ! » Cria James. « Tu as osé frapper Harry et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour une belle vie ? Il serait temps que tu comprennes que pour nous la belle vie n'a pas la même signification que la tienne ! »

Tout ce que souhaitait Harry à ce moment-là, c'était que tout s'arrête. Qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Que le calme revienne. Que la paix lui soit accordée. Qu'il soit à côté de quelqu'un qui ne le jugera pas.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry transplana. Dans le bureau de Tom Jedusor. Où ce dernier se trouvait.

Dire que Tom était surpris de voir Harry apparaître dans son bureau était un doux euphémisme. De nombreux sorts de protections et d'anti-transplanage avaient été mis en place pour empêcher certaines personnes de rentrer. Seul Tom avait la possibilité d'y accéder avec ce moyen de transport. Et qu'Harry y arrive étonna énormément Tom.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

Puis il vit sa joue rouge et ses larmes. Tom n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Certes, il n'avait jamais tué personne mais il n'hésitait pas à s'attaquer aux points faibles de certaines personnes pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'avait que faire des sentiments des autres. Tant que tout allait bien pour lui, il en était heureux.

Mais de savoir que l'homme qui portait son enfant avait été frappé et été en larmes le mettait très en colère. Une haine commençait à l'animer et il était prêt à aller tuer la personne ayant blessé Harry.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bien, » redemanda-t-il ne voyant pas de réponse venir.

Alors que Tom se rapprocha d'Harry dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde enfin, ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Indécis face à une telle situation, Tom se décida finalement à le serrer dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une des chaises, Harry toujours contre lui.

Attendant calmement que ses larmes se tarissent, Tom essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de choses. Il se sentait à la fois tellement bien mais tellement envieux de plus. Un fort sentiment commença à remuer ses tripes sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Je suis désolé …, » murmura Harry.

« De quoi es-tu désolé, chéri ? » demanda doucement Tom.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour atterrir chez Tom. Il se souvenait de la dispute de ses parents et de son désir, mais il aurait cru atterrir chez Neville ou chez son parrain. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, chez Tom. Et il aurait encore moins pensé qu'il serait en train de pleurer dans les bras de cet homme qu'il venait à peine de connaître.

« Ma mère pense que si je garde cet enfant, je rate ma vie …, » renifla Harry. « Que tôt ou tard, vous viendrez et que vous me le prendriez et que je resterai seul sans personne… et qu'il vaut mieux que je me débarrasse de cet enfant maintenant ….»

Harry se sentait tellement stupide. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans qui venait se plaindre à un pauvre inconnu. Il avait tellement envie de se redresser et de montrer à Tom qu'il était un homme et pas un enfant. Mais cette main qui lui caressait les cheveux et ce souffle contre son cou le rendait si faible qu'il se fichait de l'image qu'il donnait.

« Harry. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas, mais je peux te donner ma parole que je ne te séparerai jamais de cet enfant. Il aura autant besoin de toi que de moi, » rassura Tom. « Je pense même qu'il aura plus besoin de toi que de moi. »

Tom ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui racontait cela. Certes, il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il ferait une fois que l'enfant serait né. Il avait pensé à donner de l'argent à Harry, à le menacer pour qu'il le garde. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Il souhaitait qu'Harry partage la vie de son enfant. Il souhaitait que son bébé hérite des magnifiques yeux d'Harry. Il voulait que son bébé connaisse l'amour de ses deux parents.

« Pour rien au monde, je ne séparerai cet enfant de toi, Harry. Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, » lui promit-il.

Savoir que Tom était là et connaître ses intentions rassurait totalement Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Malgré leur récente relation, les deux hommes se sentaient totalement en confiance l'un avec l'autre. Le fait d'avoir un enfant, se demanda Tom, avant de regarder Harry dans les yeux et de finalement se dire que cela était seulement et uniquement dû à Harry.

Regardant discrètement sa montre, Tom se rappela que l'un de ses rendez-vous aller arriver. Autant il acceptait de se montrer légèrement « sentimental » avec Harry, autant il refusait que les autres le voient comme cela. Sans réellement savoir la raison de cela, Tom avait vraiment besoin qu'Harry le sache sincère avec lui. Perdu dans les yeux d'Harry, Tom n'entendit pas les coups frappés contre sa porte et encore moins quelqu'un entrer.

Lucius Malfoy s'attendait sûrement à tout sauf à la scène devant lui. Harry Potter –un homme qu'il convoitait- assis sur les genoux de Tom Jedusor. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Devait-il crier au scandale ? Bien qu'il n'ait aucune relation avec Harry ? Devait-il demander des explications ? Même si personne n'avait à lui répondre ?

Lucius se souvenait très bien de sa première rencontre avec le jeune Potter. C'était il y a deux ans quand il avait commencé à travailler au ministère avec Amélia Bones. Travaillant dans le département du Ministère de la coopération magique internationale, Lucius avait l'habitude de côtoyer le Service de Justice. Il se rappelait quand Harry était arrivé le premier jour, perdu, un dossier dans les mains.

Il avait bien sûr reconnu le fils Potter. Qui ne le connaissait pas ? Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait autant attiré par lui. Et il n'avait pas compris dès le départ pourquoi ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Petit à petit, il avait commencé à poser des questions à son fils Drago qui était de la même promotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait. Des tonnes des petits détails qui l'avaient fait l'apprécier de plus en plus, jour après jour.

Alors il avait fait en sorte de multiplier les rencontres. Au départ, il essayer de faire passer cela comme étant le hasard. Mais quand il en venait à le voir plus de trois fois par jour, Lucius sût qu'il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il avait alors proposé à Harry d'aller dîner avec lui. Sûr de son charme, Lucius ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se prendre un râteau. Et surtout pas un coup de poing quand il avait essayé de le serrer dans ses bras en lui promettant une nuit de folie.

Sa fierté malmenée, Lucius avait décidé de passer à autre chose et de laisser tomber cet homme. Se disant que cela serait très simple, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ressentir un manque au bout de quelques jours. Et encore moins d'essayer de l'apercevoir et de pousser son fils à devenir ami avec lui afin de l'inviter au Manoir.

Puis, il avait finalement compris. Il n'était pas qu'attiré par Harry Potter. Non, il en était _amoureux_.

Essayant de lutter le plus possible contre cet amour, pour que cela ne se termine pas comme avec sa femme, Lucius sût qu'il était perdu. Harry avait définitivement pris une place importante dans sa vie. Alors, il avait décidé de le draguer et de le faire tomber sous son charme. Il avait tenté de le couvrir de cadeaux mais tout lui était revenu. Il avait tenté les compliments, mais il n'avait reçu que des regards noirs.

Étant prêt à abandonner, Lucius était sûr que jamais Harry ne s'intéresserait à lui, il avait décidé d'aller le voir une dernière fois. Alors qu'il voulait lui signaler sa décision, Harry s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait fait un de ses magnifiques sourires. Et le blond sût qu'il était à nouveau perdu. Mais aujourd'hui de le voir sur les genoux de Tom Jedusor, Malfoy devait s'avouer que sa magie bouillait en lui et voulait attirer Harry vers lui avant de s'attaquer à Tom.

Lucius n'avait rien contre Tom. C'était même l'une de ses meilleures connaissances au ministère. Tom travaillant au Services des Recherches, il allait souvent le voir pour lui demander d'identifier des objets apportés par des étrangers. Il connaissait aussi l'ex petit ami de Tom. Il l'avait fréquenté pendant un petit moment tout en draguant Harry. L'homme au cheveux long savait très bien que Tom était au courant. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Alors il avait continué à fréquenter Adam Lee.

Mais aujourd'hui, voir Harry dans les bras de Tom rendait Lucius colérique. Jamais il ne partagerai le Gryffondor avec quelqu'un.

« Je dérange peut-être ? » demanda-t-il fortement.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Lucius Malfoy rentrer. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps le Serpentard était dans la pièce. Se rappelant être assis sur les genoux de Tom, le Gryffon commença à se relever avant de sentir le bras de Tom le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Levant les yeux vers l'héritier Serpentard, il le vit fixer Lucius du regard, lui transmettant un message.

Tom avait bien senti qu'Harry voulait se détacher de lui, mais en voyant le visage de Lucius, il avait fait la seule chose logique à ce moment-là. Il avait rapproché Harry de lui afin de montrer à l'autre Serpentard qu'il n'était pas disponible. Et qu'il ne partagerai pas le père de son enfant.

« Harry, je crois que l'on se retrouve ce soir avec ton père, tes oncles et Neville. On se rejoint directement là-bas chéri ? En attendant, je crois que ton père te recherche, » informa-t-il.

Comprenant la demande implicite de Tom, Harry se leva et se hâta de quitter le bureau de Tom. Tout en saluant de loin Lucius.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'assister à la bataille des deux Serpentards.

Alors que la porte se refermera derrière Harry, Tom avait déjà pris place derrière son bureau. Mais avait surtout repris son air impérial. Il savait que la conversation n'allait pas être tendre.

« Bien. Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Lucius.

Tom regarda Lucius droit dans les yeux. Un sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui, qu'il voulait savoir. Mais il ne saurait rien. Il protégerait Harry. De tout le monde. Mais surtout de Lucius Malfoy.

« Non. Cela ne concerne qu'Harry et moi, » trancha Tom.

Lucius commençait à s'énerver. Pour qui se prenait ce Jedusor pour lui dire cela ?

« Cela me concerne aussi, » expliqua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Avez-vous une quelconque relation avec Harry ? Non. Alors cela ne vous concerne pas. Maintenant si vous permettez, je vais vous laisser, je dois me préparer pour un dîner, » se moqua Tom.

Oh que oui, qu'il avait un dîner. Qu'avec des Gryffondor, certes, mais il y aurait Harry et leur enfant donc cela lui convenait. Souhaitant écouter ce rendez-vous le plus tôt possible, Tom invita Lucius à quitter la pièce.

Ginevra Weasley était en colère. Non, pire. Tous ses rêves venaient de se briser en un morceau. L'homme qu'elle convoitait depuis fort longtemps était enceint. Il ne serait jamais à elle. Elle pourrait passer outre cette grossesse mais jamais elle pourrait aimer l'enfant d'un autre !

Mais ce qui énervait encore plus la rousse était le fait qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais accordé de chance à elle. Jamais. Et elle avait décidé que si elle, n'avait pas de chance, alors personne d'autre n'en aurait. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans les locaux de la Gazette des Sorciers. Et qu'elle avait demandé à voir Rita Skeeter.

« Miss Weasley ? Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

Souriant à la vieille dame, Ginevra Weasley ne sut jamais combien dans le pétrin elle était en train de se mettre.

« Oui, j'ai des informations à propos de Tom Jedusor et Harry Potter. »

* * *

Mwhahaha ! Avouons que cette fin n'est pas aussi sadique les précédentes, n'est-ce pas ? :D

Alors, un avis pour la suite ?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews

Khay !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Colère

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi._

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre héhé ! Franchement, j'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter mais tant pis : vous êtes parfait ! J'adore lire vos reviews ! C'est un véritable plaisir ! Je pourrais presque tomber amoureuse de vous !

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier les reviewer anonyme, c'est adorable ! Merci, merci et merci !

Nouveau petit pari : Je sais que je suis qu'à 140 reviews, mais pensez-vous qu'avec tous mes fans et mes followers, je peux atteindre les 200 ? Je compte sur vous !

Alors, je voulais également vous dire que ce chapitre me stresse légèrement ... donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderai beaucoup ! J'espère également que vous ne serez pas trop choqué !

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Colère_

Neville soupira. Luna laissa échapper un sourire. Pour la première fois, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir accepté qu'Harry vienne vivre chez lui. Il aimait vraiment le jeune homme mais là … Il lança un coup d'œil à Luna qui, elle, semblait amusée par ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu es très beau, Harry, » sourit Luna.

Neville soupira une nouvelle fois. Harry allait encore essayer une nouvelle tenue. Comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs heures. Ce soir avait lieu leur repas habituel. La seule différence était que Tom Jedusor était également invité. Et là était le souci. Sans même s'en rendre compte, cela faisait des heures qu'Harry ne faisait que se changer pour être à son avantage.

Terminant sa journée plus tôt que prévu, Neville était rentré et avait retrouvé Luna et Harry devant une émission de télévision moldue à manger du pop-corn. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'être hébergé. Et bien sûr que Luna était d'accord. Elle partait pour quelques jours à l'étranger pour un article et elle était heureuse que son amoureux ne reste pas seul.

« Bon, Harry, avant que ton père ne se décide à se ramener ici, décide-toi qu'on puisse y aller ! » s'exclama Neville.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Son meilleur ami pouvait vraiment être pénible. Mais il n'hésita pas à lui tirer la langue. Quand il était arrivé chez Neville, Luna l'avait regardé, pris la main et l'avait installé sur le canapé. Sans même poser de questions. Puis son frère était arrivé. Et il lui avait tout raconté. De A à Z. Et Neville en voulait vraiment à Lily. Il se rappelait encore de ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés quand ils étaient jeunes et il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela se reproduise.

Comprenant qu'Harry n'avait sûrement pas envie de voir son père ou sa mère, il avait envoyé une rapide lettre à James Potter en lui disant qu'Harry était chez lui et qu'il y resterai pour quelques jours. Le chef de famille avait bien sûr répondu à Neville qu'il voulait parler à son fils mais il avait vite mis la holà. Harry avait besoin de se couper de l'univers de sa famille et il allait lui apporter cela.

Les deux Gryffondor n'avaient pas vu le temps passer étant donné qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris des congés afin de profiter de leur semaine commune. Neville avait soutenu Harry quand les nausées matinales avaient commencé. En ayant marre de se réveiller tous les matins à cause de ses nausées, Neville avait fini par dormir avec Harry dans le même lit.

Et c'était comme ça que Luna les avait retrouvé le matin de son retour. Plus amusée qu'autre chose, elle les avait taquiné. Le soir même, elle avait invité Fred, Georges ainsi qu'Hermione à une petite soirée afin de se retrouver. Bien sûr, les cinq Gryffondors et la Serglaide en avaient profité pour se remémorer certains souvenirs de leur scolarité, notamment au sujet de Drago Malfoy et Ronald Weasley qu'ils aimaient beaucoup « maltraiter ».

Bien que Ronald soit le frère des jumeaux, cela les amusaient toujours autant de faire de lui ce qu'ils voulaient. Et de lui faire croire tout ce qui leur passaient par la tête. Comme le fait que Drago Malfoy était amoureux de lui. Et cela les avaient amusé de voir qu'au final Ronald n'y était pas insensible. Quel drame cela avait été pour les deux familles de les savoir en train de fricoter ensemble !

Et dernièrement, Hermione avait revu Ronald. Il lui avait affirmé être toujours avec Drago. Tous les deux étaient devenus des joueurs professionnels de Quidditch, ce qui les faisaient beaucoup voyagé. D'où le fait qu'ils étaient moins présents. Hermione avait été amusé de savoir qu'une de leur blague avait tourné positivement.

Elle était encore plus amusée de savoir qu'Harry était enceint. Et encore plus de Tom Jedusor. Travaillant tous les deux au ministère, les deux gryffondors allaient souvent boire des verres ensemble. Hermione avait suivi les mêmes études qu'Harry et travaillait maintenant pour le Services des Créatures et Êtres Magiques. Ce qui la poussait souvent à rencontrer Harry quand l'une des Créatures Magiques avait un souci.

Elle avait également rencontré Tom Jedusor. Hermione ne pouvait que s'imaginer à quel point leur enfant serait merveilleusement beau. Harry leur avait également raconté la raison de sa présence chez Neville. Bien qu'Hermione admirait Lily pour son travail, parfois elle ne la comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir forcer son fils à faire certaines choses.

« Si jamais tu commences à en avoir marre de vivre avec ce botaniste à la noix, tu peux toujours venir vivre chez moi, » lui avait proposé Hermione.

Et Neville commençait à se demander s'il ne devait pas envoyer Harry chez Hermione quand il se comportait comme cela. Même Luna, qui était une fille, était moins pire que lui. De toute façon pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? Il devait déjà avoir Tom à ses pieds grâce à cet enfant !

« Je suis prêt ! » sourit Harry.

« Enfin ! J'ai cru que nous n'allions jamais y arriver ! » Soupira Neville, soulagé.

Harry secoua la tête et demanda à son ami de se presser sous peine d'être encore en retard, par sa faute. Comme toujours, les familles Potter, Black, Longdubat, Lupin et Weasley, se retrouvaient dans l'appartement des jumeaux qui se trouvait au-dessus de leur magasin. C'était devenu un rituel qu'ils avaient instauré tous les étés lorsque les étudiants étaient en vacances.

Au départ, c'était juste durant les vacances scolaires. Mais quand les garçons avaient tous fini leurs études à Poudlard, ils avaient fait en sorte de se voir au moins une fois par mois. Bien sûr, cela arrangeait tout le monde. Chacun y allant de bon cœur. Parfois ils discutaient du passé, d'autres fois de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier ou juste des futilités les plus simples.

Mais ce soir pour Harry, c'était différent. Oui, ce soir, Tom allait être de la partie. Et bien qu'Harry ne soit pas quelqu'un de nerveux, ce soir, il sentait qu'il y allait avoir un souci. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il ne tarda pas à transplaner directement chez les Jumeaux Weasley.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes que James et Tom étaient arrivés chez leurs hôtes. Après avoir fini sa journée de travail, le Gryffondor était passé chercher le Serpentard et l'avait emmené là où aurait lieu leur soirée. L'un comme l'autre n'avait échangé aucune parole le long du chemin. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils allaient devoir commencer à discuter ensemble maintenant qu'ils avaient un point commun, mais les bonnes vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Alors tous les deux avaient été très soulagés d'arriver chez les garçons. Et encore plus quand James avait vu que tout le monde – à part son fils et filleul- était déjà là. Chacun étant au courant de la raison de la présence de Tom, aucun d'eux n'avaient fait de commentaires. Ils l'avaient même salué chaleureusement. Après tout, il faisait partie de la famille à présent.

Tom remercia pour la énième fois de la soirée son talent pour l'occlumencie. Il était quelqu'un qui appréciait le calme. Et là, dans cette pièce avec tous ces Gryffondors, le calme était la dernière chose qu'il y avait. C'est pourquoi, il se posait encore la question de sa présence ici. Il n'y avait vraiment pas sa place. Alors qu'il allait se lever et prendre congé, la raison de sa présence ici fini par apparaître.

Neville rattrapa Harry au vol. Comme toujours quand ce dernier transplanait, l'arrivée finissait toujours mal. La seule différence cette fois-ci, était qu'il sentait sur lui un regard tellement noir, qu'il se demanda comment cela était possible qu'il soit encore en vie. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître l'auteur de ce regard. Tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, Neville releva la tête et adressa un sourire narquois à Tom Jedusor.

« Harry ! »

James Potter se rapprocha de son fils heureux de le revoir après cette semaine passée loin de lui. C'était la première fois depuis Poudlard que son garçon le quittait. Et James devait avouer qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété.

Quand Harry avait transplané pour les fuir lui et sa mère, le chef de famille avait essayé de le retrouver. Il avait fait le tour de tous ses amis, de sa famille, collègues mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient l'avoir vus. Même Sirius n'avait pas idée d'où était son filleul. Puis, il avait reçu un courrier de Neville lui disant qu'Harry était chez eux et qu'il allait rester pendant un petit moment avec Neville.

James avait voulu récupérer son garçon et il était prêt à se présenter chez Neville mais à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Sachant que Lily était toujours chez eux, Harry aurait encore à subir sa mère. Et d'une certaine manière, James n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'Harry revive ça.

Quand il était rentré après le message de Luna, James s'était dirigé directement vers Lily. Sa colère était redescendue. Mais une certaine lassitude avait pris place. James aimait Lily. Il l'aimait énormément. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait aimé sa femme. Pour lui, elle était son idéale. Et quand il avait assimilé le fait qu'ils allaient avoir tous les deux un enfant, cela l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux de sa femme. Puis Harry était né. Ça avait été le déclic ! Il aimait toujours autant sa femme mais quelqu'un était devenu un peu plus important qu'elle et cette personne était son fils !

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu ce que Lily faisait subir à Harry, James avait commencé à s'éloigner petit à petit d'elle. Il commençait même à l'aimer de moins en moins. Jusqu'au jour, où elle avait eu le geste de trop. Pour James s'était fini. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un qui s'attaquait psychologiquement et physiquement à son fils. C'est pourquoi, il avait pensé à divorcer de sa femme. A prendre Harry et commencer à vivre une vie tous les deux.

Heureusement Remus était interféré dans l'histoire. Tous les deux avaient mis à plat leurs sentiments, leurs colères. Ils avaient longuement discuté. Et chacun avait reconnu son erreur. Décidés à faire table rase du passé, ils avaient repris leur relation comme s'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Ils avaient ré-appris à se connaître. James avait recommencé à aimer Lily. Et leur vie commune avait repris.

Jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Quand Lily avait à nouveau déconné. James n'était pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner à nouveau. Mais en rentrant, il avait vu les larmes dans les yeux de Lily. Il avait vu sa peine. Et pendant un instant, James avait eu la sensation que Lily s'en voulait réellement. Qu'elle comprenait enfin l'ampleur de son geste. Qu'elle se rendait compte de son comportement.

« Je vais prendre mes affaires et passer quelques jours chez Sirius. Quand tu auras bien réfléchi, envoie moi Griffy. Je reviendrai. » l'avait avertit James

Et il était parti. Sirius l'avait également accueilli à bras ouvert. James avait longtemps espéré avoir une lettre de Lily, mais rien n'était arrivé au cours de cette longue semaine. Jusqu'à cette fin de semaine. Juste avant de partir pour le travail, Griffy était arrivé avec un courrier lui demandant de venir le soir-même pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

Mais cela n'avait pas pu avoir lieu. James allait revoir son fils le soir-même. Donc pendant quelques minutes il avait hésité. Son fils ou sa femme. Puis il s'était décidé. Son fils était plus important, surtout en étant enceint. Il avait donc renvoyé un message à Lily lui signalant qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent. Alors Lily était directement venue à son bureau.

« James, il faut vraiment que je te parle, » exigea Lily.

« Non, Lily. Là, je travaille et ce soir, je mange avec les garçons, » répliqua James.

« Alors, demain, retrouvons-nous à la maison avec Harry. Je souhaite vous parler, » supplia Lily.

Et James n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'accepter sa demande. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il l'annonce à Harry, mais ils se devaient de parler tous les trois ensembles à cœur ouvert quitte à en souffrir. Les Potter avaient vraiment besoin d'une réunion de famille. Pour que tout reparte comme avant ou que tout s'arrête. Donc James attendait avec impatience ce rendez-vous.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, James regarda son fils saluer ses amis et rougir quand il s'approcha de Tom. Harry était comme qui dirait... vraiment nerveux face à ce Serpentard ! En fait, depuis l'autre jour, le Gryffondor ne faisait que fantasmer sur Tom. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il repensait à la douceur des bras de Tom. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de fantasmer sur des garçons, mais jamais autant. Malheureusement pour lui, Neville l'avait bien remarqué. Et il en avait profité pour se moquer de lui.

Calmement Harry lança un sourire et serra doucement la main de Tom dans la sienne, quand il sentit le doigt de Tom lui caresser le dos de sa main. Rougissant comme une petite fille, Harry profita de la diversion de Fred qui les invita à s'asseoir pour enlever sa main de celle de Tom.

Regardant à droite et à gauche, Harry remarqua que sa famille et amis étaient déjà assis et qu'il n'avait plus de place pour lui. Alors qu'il allait transformer une chaise, Neville l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ne comprenant pas vraiment son meilleur ami, il se tourna vers lui interrogateur.

« Quoi ? J'ai pris l'habitude de sentir ta peau toute cette semaine, je peux plus m'en passer, » rigola Neville.

_« Et ça sera peut-être la dernière fois, » _pensa Neville. Il ne devait pas vraiment tenir à sa vie vu le regard noir qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée. Neville voulait d'une certaine manière tester le seul Serpentard de la soirée. Savoir s'il était attiré par Harry ou si c'était juste le bébé qui lui faisait envie.

« Alors, Tom, vous permettez que je vous appelle Tom ? » Demande sournoisement Fred ou Georges, Tom ne savait exactement. « Parlez-nous donc de vous. »

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Tom se demanda encore pourquoi il était ici. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était venu pour voir Harry et discuter avec lui à propos du bébé. Mais en le voyant aussi proche du fils Longdubat, cela ne lui donnait pas envie de rester. Pendant cette longue semaine, il avait fait des recherches sur les amis du père de son enfant. Harry Potter ne semblait pas avoir d'ennemi à proprement parlé. Donc pour Tom, c'était tout simplement facile.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il commença à se poser des questions. Cela serait-il aussi simple ? Et en voyant Harry aussi collé au (à) Longdubat sans que cela le dérange l'énervait de plus en plus.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Fred lança un regard à Georges. James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Ils pouvaient tout lui demander, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors, sans même que Tom ne s'en rende compte, les garçons commencèrent à lui poser des questions superflues. A propos de la politique, du Quidditch, tout ce qui leur passait par la tête sans même se rendre compte qu'ils le jugeaient, trop concentré sur le couple Potter-Longdubat. Et durant tout l'apéritif, Tom ne put s'empêcher de les surveiller. Sans en comprendre la raison. Du moins, il se disait que c'était dû au fait qu'il était juste effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un prenne sa place dans la vie de l'enfant.

Alors quand Harry se leva pour aller vomir suite à une odeur trop forte, Tom avait voulu se lever et le rejoindre mais Neville l'avait précédé. Et cela énerva encore plus le Serpentard ! Pour qui se prenait ce crétin de Gryffondor ? C'était sa faute d'abord si Harry était dans cet état-là ! Bon techniquement non, mais c'était tout comme ! Alors si quelqu'un devait prendre soin du jeune homme, c'était lui et point à la ligne ! Et il était temps que toutes les personnes présentes le sachent !

« Harry. J'aimerais que tu t'éloignes de l'héritier Longdubat, » Exigea-t-il quand les deux hommes revinrent s'asseoir à leur place.

Harry regarda Tom. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Et là, d'un coup, Tom lui disait cela. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi l'homme semblait énervé ?

« Euh... Il y a un souci avec Neville ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le dit-Neville savait exactement ce qu'il se passait avec Tom. Oh que oui, il avait tout fait pour provoquer cette situation mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite. Finalement, Tom ne devait pas pleinement se rendre compte du début de ses sentiments, mais lui si. Et il avait clairement l'intention de s'en amuser.

« Écoute Harry, tant que tu portes mon enfant, je t'interdis de laisser d'autres homme autre que ton père ou moi te toucher ! » Ordonna-t-il.

_« Oups, »_ fut la pensée générale. Tous les Gryffondors présents regardèrent Tom comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé en un laps de temps. Et pour cause. Ordonner à Harry quelque chose était comme demander à un aveugle s'il pouvait voir la lumière. Autrement dit, impossible. Et pour la première fois, Tom allait expérimenter la colère du Gryffondor.

« Pour qui tu te prends ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je porte ton enfant qui est aussi le mien que je dois t'obéir ! M'éloigner de Neville ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Arrêter de travailler peut-être ?! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Eh bien justement, maintenant que tu en parles, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tu n'as pas à travailler alors que tu portes mon fils. Si tu as besoin d'argent, je t'en donnerai, » proposa-t-il.

Dès que les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Tom sût qu'il était allé trop loin pour faire machine arrière. Et la colère qui se refléta sur le visage d'Harry ne faisait que lui confirmer cela. Il allait en prendre pour son grade …

« Arrêter de travailler ? Me donner de l'argent ? » Commença Harry. « Dis-moi Jedusor, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une de ses donzelles que tu avais l'habitude de côtoyer ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu penses, je tiens à t'arrêter tout de suite. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Pour la santé de notre enfant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison, c'est tout, » expliqua Tom.

« Il est courageux. C'est vraiment un Serpentard ? » Demanda discrètement Franck Longdubat à ses amis.

Harry essaya de se calmer. Mais une colère sourde semblait le prendre depuis ses tripes. Quelqu'un devait faire face à sa colère et Tom était la cible bien indiquée !

« Rester à la maison ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis Jedusor ?! » Redemanda Harry.

« Eh bien vois-tu … » commença-t-il.

« Je peux te jurer devant Merlin que si tu rajoutes une phrase, je te castre ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Juste le mec avec qui je partage un enfant ! Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Alors tes « recommandations » à la con, tu te les fous là où je pense et bien profond ! » S'écria Harry.

« C'est pas parce que tu es en colère que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça ! » s'énerva Tom.

Harry cligna des yeux. Comment était-ce juste possible que Tom ne comprenne pas ce qui était en train de se passer ? Comment pouvait-il exiger des choses alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé ? Pour qui il se prenait ce connard ?!

« Bien, puisque tu ne me permets pas de parler comme je veux, alors sache que je vais partir tout de suite, et que si tu oses me suivre, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre. Et saches également que je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! » Hurla Harry.

Tout comme leur première rencontre avant que Tom ne puisse penser à rajouter quelque chose, Harry transplana directement chez lui.

« Eh bien, t'as bien merdé Jedusor, » commença James. « Je vais essayer d'aller réparer les pots cassés pour toi … si j'y arrive… » Chuchota-t-il.

Tom se doutait très bien qu'il avait merdé … Mais était-ce sa faute si à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou voyait Harry, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler ?

Transplanant chez lui, James atterrit directement dans son salon où Lily et Harry l'attendaient. Bon la conversation qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain allait finalement se dérouler le soir même. Soupirant un peu, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée vu la colère d'Harry. Ce qu'il comprenait très bien, mais il avait vraiment peur que cela se finisse mal.

« James, si tu t'asseyais que l'on puisse discuter ? » sourit Lily.

Elle était fatiguée. Vraiment. De lutter. Contre tout le monde. Mais surtout de voir son fils et son mari prêt à lui tourner le dos. Après avoir giflé son fils, elle était prête à tout pour le remettre dans le droit chemin comme elle le pensait. Mais quand les deux étaient partis, elle s'était mise à réfléchir sur tout ce qui s'était passé. Et surtout, elle s'était remise en question.

Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi en voulait-elle autant à son fils ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle la perfection ? Et puis la réalité lui était tombée dessus. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse les dures choses qu'elle avait affrontées. Elle avait voulu que son garçon puisse grandir sans connaître de peine. Lily avait voulu le façonner pour que rien ne le perturbe.

La jeune mère de famille avait commencé à lui apprendre à comment se comporter. A comment être. Et même à qui fréquenter. Et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer son fils à sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Cela serait trop cruel. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter James, personne ne lui avait rien dit, alors qui était-elle pour ordonner quelque chose à son fils ?

Petit à petit Lily avait pris conscience qu'elle s'inquiétait plus des « qu'en dira-t-on » que des ressentis de sa famille et elle s'en voulait énormément. Tout ce qu'elle espérait aujourd'hui, était que sa famille lui pardonne et qu'ils puissent repartir sur de bonne base, ensemble.

« Bien discutons, » chuchota Harry.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Lily pour ouvrir son cœur.

« Je suis désolée. Je te promets Harry que je ne comprends moi-même pas du tout mon comportement. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Bien au contraire. J'ai cru que tout ce que je faisais, je le faisais pour vous, pour votre bien. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tort ! Et je m'en veux tellement … » chuchota Lily.

Harry écouta calmement sa mère. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Etait-ce vraiment réelle ? _Les paroles qu'il avait espéré entendre depuis si longtemps venaient enfin d'être prononcées_. Mais malgré tout, un doute subsistait dans son esprit. Sa mère pouvait être tellement sournoise que si elle le voulait, elle pouvait dire des choses pour en obtenir d'autres …

Mais pourtant il espérait. Il espérait si fort. Mais il était fatigué. Fatigué de lutter contre tout le monde. Et encore plus après sa dispute avec Tom. Alors pour une fois, peut-être pouvait-il laisser le bénéfice du doute à sa mère ?

« D'accord maman. Je veux bien te croire. Mais malgré tout, j'ai un doute… Seulement tu es ma mère. Et je t'aime. Alors je vais te laisser cette chance. Si tu viens à refaire intentionnellement une erreur, alors sache que ce jour-là je te renierai et tu ne seras plus ma mère, » accorda Harry.

Lily regarda son garçon. Son père l'avait définitivement bien élevé. Il était un bon garçon. Comme elle avait tant voulu qu'il soit. Souriant à son fils, la mère de famille se leva et serra son garçon dans les bras. Puis, elle se tourna vers son mari, attendant sa sentence

« Comme Harry, je vais te faire à nouveau confiance Lily. Mais sache que si tu te comportes à nouveau comme la pire des garces, alors sache une chose : ce coup-ci je demanderai le divorce, » répondit fermement James.

Et cela suffit à la famille pour se reformer.

_Mais parfois, il valait mieux écouter son instinct que son cœur …_

_/_\/_\_

Quand Harry se leva le lendemain, il sût que la journée serait vraiment mauvaise. Et pour cause, le sale piaf de Tom était prêt de lui avec un courrier accroché à sa patte. Décidant de l'ignorer pour le moment, il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine. Se servant un thé, il regarda Hedwige venir à lui avec la Gazette des Sorciers. Il n'aimait pas trop ce journal mais il faisait partis d'un des plus informés. Ouvrant son journal calmement, Harry sentit sa tasse tombée et se brisée.

« Harry, chéri, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda James.

Faisant le tour de la table pour lire le journal et fut autant surpris que Lily du gros titre.

_**« Harry Potter, Compagnon enceint de Monsieur Jedusor ! Découvrez en exclusivité l'interview de Monsieur Jedusor à notre quotidien ! »**_

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Alors à votre avis pourquoi Tom a fait ça ? Une des solutions pour ne pas perdre Harry ? Ou bien autre chose ? J'attends vos suppositions avec impatiente ! :D

J'attends vos reviews,

Khay !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Déception

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi._

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Me revoici avec mon nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire l'histoire et qu'on se rapproche petit à petit de la fin. L'histoire fera en tout et pour tout (pour le moment) 14 Chapitres.

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews. Je remercie également les reviews anonymes que j'adore toujours autant lire.

Par la suite, j'ai un petit "soucis" (si on peu appeler ça comme ça). J'en ai discuté également avec Patmol25 dans le cas où c'est moi qui perdrait la boule mais pas du tout.

Vous avez été plus de 100 personnes à lire mon histoire. Vous êtes 152 personnes à avoir mis mon histoire en "Follow". Ce qui est énorme et cela me rends très heureuse. Mais vous n'avez été qu'une vingtaine à me poster une review. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ma chiante ou mon enfant, mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose : La review est le salaire de chaque auteur.

Pour vous expliquer : Imaginez que vous travaillez sur un projet très important pour vous que vous présentez devant une centaine de personne. Et que vous faites passer une fiche pour recueillir les avis sur votre projet. Maintenant, imaginez vous avec cette fiche entre les mains avec tous les noms des cent personnes présentes mais avec seulement un tiers des personnes ayant donné leur avis. Comment vous sentirez-vous ?

Ou imaginez-vous juste en train de travailler comme une forcenée pour donner quelque chose de potable et qu'au final votre employeur ne vous paie pas. Quelle serait votre sentiment ?

Vous seriez déçue ? Triste ? Perdue ? Eh bien, c'est que qui arrive à chaque auteur quand il voit que vous êtes une centaine à lire et une vingtaine à poster une review. Votre avis, votre sentiment face à notre chapitre/histoire est notre salaire. Rien qu'un petit "Merci" nous suffit amplement.

Petite chose : Ce n'était ni une leçon de morale, ni une menace, ni rien. Juste mon sentiment.

Donc, maintenant, je vous présente la suite de mon histoire avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira :D

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Déception_

Pour la centième fois de la journée et depuis exactement presque deux semaines, James grogna. Il commençait à en avoir réellement marre d'entendre ces maudits piafs cogner à la fenêtre de son bureau. Au départ, les hiboux, aigles et choses volantes avaient tenté de venir déposer leurs courriers-beuglantes chez lui. Mais quand ils avaient fait face aux boucliers de la demeure et aux elfes de maisons, ils avaient arrêté. Alors, ils s'étaient plutôt rabattus sur le bureau de James …

Le chef des Aurors ne comprenait pas vraiment cette frénésie du peuple sorcier. Sa famille était certes connue et très respectée. Mais que les sorciers le harcèlent à ce point-là pour n'avoir que la confirmation d'une information était vraiment trop démesuré pour James. Et si seulement il était le seul à être harcelé, cela serait encore acceptable. Mais les gens allaient jusqu'à envoyer des lettres aux familles Black et Longdubat !

Tout le monde voulait savoir si Tom Jedusor n'avait pas menti.

Depuis la parution de l'article à la une de la Gazette des Sorciers, les gens avaient décidé qu'il était important de savoir si une alliance Potter/Jedusor allait avoir lieu. James les comprenait bien sûr. Une telle union était trop puissante pour être ignorée. Ce qui poussait le peuple sorcier à savoir.

Mais même s'il les comprenait, le Chef de famille était contre cette frénésie médiatique. Il avait voulu demander à son fils de rester à la maison le temps que les choses se tassent. Finalement, c'était Amélia Bones –elle-même- qui était venue parler à son employé. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question. Elle lui avait juste demandé de prendre encore quelques jours, le temps que l'agitation s'apaise. S'il revenait au travail maintenant, rien de positif n'en ressortirait.

Et James devait affirmer qu'elle avait raison vu la pression qu'il subissait à longueur de journée. Chassant le nouvel hibou, le Gryffondor maudit encore une fois Tom Jedusor.

Tout cela était de sa faute et uniquement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas accordé cette maudite interview, la vie aurait été plus simple. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ni James, ni son fils n'avaient eu de ses nouvelles. Et James remerciait Merlin pour cela. S'il voyait le Serpentard, le père de famille ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

Le Chef des Aurors n'était pas en colère contre le Serpentard. Non il était furieux ! D'accord, Neville avait joué un peu avec ses nerfs lors du précédent repas, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour qu'il aille tout révéler à la Gazette ? Mais surtout sans demander à Harry s'il était prêt à vivre cette pression médiatique !

Oui, James était vraiment furieux.

Cependant, cela n'était rien face à la fureur d'Harry. Quand Harry avait lu le journal, James pensa réellement que Tom Jedusor était mort face à l'aura de son fils. Le futur héritier se fichait pleinement que la presse et le monde sorcier apprenne sa grossesse et sa relation avec Tom, ce qui l'énervait le plus était d'avoir été trahi par son … ami ?

Bien sûr, Tom avait essayé de joindre Harry par tous les moyens. Hiboux, elfes de maison, subordonné, tout y était passé. Il s'était même déplacé. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune Potter n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Mais surtout, il n'était pas le fils de Lily pour rien. Sa rancœur contre Tom était tellement puissante que James priait être là pour voir comment le futur père allait s'en sortir face à lui le jour où il accepterait de lui reparler. S'il voulait bien lui reparler du moins ….

_« Et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver si Lily restait autant collé à Harry, »_ pensa James.

Après leur discussion en famille, il est vrai que sa femme avait changé. Elle semblait même heureuse que leur fils soit enceint. Elle faisait très attention à Harry. Elle était aux petits soins avec lui. A tel point que ces dernières semaines avaient l'air d'être inexistante. Du moins pour Lily, car James savait qu'Harry s'en souvenait très bien. Et que pour rien au monde, il n'oublierai ce qui était arrivé !

Mais ce qui énervait le plus James était la façon dont Lily critiquait sans cesse Jedusor. Malgré son erreur, James savait que Tom n'était pas mauvais dans le fond. Cela se voyait qu'il ne voulait que le bien de son fils. C'est pourquoi James hésitait. Cela lui semblait bien bizarre que Tom ait pu faire ça, mais tout semblait le désigner coupable.

Et Lily en profitait bien. Chaque jour, James et Harry entendaient une remarque négative à propos du Serpentard. Que ce soit sur sa façon d'être ou de faire. Jour après jour, Lily réussissait à lui trouver un défaut. Ou juste à trouver une erreur qu'il avait fait des années de cela qu'elle avait retrouvé dans des journaux. La mère de famille faisait tout pour que les deux hommes voient à quel point le Serpentard était pourri.

Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne marchait pas avec James. Et encore moins avec Harry. Le Chef des Aurors savait qu'Harry portait en très grande estime Tom Jedusor. A chaque remarque de Lily, son garçon la contrait avec un autre argument. Mais quand elle lui demandait pourquoi Tom avait parlé à la presse s'il était si parfait, alors Harry la regardait et changeait de pièce.

Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait vraiment les raisons de Tom Jedusor.

En plus de cela, rien n'était en faveur du Serpentard. Après sa « crise de jalousie » lors du repas, tout désignait Tom comme coupable. Et c'est ça qui dérangeait le plus James. Trop d'éléments menaient à la piste du Serpentard. Puis certains passages de l'article semblaient trop … gros pour James.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, James regarda sa montre. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait fini sa journée. Mais il aurait quand même à affronter sa femme en rentrant. Grimaçant, James commença à rassembler ses affaires, quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » Cria-t-il.

« James. Bonsoir. »

Juste en entendant la voix, James sût qu'il ne rentrerai pas finalement avant un long moment.

« Bonsoir Tom. »

HPSB/HPSB/HPSB

Harry soupira. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Et il ne parlait même pas des nausées qui empiraient jour après jour ! Grognant contre sa condition et le monde, il remercia son parrain quand celui-ci lui donna un verre d'eau.

Depuis le début de la matinée, Harry avait fui chez Sirius pour ne pas supporter seul sa mère. Il savait très bien que cette dernière ne viendrait jamais chez son parrain, les deux ayant du mal à s'entendre. C'est vrai que sa mère avait changé, mais elle ne faisait que lui parler de Tom et cela énervait Harry, vraiment !

Il voulait simplement l'oublier – pour le moment du moins. Il ne pardonnait pas toutes les choses que Tom avait fait depuis ces dernières semaines. Et malheureusement, il lui en voulait encore beaucoup trop pour le voir ou juste pour entendre son prénom pour le moment.

« Comment se passe ta grossesse ? » Demanda Sirius.

Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son filleul le remercier du regard. Il comprenait très bien ses sentiments ayant vécu la pression médiatique. Alors bien sûr qu'il voulait parler à Harry de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie mais il préférait faire venir petit à petit le sujet. Abordant d'abord des futilités avant de se lancer dans le vif du sujet.

« Bien. Je crois ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens tellement ballonné et j'ai la sensation d'avoir la poitrine qui gonfle qu'au final je ne sais même plus si je suis un homme ou une femme, » soupira Harry.

« Regarde dans ton caleçon, on sait jamais alors, » se moqua Sirius.

« Ha ha, très drôle Sirius ! » Harry secoua la tête.

Parfois Sirius se demandait qui de lui ou de son filleul était le plus mature. Mais cela l'amusait de faire sortir Harry de ses gonds.

« Alors, dis-moi tout, quand a lieu ta prochaine échographie ? »

« La semaine prochaine, » répondit Harry.

Prenant une inspiration et priant Merlin qu'Harry ne s'énerve pas, Sirius posa la seule et unique question qui lui vint en tête.

« Tom Jedusor sera-t-il présent ? »

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Voilà la question qu'il cherchait à fuir depuis leur dispute. Au départ, tout était prévu pour que Tom vienne à cette échographie étant donné qu'il s'agissait aussi son enfant. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus trop. Techniquement, le Serpentard avait totalement le droit et le devoir d'être présent. Mais moralement, la donne était différente … Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Tom n'avait plus vraiment ce droit d'être présent.

Le Gryffondor en avait longuement et sérieusement parlé avec Neville et les jumeaux. Chacun avait une opinion différente. Neville lui avait conseillé d'emmener Tom. Après tout, c'était légèrement de sa faute si la dispute avait eu lieu et que Tom avait réagi par la suite. Alors que les jumeaux, un peu plus protecteurs, lui avait conseillé de ne lui faire parvenir que le rapport médical et une photo de l'échographie.

Les deux positions se valaient pour le jeune Potter, mais il avait la sensation qu'une partie de lui, le suppliait d'emmener Tom. Et cela rendait Harry assez sceptique.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai même pas répondu à ses hiboux et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Mais malgré tout, il a le droit d'être présent …, » chuchota Harry.

Et Sirius ne put que lui donner raison. Quoiqu'il arrive Tom avait ce droit, et il pouvait le faire valoir s'il le voulait … Mais quelque chose disait à Sirius que le Serpentard ne ferait rien de tout cela. Que malgré tout, il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait plus jamais s'il le faisait. Et quelque chose disait à Sirius que Tom aurait du mal à faire face à ce futur.

Repérant la jalousie que ce dernier avait éprouvée quand Neville s'était montré trop proche de son filleul mettait Sirius sur la bonne voie : Tom tenait à Harry. Et pas uniquement à cause de l'enfant. Et c'était peut-être la première fois que le Serpentard ressentait ça, vu comment il avait du mal à gérer ses … sentiments.

« Peut-être devriez-vous parler ? » Proposa Sirius. « Sans une personne extérieure, et surtout pas ta mère … »

« Peut-être, » murmura le plus jeune.

AJRS/AJRS/AJRS

Il avait limite la sensation d'être un héros sur qui la victoire reposait. Bon, pour être honnête, il l'était presque. La mission que lui avait confié Tom Jedusor était vraiment pénible … Et bien sûr comme un idiot, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Tout ça était pour le bien du monde qu'il lui avait dit. Mais surtout pour ne pas se retrouver avec un procès sur le dos …

Franchement, il se demanda encore une fois comment il avait fait pour se faire entraîner là-dedans. Grimaçant encore une fois, il tenta de sourire à la personne face à lui. Et cela n'était vraiment pas facile. La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui.

« Alors dites-moi, Monsieur Anderson, que pensez-vous de mon travail ? » demanda Rita Skeeter.

« J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites ! Je pense que la meilleure des choses est de montrer la vérité sur les gens quitte à créer des scandales, » rigola hypocritement le médicomage. « D'ailleurs, dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir une interview de Tom Jedusor ? »

Rita Skeeter était sûre d'elle. Cet homme était fou d'elle. Depuis quelques temps, il lui envoyait des fleurs, des chocolat et pleins d'autres présents. Et surtout, il connaissait par cœur la plupart de ses articles. Et ça, c'était la seule chose qu'elle désirait !

« Savez-vous garder un secret ? » sourit-elle

« Faites-moi confiance, je vous apprécie trop pour vous trahir, » la rassura-t-il.

« En fait, ce n'est pas Jedusor lui-même qui a fait cet interview … » commença-t-elle.

Et Anderson ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait enfin réussir sa mission et ne plus jamais voir cette horreur.

HPJP/TJHP/AJJP

Harry serra la main de son père. Aujourd'hui avait lieu son échographie. Et avec un peu de chance, il connaîtrait peut-être le sexe de son bébé. Le temps passait tellement vite depuis le début de cette grossesse. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu les jours passer.

Cela faisait à présent douze semaines qu'il était enceint.

Son petit ventre avait commencé à gonfler. Et s'il mettait des vêtements moulant, on pouvait voir la forme que son corps prenait. Sa mère lui avait dit que tout allait bien. Son père l'avait juste trouvé magnifique.

Se dire que quelques temps avant, il souhaitait avorter … Cela lui semblait juste impossible maintenant. Un lien s'était créé entre lui et son enfant en si peu de temps. Et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait le voir disparaître. Être père était quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais avoir un bon père était encore plus parfait. C'était tout ce qu'Harry espérait être avec son fils.

_« Comme son père l'avait été avec lui, »_ pensa-t-il. Sentir la main de son père dans la sienne. Son aura et sa magie l'entouraient et lui disaient que tout irait bien, le faisant se rendre encore plus euphorique. Oh, son père avait des défauts. Beaucoup de défauts. Mais Harry l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Parce que sans sa présence, sans son amour, qui sait ce qu'il serait aujourd'hui. ?

Ces derniers temps, Harry s'était un peu plus intéressé à la politique. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point la famille Potter était puissante. Héritière depuis des générations de titres plus honorifiques les uns que les autres, Harry avait pris conscience de l'influence de sa famille.

Son père aurait pu devenir un homme ne pensant qu'au pouvoir, mais rien de cela n'était arrivé. Il était resté humble. Souvent, les gens les arrêtaient pour remercier son père d'avoir fait telle ou telle chose. Lors de ces moment-là, Harry ne pouvait qu'être fier de s'appeler Potter et d'être le fils de James. Il voulait vraiment que son enfant se sente comme lui. Qu'il soit fier de s'appeler Potter – ou Jedusor- mais surtout qu'il soit fier de son père.

« Cela va bientôt être notre tour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » marmonna James.

Harry regarda son père. Il était surpris qu'il soit si impatient que Jedusor arrive. Parce que oui, le jeune homme avait finalement envoyé un courrier avec l'heure et le jour de l'échographie. Tom avait alors confirmé sa présence à James. Il semblait avoir compris qu'Harry ne voulait pas lui parler. Harry aurait dû en être heureux, mais cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Il voulait _tant_ reparler à Tom Jedusor.

Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de réaliser son souhait. En effet, lui reparler signifiait que Tom n'avait rien fait de mal. Or Harry refusait de voir cela arriver. Malgré tout, ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble. Si l'un décidait déjà de certaines choses sans en parler à l'autre, alors tout était voué à l'échec. Le jeune Gryffondor souhaitait vraiment que tout s'arrange et qu'ils discutent, mais pour le moment cela n'était pas réalisable.

« Mr Potter ? Si vous voulez bien entrer, » invita Anderson Jones.

_« Finalement Tom n'allait pas y assister … »_ pensa Harry. De savoir que Tom se fichait de tout, même de leur enfant, lui fit mal. Terriblement mal. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry rentra après son père dans la pièce, laissant Anderson fermer la porte derrière eux.

« Bonjour, Harry. James, » salua Tom.

Harry leva la tête si vite qu'il se demanda comment elle resta accrochée au reste de son corps. Tom était là. Tom était devant lui. Tom était debout devant lui. Tom lui avait parlé.

Mais surtout Tom lui avait souri.

Le poids présent sur ses épaules depuis leur dispute s'envola totalement. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry eut la sensation d'être complet. Toutes les personnes dont il avait besoin étaient là. Elles étaient là juste pour lui. Rien que cela valait tous les pardons et l'or du monde.

« Bonjour Tom, » murmura Harry.

James ne fit que sourire au Serpentard. Ce moment était pour les deux futurs parents.

« Bien, vu que tout le monde est là, je propose qu'on regarde si ce bébé a bien grandi ! » s'exclama le médicomage.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit d'examen et s'allongea dessus. Il sentit très rapidement la présence de son père au-dessus sa tête, alors que Tom prenait place à ses côtés.

« Allez, messieurs, voyons ce bébé, » sourit Anderson.

Tom regarda le médicomage diriger sa baguette vers le ventre d'Harry et lancer son sort. Alors qu'il allait poser une question, il se retrouva cloué sur place. Un son venait d'emplir la pièce alors qu'une image apparaissait au-dessus du ventre d'Harry.

« Boum boum ! Boum boum ! Boum boum ! »

James sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lui savait très bien quel était ce bruit. Il l'avait entendu vingt-deux-ans auparavant. C'était le plus beau cadeau de toute son existence.

« C'est …, » commença Tom.

Harry lui sourit. Prenant la main de Tom dans la sienne, il regarda l'autre homme droit dans les yeux.

« C'est notre bébé, » sourit Harry.

Tom sentit son cœur exploser. Il entendait son bébé. Il entendait son sang. Il entendait sa chair. Le bruit présent dans la salle remplissait Tom d'une joie indescriptible. Tous ses soucis avaient disparu. Tout ce qui n'était pas le battement du cœur de son enfant avait été supprimé de son esprit.

Bordel, il entendait son bébé !

« Regardez, » montra Anderson. « Ceci est votre petit bébé qui est en très bonne santé. Il grandit bien, il mesure dix centimètres. Oh et il pèse environ deux cent cinquante grammes. C'est un beau bébé que vous avez là. »

Entendre que leur bébé allait bien rendit les trois hommes heureux. Tom regarda Harry. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui avait énormément manqué. Aujourd'hui, était un jour béni pour Tom. Revoir Harry et entendre le cœur de son enfant battre le rendait euphorique.

« Bien, alors voyons voir si c'est un _« il »_ ou si c'est un _« elle »_, enfin si vous le désirez, » Demanda le médicomage.

« Harry ? Que souhaites-tu ? » Demanda Tom.

Remerciant mentalement Tom de ne pas avoir décidé tout seul, il répondit d'une fois ferme. Harry savait déjà ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Non, pas pour le moment. Le savoir en bonne santé me convient. Si tu es d'accord, Tom. »

« Cela me va, » sourit Tom.

Anderson, leur souriant, les invita à prendre place face à lui tout en annulant son sort.

« Bien, quelques recommandations : à partir de demain, je ne veux pas qu'Harry ressente un quelconque stress. Il faut qu'il soit dans le calme complet, » expliqua-t-il.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« A partir de demain ? Pourquoi demain ? »

James soupira. Ils y étaient. C'était le moment que les trois autres hommes attendaient.

« Dans dix minutes, nous avons rendez-vous tous les quatre, avec ta mère et Ginevra Weasley à la maison, » expliqua-t-il.

« Hein ? Pour quelle raison ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

Il était un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que sa mère et surtout Ginevra avaient avoir à faire avec son père, ou avec Tom ?

« Allons-y, il vaut mieux expliquer cela une seule et unique fois. Harry, Tom transplane avec toi. Mr Anderson, venez donc avec moi, » commanda James.

Alors qu'Anderson prit la main de James, Tom s'approcha d'Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras. A nouveau Harry se sentit complet et en sécurité. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur ses sentiments, il transplana avec l'homme et rejoignit son père et le médicomage présents dans le salon. Où se trouvait déjà tout le monde.

Tout en tenant la main de Tom, Harry l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, il essaya de ne pas faire attention au regard noir que sa mère jetait à leurs mains jointes.

« Si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai fait de tristes découvertes, » commença James. « On est tous au courant de l'interview de Tom. »

Ginny commença à se sentir vraiment très mal.

« Moi ? Pour quelle raison Mr Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder son calme.

«Nous savons que tu es celle qui a parlé de la condition d'Harry à Rita, » assena James.

Harry sursauta. Alors Tom n'avait jamais fait cette interview ? Mais … enfin, c'était impossible !

« Je …, » tenta Ginny.

« Ne cherchez pas à vous défendre, Miss Weasley. Je suis au courant de tout, » la coupa Anderson.

Oh que oui qu'il était au courant de tout. Rita Skeeter ne s'était pas gênée pour lui raconter la façon dont elle avait rédigé cet article. Elle ne lui avait rien caché. Anderson s'était dépêché d'aller le rapporter à Jedusor, qui l'avait traîné chez l'Auror Potter.

Au départ, les hommes avaient pensé qu'elle avait agît seule. Sa jalousie l'avait probablement poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Mais finalement, certains petits détails avaient sauté aux yeux de James. Rita avait écrit tellement de choses « intimes » sur Harry que seules des personnes vivant avec lui ou le connaissant suffisamment pouvaient savoir.

Alors, ils avaient commencé à chercher qui dans l'entourage avait pu ainsi trahir le jeune homme. Et plus les preuves s'accumulaient, moins James ne pouvait le nier. Pour finalement faire parler la jeune Weasley qui leur donna toutes les informations voulues. Tous les trois connaissaient le coupable. Et tous les trois n'en étaient que plus écœurés.

« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu lui as ordonné de faire ça Lily ? » Demanda James.

* * *

Fin de mon chapitre légèrement sadique ? :)

Je laisse faire votre imagination et attends avec impatience vos avis et idées de ce qu'il s'est passé !

Khay.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Découverte

_Disclamer : rien n'est à moi !_

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Bon, il va vraiment falloir que les semaines soient un peu plus longues parce que je trouve que le vendredi arrive trop vite ... ! Ou pas haha !

_**Je tiens à vous remercier toutes ! Vous avez été une cinquante à m'avoir posté une review ! Ouah ! J'ai presque eu un orgasme mental ! Je compte sur vous pour ce chapitre aussi !**_

J'espère également avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi !

Pour parler de ce chapitre : c'est sûrement l'un de mes chapitres préférés ! On retrouve un peu de Tom Jedusor ! J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Petite information pour celle que ça intéresse : J'ai mis mon profil à jour (ce qui est un exploit haha !) et je propose aux personnes qui le souhaitent de leur donner mon adresse mail ou mon Facebook pour discuter de l'histoire ! Bien sûr je ne le donnerai que si vous me promettez de respecter mon intimité et autre.

Je suis également en train d'écrire une autre histoire, totalement différente de celle-ci. Je mettrai bientôt le résumé sur mon profil (dès que j'aurai écris plus de trois chapitre) mais pour celle que ça intéresse, je peux déjà leur donner quelques informations !

En attendant :

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Ginevra Weasley s'observait dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, s'assurant que sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient parfaits. Elle sourit à son propre reflet avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Ayant grandie qu'avec des garçons, Ginevra Weasley n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle avait appris à se battre et à montrer aux autres qu'elle n'était pas sans défense. La jeune rousse savait aussi obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Sa famille lui avait toujours tout accordé. De la plus petite chose à la plus importante. Ginevra n'avait jamais vraiment connu de défi dans sa vie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Harry Potter.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu lors de sa première année, Ginevra était sûre qu'elle était faite pour Harry Potter. Alors que toute sa famille pensait que cela n'était qu'un petit béguin de rien du tout, Ginny était sûre d'elle. Elle ne tomberait amoureuse de personne d'autre. Plus le temps passait, et plus son amour se renforçait.

Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas le jeune homme. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour lui plaire. Elle avait même été jusqu'à se rapprocher de Lily Potter pour amadouer le garçon. Mais rien n'avait marché. Le temps avait passé et Harry ne l'aimait toujours pas.

Alors elle s'était tournée vers la mère du Gryffondor dans l'espoir d'une aide. Au départ, Lily lui avait donné des petits conseils, des informations sur ce qu'aimait son fils ou ce qu'il détestait. Ginny s'en était servie pour le séduire mais cela ne semblait qu'éloigner Harry un peu plus d'elle.

Puis les deux rousses avaient commencé à imaginer un plan pour faire tomber Harry dans les bras de la plus jeune. Et le plan aurait pu marcher si le jeune homme n'était pas tombé enceint ! Ginny n'avait jamais vu Lily autant en colère. Bien sûr, la plus jeune comprenait pleinement la mère de famille ! Comment Harry pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ?!

Les deux femmes avaient attendu patiemment espérant que l'influence de Lily sur son fils marche. Mais elles n'en avaient rien tiré. C'est pour cette raison que la médicomage avait monté un plan.

Un plan diabolique visant la séparation des deux hommes.

L'idée de Lily était simple. Très simple. La mère de famille faisait en sorte de redevenir proche de son enfant. D'accepter cette grossesse. Pendant ce temps-là, elle informait le monde sorcier britannique de la grossesse d'Harry. Tout ça en se faisant passer pour Jedusor.

Pour réaliser son plan, Ginny avait tout simplement contacté Rita Skeeter. Depuis qu'elle savait que la journaliste était une animagus non déclarée, la rousse n'hésitait plus à la faire chanter. Et cela avait bien marché puisque l'article était paru en deux trois mouvements.

Une fois que l'article publié, la jeune Weasley n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Lily Potter fasse sa part de marché. C'est-à-dire influencer son fils pour qu'il déteste Tom Jedusor. Ginevra n'avait aucun doute face à la réussite de ce plan. Harry se mettrai à haïr le Serpentard, alors elle aurait le champ libre pour le réconforter et le faire tomber amoureux d'elle.

Quitte à utiliser un filtre d'amour … comme lui avait suggéré Lily Potter.

Mais une nouvelle fois, rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Bien au contraire ! Harry, malgré sa colère contre Tom, ne semblait pas vouloir l'oublier. Même si Lily lui montrait toutes les erreurs du Serpentard, rien ne semblait ébranlait la tendresse d'Harry. Il était même allé jusqu'à proposer au Serpentard de venir avec lui à son échographie !

Pour Ginny, tout était fini. Mais, alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, elle avait reçu un mot d'Harry l'invitant à passer le voir avant l'échographie. Merlin qu'elle était heureuse ! Elle allait revoir l'amour de sa vie. Et pour une fois c'était même lui qui l'avait invité ! La jeune rousse avait fait en sorte d'être bien habillé pour attirer encore plus le regard du garçon. Elle avait tout mis de son côté pour qu'il ne regarde qu'elle.

En quittant le Terrier (ou de l'endroit où elle vit), prête à rencontrer Harry, Ginevra Weasley n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce rendez-vous tant rêvé allait se transformer en cauchemar.

Arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous, devant le manoir Potter, Ginny chercha du regard Harry un peu partout. Sans le trouver. Etait-il en retard ? Dommage, elle avait espéré le surprendre en transplanant juste devant lui vêtue de sa plus belle robe !

Puis, elle _le_ vit arriver vers elle. Les yeux froids, toute _sa_ magie meurtrière pulsant vers elle. La jeune Weasley n'avait vraiment jamais été effrayé par rien au monde. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Tom Jedusor.

Merlin qu'elle se sentit soudainement effrayée. Tout son être lui cria alors de fuir. De s'éloigner de cet homme. Elle en était sûre à présent : si elle restait près de lui, elle allait souffrir. Non, pire, elle allait mourir. Mais son corps refusa de bouger. Ses pieds semblèrent peser tout à coup des tonnes. Elle ne sentait même plus ses bras. Elle avait la sensation que seul son esprit fonctionnait encore.

Sans même parler, Tom se saisit de son bras et transplana dans un pop retentissant. Ils atterrirent dans un endroit aussi glauque que sa magie. Les murs étaient blancs mais recouverts de tonnes de photos. Des photos d'elle avec sa famille, ses amis, ses amants. Des photos dont certaines semblaient dataient de plusieurs années alors que d'autres de quelques heures.

Sans ménagement, Ginny fut projetée contre l'unique chaise présente dans la pièce. Elle ne se rendit que trop tard de la perte de sa baguette subtilisée par un sortilège informulé. Levant les yeux vers l'homme devant elle, Ginevra sut que sa fin était arrivée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginevra Weasley regretta. Elle regretta de s'être mis cet homme à dos. Elle regretta son plan. Elle regretta d'avoir écouté Lily Potter. Elle regretta même d'avoir rencontré Harry Potter.

« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas à nous présenter, n'est-ce pas Ginevra Weasley ? » murmura doucereusement Tom.

De toutes ses forces, Ginny essaya d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains, face à ce monstre.

« Dis, moi Ginevra – tu me permets de te tutoyer, n'est- ce pas ? » demanda le Serpentard d'un ton doucereux. « Je disais donc sais-tu qu'elle est la chose que je déteste le plus au monde ? »

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, Ginevra secoua négativement sa tête.

« Non ? Alors je vais te le dire, jeune fille. Je déteste les personnes qui se font passer pour moi. Quand cela arrive, eh bien, vois-tu, il est rare que le monde sorcier revoit cette personne. »

« Je vous le jure ! Je vous jure, par Merlin, que ce n'était pas mon idée. Pitié, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! » Supplia la jeune rousse.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Par Salazar, que la situation l'excitait.

« Vraiment ? Alors raconte-moi tout et qui sait … peut-être me montrerais-je clément … » proposa le Serpentard.

Bien que la loyauté était une des qualités des Gryffondors, la jeune rousse commença à raconter toute l'histoire à l'autre homme. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Les vagues de magie destructives que le Serpentard envoyaient dans la pièce suffisait pour la faire plier. Jamais elle ne s'était aussi proche de la mort !

Petit à petit, elle expliqua à Tom son implication dans ce projet, la raison, le nom des autres personnes au courant. Elle se mit tout simplement à nu face à l'autre homme.

« Bien. Très bien, » commença le plus âgé. « Vu que tu as été une bonne fille, je vais te permettre de partir. »

Ginevra ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour partir, elle sentit une force la retenir.

« Mais ! Si jamais un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé sort d'ici, je serais très fâché, tu sais, » chuchota sadiquement Tom. « Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il arrive des misères à ta famille, n'est-ce pas Ginevra ? »

La rousse ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant la menace.

« Il serait vraiment bête que ton frère Percy perde son poste au ministère suite à une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Ou qu'un contrôle ait lieu dans la boutique de tes frères ? Ou pire, que l'un des membres de ta famille soit arrêté pour avoir agressé un pauvre passant et que je sois témoin de cela ? N'est-ce pas Ginevra ? »

« Je… Je … Je vous promets de rien dire ! » s'exclama la jeune fille, effrayée.

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Oh, mais ta parole n'a aucune valeur pour moi, petite fille. Veux-tu être une bonne enfant et me faire un serment sorcier ? Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne souhaitant rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce, la Gryffondor n'hésita pas à prêter serment. Se sentant enfin libre de ses mouvements, elle se hâta vers la sortie.

« Une dernière petite chose. Après l'échographie, je souhaite te voir dans la maison des Potter, » ordonna Tom.

« Pourquoi ... ? » osa-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la regarda droit dans les yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les siens.

« Pardon. J'y serai. Au revoir, Monsieur, » murmura-t-elle, tétanisée.

Et elle sortit pour fuir ce … monstre. Qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Attendant tout simplement que la porte se referme.

« Bien, je crois que nous avons nos réponses, James, Anderson, » grimaça-t-il.

Alors que James enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité, Anderson supprima son sort de dissimulation. La jeune gryffondor avait été tellement effrayée qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de leur présence malgré les vagues de magie que James avaient libérés sans le vouloir.

« Oui, nous les avons, » répéta James.

_« Que son cœur lui faisait mal »,_ pensa-t-il. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios, toutes les possibilités, tout. Mais jamais cela. Oh par Merlin, que sa vie était pourrie. Soupirant, James tenta de se concentrer sur l'échange des deux autres hommes. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur lui faisait trop mal.

Son amour pour Lily venait de se briser.

Jamais, au grand jamais, James ne l'aurait cru capable de faire autant de mal à son fils. Mais il avait tort. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Continuer à l'aimer ? A essayer de passer outre une nouvelle fois et de tenter de tout réparer ? Mais par les couilles à Merlin, il ne pourrait pas ! C'était tout simplement impossible !

Lors de leur première rupture, il avait déjà eu du mal à retomber amoureux d'elle. Là, ce n'était même pas envisageable. Après avoir vécu chez Sirius quelques semaines lors de cette rupture, il avait réalisé pleins de choses. Comme le fait qu'il avait rencontré Lily trop tôt. Oh, il ne le regrettait pas, il avait son garçon. Son plus beau cadeau. Mais il avait découvert pleins d'autres choses.

Il avait fréquenté quelques personnes, femmes et hommes. Il avait profité de sa vie de célibataire.

Puis, Remus était intervenu et tout s'était à peu près arrangé. Il s'était remis avec Lily. Et tout allait bien. Jusqu'à cet article. Oh, James aurait pût croire lui aussi que Tom était coupable, mais rien n'était cohérent.

Alors avec Tom et Anderson, ils avaient monté ce plan. Le médicomage se chargeait de Rita Skeeter jusqu'à lui faire sortir les vers du nez ! Une fois fait, ils connaîtraient le nom de la personne coupable. Quand ils avaient appris qu'il s'agissait de Ginevra Weasley, James avait eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Afin de mettre au clair cette histoire, les trois hommes avaient décidé de la questionner.

Alors James avait contacté les jumeaux, qui lui avaient fourni différentes photos de la rousse. Le Gryffondor avait demandé à Remus de tenir occupé Lily pendant quelques heures, et à Sirius de se charger d'Harry. Puis, il avait ordonné à ses elfes de maison de préparer le sous-sol. Il avait également permis à Tom Jedusor de transplaner chez lui, une fois qu'il aurait rencontré la Gryffondor.

Et puis, il avait tout découvert.

« Nous devons le dire à Harry, » soupira James.

Il ne pouvait plus permettre à son fils de rester près de cette femme.

« Bien. Nous le ferons, mais qu'après l'échographie, qui a lieu dans quinze minutes, par ailleurs, » proposa Tom.

« Retrouvons-nous dans ton bureau Anderson, ensuite revenons ici, » termina James, avant que les trois hommes se séparent.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous les trois avec Harry en plus de Lily et Ginevra chez les Potter à essayer de comprendre. Comprendre comment Lily était tombée aussi bas.

« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu lui as ordonné de faire ça Lily ? » Demanda James.

La mère de famille sût. Elle sût que malgré tout ce qu'elle dirait, rien ne l'excuserait. Personne dans cette pièce ne lui pardonnerai son erreur. Merlin, pourquoi personne ne la comprenait-il ? Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait voulu blesser personne. Juste faire ce qui était juste.

« Je lui ai demandé de faire cela, pour nous. Pour sauver notre famille, » commença à dire Lily. « Tu penses vraiment que les gens vont continuer à nous faire confiance en sachant que ton fils porte la progéniture de ce monstre ?! Tu penses qu'ils vont continuer à nous inviter à leurs soirées sachant que notre famille est maintenant entachée par la réputation de cet homme ?! »

« Tais-toi ! » Hurla James. « Écoute-moi bien Lily. Je te renie. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus et ne sera plus ma femme. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Moi, James Arthur Potter, actuel chef de la famille Potter renie à vie Lily Marie Evans. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Lily Marie Evans est priée de ranger ses affaires et de quitter le manoir familial. Moi, James Arthur Potter, accorde un délai de sept jours à Lily Marie Evans. Si d'ici ces sept jours, ses affaires sont toujours présentes, alors elles seront considérées comme la propriété de la famille Potter. Ainsi soit-il. »

Alors que Lily ouvrit grand les yeux, une lumière aveuglante sorti de James et de Lily et se dirigea vers la tapisserie familiale. Supprimant définitivement le nom de Lily Potter. La maison avait bien reçu l'ordre et se chargeait de le transmettre aux Gobelins via un elfe de maison.

_« James m'a renié ? »_ pensa Lily. Un silence pesant dans la pièce s'installa. Tout le monde attendant la réaction de Lily Evans.

« Je… Non, James, je t'en supplie. Je t'en prie. Pitié, ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, pitié, ne me laisse pas, » supplia-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi cela était arrivé ? Ne comprenait-il pas ? Elle faisait tout cela pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle n'avait voulu que le bonheur de son mari. Uniquement cela. Rien d'autre ne l'importait.

« Par pitié James, je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie, » pleura-t-elle.

Le dit-James regarda son … ex-femme. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver à de telles extrémités. Mais quand Lily avait ouvert la bouche, cela avait définitivement signifié la fin de leur relation. Dire que cela ne lui faisait rien était mentir. Il avait vraiment le cœur brisé.

Il se rappelait d'à quel point il aimait Lily. A quel point leur couple avait été fusionnel. Toutes ses années passées ensembles, tous ses souvenirs communs, ses moments de bonheur comme de tristesse. Tout était présent. Mais plus rien ne le retenait. Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr.

La femme qu'il avait aimé n'existait plus.

« Tom, peux-tu prendre Harry ? Je vais aller voir Sirius pour qu'ils nous hébergent le temps que _Miss Evans_ prenne ses affaires, » demanda James.

Tom regarda le Gryffondor. Pour être honnête, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de quitter sa femme. Tout le monde connaissait le couple Potter. L'un des plus beaux couples de la société sorcière. Envié par tous, pleins de personnes tentaient de leur ressembler. Et Tom venait d'assister à la fin de ce couple.

« Pas besoin de demander à Sirius, vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi. Je suis sûr que Miss Evans ne pourra pas passer mes barrières. Alors que chez Black, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle y arrivera, » contra-t-il.

Tom ne doutait pas que Sirius Black pouvait empêcher Lily de rentrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher un membre de la famille extérieure de rentrer chez le jeune Black pour convaincre les Potter.

« Bien, je te rejoins chez toi, alors, » soupira James. « Je vais juste l'avertir. »

Tom le prit alors dans ses bras pour transplaner dans son Manoir. Juste avant de disparaître, Harry vit le regard de détresse que sa mère lui lança. Jusque là, Harry avait eu la sensation d'être un spectateur lors de la confrontation entre ses parents. Là, d'un regard, elle le supplia de l'aider. Oh oui, Harry aurait tellement aimé le faire. Il se demanda alors à quel point sa mère le haïssait pour lui faire vivre un tel chamboulement, une telle épreuve ! Finalement, il tourna la tête, l'enfonçant dans le torse du Serpentard, et le laissa l'emmener loin de celle qui lui avait donné naissance.

Une fois arrivés au Manoir Jedusor, Tom essaya d'éloigner Harry de lui. Mais le Gryffondor refusa. Il avait besoin de ressentir la chaleur de l'autre homme. Il avait eu besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Alors, il enroula ses bras autour du torse de l'homme. Pour finalement laisser ses larmes couler. Bien qu'il ne soit pas habitué à cela, Tom avait commença à lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Tentant de l'aider dans sa peine.

Une fois les larmes d'Harry taries, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur un canapé confortable, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi par quelqu'un de sa famille, » chuchota alors Tom, brisant le silence de la pièce.

Alors, ils commencèrent à se murmurer leur vie. Leur enfance avec ses parents pour l'un et l'orphelinat et sa tante pour l'autre. Petit à petit leurs cœurs s'étaient s'ouvrirent et ils s'étaient se rapprochèrent.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, j'ai toujours cru que si je mentais, alors un ronflak cornu allait me sauter dessus, » rigola Harry

« Vraiment ? Comme as-tu pensé juste cela ? » Se moqua Tom

« Oh, arrête, j'étais jeune et naïf ! » se défendit Harry.

« N'est-ce toujours pas le cas ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est l'un dans les bras de l'autre que James les retrouva.

Voulant oublier sa journée, le père de famille commença à les taquiner légèrement.

« Je vois que certains ne perdent pas de temps ! » s'amusa t-il.

Cela eut le mérité de rendre son fils rouge comme une tomate. Puis Tom leur avait montra l'un à l'autre leur chambre et les averti que le dîner serait servi dans peu de temps. Mais juste avant qu'Harry ne ferme sa porte, Tom ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Harry sur sa joue.

_« Cela va être une sacré semaine, »_ fut la seule pensée d'Harry avant de s'endormir le soir-même.

_« Et c'était peu cas de le dire …., »_ soupira Harry, lors du dernier jour au Manoir Jedusor.

Tout au long de la semaine, Tom n'avait cessé de s'approcher de lui. Plus qu'il ne devrait. De le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais de manière tellement subtile qu'Harry ne savait pas s'il le faisait exprès ou si l'homme le draguait.

Ces sept jours passés avec le Serpentard avait montré pas mal de chose à Harry sur le comportement de l'autre homme. Premièrement, il était là à chaque nausées, envies, pleurs, rires d'Harry. Il n'en ratait jamais. La deuxième chose qu'il avait appris était que Tom était maniaque. Chaque chose devait être à sa place et au bon endroit. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Sirius quand il était venu leur rendre visite.

_Flash back_

_« Attends, Sirius, tu vas voir, déplace ce vase, et attends que Ton arrive, » rigola James. _

_Le jeune ne pût s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à l'immaturité de ses parents. Parfois il se demandait comment son père pouvait être son père. Oh Harry savait très bien pourquoi James aimé tant embêter Tom. Le Serpentard tombait si facilement dans le panneau que rien ne pouvait arrêter le Gryffondor. _

_Attendant patiemment que Tom rentre, les trois Gryffondors parlèrent de la dernière découverte de Neville. _

_« Qui a osé déplacé ce vase ?! » s'écria Tom. _

_Et ce fut suffisant pour que son père et son parrain se mette à rire. _

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Riant de ses souvenirs, Harry descendit et retrouva Tom dans le séjour. Son père était déjà reparti au manoir Potter.

« Eh bien, me quitter te rend joyeux, Harry ? » sourit Tom.

Le jeune homme regarda le plus vieux dans les yeux et lui retourna son sourire.

« Bien sûr que non Tom. Tu sais très bien que tu vas me manquer, » se moqua-t-il.

« Allez viens que je t'aide à transplaner, » se rapprocha Tom.

Le prenant dans ses bras, Tom transplana dans le séjour des Potter. Depuis une semaine que le Gryffondor était là, le Serpentard avait fait pas mal de tentative pour l'habituer à sa présence. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de passer au niveau supérieur. Sachant que James était dans les parties supérieures du manoir, Tom se pencha vers Harry.

_Qui ouvrit grand les yeux sentant les lèvres de Tom sur les siennes._

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi votre avis ! :D

A vendredi,

Khay !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Confiance

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Avec ce long pont, je ne savais même plus si nous sommes jeudi, vendredi ou samedi haha ! Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je devais publier mon chapitre !

Une nouvelle fois, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, mis en follow ou favorites ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont posté une review ! Merci beaucoup !

En ce moment, j'ai une petite baisse de régime concernant l'écriture ! Je n'ai plus de courage pour écrire ! Haha ! So bad ! Je suis en mode grosse déprime totale !

A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !

Et en plus de ça, pour parfaire la chose ... Mon téléphone a rendu l'âme ! Non mais franchement ! Je pense que je suis la pire poissarde au monde ! Demander à Patmol25, elle va vous confirmer ça ! :(

Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les fautes dans le précédent chapitre, je ne les ai vu qu'une fois mon chapitre publié et impossible de modifier ! Vraiment désolée ! (Vous pouvez me fouetter sur la place publique !)

Enfin bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps !

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Confiance_

Tom grogna. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des semaines en arrière. Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Harry, ce dernier s'était volatilisé. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, que ce soit au Manoir Potter ou au ministère, le jeune Gryffondor trouvait toujours un moyen de le fuir. Cela faisait exactement deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé plus qu'un « bonjour ».

Bon d'accord, il est vrai qu'il aurait dû demander au jeune Gryffondor s'il pouvait l'embrasser, mais par Merlin était-ce sa faute s'il se transformait en Poufsouffle dès qu'il le voyait ? Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Tom rentra dans son bureau dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui le mènerait vers son … compagnon ?

Parce que oui, Harry avait décidé de revenir travailler malgré le désaccord de Tom ! Depuis une petite semaine, il n'était pas rare pour le Serpentard de voir le jeune homme au sein du Ministère. Que ce soit dans le quartier des Aurors ou dans le Département de Justice. Bien sûr, avant l'arrivée d'Harry, Tom avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il valait mieux laisser le Gryffondor en paix.

Enfin, il avait doucement dit à James Potter, en plein milieu du hall du Ministère que toute personne parlant de la grossesse ou de sa relation avec Harry, se retrouverait avec un léger problème sur les bras. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute si –_comme par hasard, bien sûr_\- plusieurs personnes étaient présentes à ce moment-là et qu'elles étaient curieuses de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Tom Jedusor et James Potter ?

C'était ce que Tom avait dit à Harry quand ce dernier était venu –en colère dû à la rumeur qui circulait grâce à lui- le voir dans son bureau. Heureusement que James avait confirmé au jeune homme que c'était vrai. Sinon, Tom ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

En effet, le chef des Aurors avait expliqué à Tom que depuis quelques jours, il avait à faire face aux sautes d'humeurs de l'homme enceint. Et que ce n'était pas vraiment plaisant. Certains mots étaient mêmes devenus tabous dans le Manoir Potter.

Le Serpentard s'en était rendu compte lors d'une visite de courtoisie –enfin il les nommait comme cela pour ne pas se faire jeter trop vite du Manoir par Harry. Le parrain de ce dernier, présent également, avait regardé le jeune homme.

« Par Merlin, Harry, tu as vraiment grossi ! » s'était-il exclamé.

L'ambiance qui était pourtant calme s'était directement glacée après les paroles de Sirius Black. Tom n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ne pas être la cible du regard meurtrier d'Harry Potter. Quelques secondes après les mots de Sirius, ce dernier s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux roses, de gros boutons sur le visage, et des habits vraiment hideux.

Le pire ? Harry avait lancé un sort de mutisme bien puissant empêchant ainsi son parrain de lancer les contre-sorts.

« Je n'ai pas grossi Black. Si je t'entends encore me dire que je suis gros, je te le ferai regretter, » exprima d'un ton doucereux Harry.

Le comble pour Sirius Black ? Il avait un rendez-vous avec un homme peu de temps après. Harry n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre et avait bien fermé la porte derrière lui de sorte à ne pas être déranger.

Bien sûr, Tom aurait pût libérer Black, tout comme James. Mais avoir un Harry Potter enceint sur le dos … très peu pour les deux hommes. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas suicidaires !

Grognant face à la charge de travail présente sur son bureau, Tom se plongea directement dedans dans l'espoir de finir le plus vite. Pour aller voir Harry et lui proposer de dîner avec lui. _« L'espoir fait vivre, »_ pensa-t-il. En effet, il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à attraper le Gryffondor.

Ne voyant pas l'heure passé, il ne releva la tête que quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Si Tom était surpris de l'identité de ses visiteurs, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Si ce n'est un froncement de sourcil.

« Bonjour Tom, » salua Fred ou Georges Weasley.

Le Serpentard ne savait vraiment pas les différencier.

« Fred, Georges, Neville. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » les invita-t-il.

Les trois Gryffondors échangèrent un regard. Les jeunes hommes avaient longuement réfléchi avant de venir rendre visite au Serpentard. Ils savaient très bien qu'ils risquaient gros si quelqu'un –dont il-ne-faut-pas-dire-le-nom - venaient à apprendre leur présence dans ce bureau.

En fait, s'ils étaient là, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils voyaient très bien leur ami dans la lune. Au départ, ils avaient tous pensé que c'était la faute de Lily Potter. Mais quand ils l'avaient surpris se toucher les lèvres une énième fois, Neville avait décidé de lui tirer les vers du nez !

Avec beaucoup de patience, les trois Gryffondors avaient laissé Harry exprimer ses sentiments. Sa joie face au baiser de Tom. Le jeune homme enceint leur avait également exprimé sa crainte.

Que Tom ne soit intéressé par lui qu'à cause de leur enfant.

C'est pourquoi les trois hommes étaient présents, ici, face au Serpentard. Ils avaient décidé qu'ils se devaient de le faire.

« Tom, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour vous aider, » soupira Fred. « Parce que vu comment vous êtes parti, vous y serez encore dans dix ans. »

Le dit-Tom ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Il haussa tout simplement un sourcil, attendant la suite.

« Ce que veut dire Fred, c'est que … eh bien … vous vous y prenez comme un pied en fait, » grimaça Neville. « Tout en étant poli, Tom, bien sûr. »

« Hum, » Georges se racla la gorge. « C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, nous avons un plan, pour que vous puissiez discuter avec Harry. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut au Serpentard pour abandonner ses dossiers.

« Je suis tout ouïe, messieurs. »

"*"*"*"*"*"

Harry regarda sa montre. Neville l'avait invité au restaurant « Les Étoiles Sorcières » pour lui parler de sa relation avec Luna. Il semblerait que le jeune homme ait quelques soucis avec sa compagne. Bien qu'Harry trouvait cela bizarre. Le Gryffondor et la Serglaide s'étaient rencontré lors de la cinquième année des deux garçons et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis.

Le jeune Potter se rappelait très bien, la façon dont Neville regardait la jeune Serglaide. Malgré sa timidité, l'héritier Longdubat avait montré qu'il était bel et bien un Gryffondor et avait invité la jeune Lovegood à sortir avec lui.

Autant Harry que les jumeaux attendaient le jour où Neville se déciderait _enfin_ à demander la main à la jeune fille. Le jeune homme savait que son frère souhaitait fonder une famille avec Luna. Malheureusement, l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait se le permettre avec leur emploi du temps. Neville étant devenu un botaniste très connu et était assez sollicité en ce moment. Alors que Luna voyageait énormément autour du monde pour le journal de son père : Le Chicaneur.

Alors les deux jeunes gens se contentaient de cette relation. Pour le moment, cela leur convenait pleinement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de changer.

« Bonsoir Harry. »

La bouche grande ouverte, Harry regarda l'homme face à lui. Cela faisait un très long moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et il le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Malgré tout, il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Allons, Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de m'appeler Lucius, ne sommes pas suffisamment proche l'un de l'autre pour que tu te le permettes ? »

Le Gryffondor regarda son homologue. Il y avait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas vu et parlé avec le Serpentard. La seule et unique fois où il l'avait vu, c'était dans le bureau de Tom. Où il ne s'était pas vraiment attardé.

« Alors, dis-moi, as-tu vraiment une relation avec Tom Jedusor ? » demanda curieusement Lucius.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer. Il avait entendu au moins une centaine de fois cette maudite question au cours de ses dernières semaines.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde _Lucius_, » susurra doucereusement une voix au-dessus du Gryffondor, alors que des mains se posaient sur son épaule.

_« Tom, »_ pensa l'héritier Potter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de sa présence ici ce soir, mais il était vraiment heureux de le voir ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'affronter Lucius, surtout pas maintenant !

« Tom, » salua Lucius. « Vous tombez bien, je me renseignais auprès d'Harry à propos de votre relation. »

Lucius se permit un sourire vicieux. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Harry, alors personne ne l'aurait. Quand il avait lu la Gazette des Sorciers l'autre jour, il avait été très en colère. Une bouffée de haine l'avait pris à l'encontre du Gryffondor. Comment avait-il pu tomber enceint de l'autre Serpentard ?! Mais surtout se permettre d'avoir une relation avec lui !

Harry Potter ne pouvait pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ! Puis il s'était ressaisi. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver comme cela. Surtout pas contre le jeune homme. Et puis, il ne croyait pas totalement aux racontars de la Gazette. C'est pourquoi il avait contacté Adam Lee, l'ancien compagnon de Tom Jedusor, afin d'avoir toutes les informations.

Et Adam Lee ne s'était pas gêné pour tout lui raconter. L'échange de place avec Potter chez le médicomage, la grossesse non-voulue du Gryffondor, la découverte de Tom. Lucius ne fut jamais aussi heureux que ce jour-là. Il avait encore toutes ses chances avec Harry Potter.

Alors quand ce dernier était revenu au travail, il l'avait pisté petit à petit. Il avait découvert ses habitues, ses sorties. Tout. Ainsi, quand il avait –malencontreusement- entendu Neville inviter Harry au restaurant le soir-même, il n'avait pas hésité.

C'était sa chance !

Il avait alors calmement attendu que le Gryffondor s'installe et était venu le rejoindre. Il voulait tenter de flirter avec lui tant qu'il était seul. Alors quand Tom était arrivé, il était prêt à bondir de son siège et à le faire dégager, mais quelque chose en lui remua et il resta calme. Oh oui, il allait réussir à briser ce couple.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela ne vous concerne en rien, une nouvelle fois, » menaça Tom.

Levant les mains au ciel, Lucius regarda Tom.

« Bien, alors j'imagine que je vais vous laisser. Bon appétit messieurs, » sourit Lucius.

Alors qu'il le regardait partir, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. D'après les rumeurs, Lucius n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Cela étonnait et effrayait le jeune Gryffondor.

« Bien, maintenant, je peux te saluer convenable. Bonjour Harry, » chuchota Tom en posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

« Je … » bégaya-t-il. « Tom ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu penses vraiment que tu peux m'embrasser comme … ?! »

Tom le regarda calmement s'énerver avant de le couper.

« Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui t'apprécie et que tu apprécies. Ne le nie pas, s'il te plaît. Alors, je veux essayer, voir si ça marche entre toi et moi. Et non, ce n'est pas à cause de notre enfant que tu portes. J'ai envie d'en connaître plus sur toi, et uniquement toi. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Etait-il en train de rêver ou étais-ce réellement la réalité ?

« Tu veux dire … ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Sortons ensemble, » sourit-il.

"*"*"*"*"*"

Tom ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. La vie lui souriait complètement en ce moment. Assis sur sa chaise dans son bureau, il se permit quelques minutes. Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que sa vie était très mouvementée.

« Et c'était peu cas de le dire …, » pensa-t-il. Depuis que les Gryffondors étaient rentrés dans sa vie, il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passé. Il ne le regrettait pas. Bien au contraire. Il avait l'impression de sortir de cette triste monotonie qu'était son ancienne vie.

Oui, rencontrer ces Gryffondors était un véritable bonheur.

Il avait eu pas mal de préjugés contre eux. Entre sa scolarité et sa vie politique, il s'était vite rendu compte que les Gryffondors étaient des ennemis. Qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas leur faire confiance ou leur confier de tâches trop importantes.

Du moins, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre vraiment James Potter. Tous ses préjugés contre lui s'étaient fait la malle. Il l'avait imaginé fonceur, irréfléchi, stupide et amoureux de choses futiles. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il était un fin stratège et très conservateur sur certaines choses. Avant, lors des réunions mensuelles du ministère, il avait l'habitude de le voir rire avec ses amis sans en comprendre la raison. Alors, il s'était décidé de s'asseoir à ses côtés lors de la dernière qui avait eu lieu la semaine passée, et il devait s'avouer que James plaçait souvent des petites piques bien comme il fallait. Il n'avait jamais trouvé une réunion aussi amusante.

Puis, il avait rencontré les jumeaux Weasley. Fred et Georges. Il connaissait très bien la famille Weasley. Entre Arthur et Percy, Tom avait également une idée bien arrêté sur les Weasley. Mais malgré le peu de temps passé avec les jumeaux, il s'était très vite rendu compte que tout ce qu'il pensait était faux. Les deux garçons étaient très … serpentard – définitivement- quand ils voulaient quelque chose. Harry lui avait longuement parlé des bêtises qu'il avait faites avec les jumeaux mais aussi avec Neville Longdubat.

Au départ, Tom avait vraiment détesté le fils Longdubat. Il était trop malin pour son propre bien. Botaniste de renom, fils de Franck et Alice Longdubat, ce n'était définitivement pas sa première rencontre avec le Gryffondor. Mais il n'avait jamais poussé très loin. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un jeune homme dénudé d'intérêt. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Aujourd'hui, si quelqu'un lui posait une question sur le jeune Longdubat, sa première pensée serait « trop malin pour son propre bien ». Oh oui, entre ses idées, ses envies et ses manières, Neville était un redoutable Gryffondor.

C'est pour cela que Tom n'avait pas vraiment peur pour son compagnon. Que cela lui plaisait de dire ce mot. Une semaine auparavant, Harry avait accepté de former un couple avec lui. Il en était très heureux ! Il voulait vraiment que sa relation avec le jeune homme fonctionne. Pas parce qu'il était enceint, mais parce qu'il appréciait la personne en elle-même.

Oui, Tom appréciait énormément Harry Potter.

Secouant la tête, le Serpentard tenta de se remettre au travail. Ce soir, encore, Harry passait le voir à son bureau pour qu'ils rentrent tous les deux au Manoir Jedusor. Tom avait quelques idées face à ce qu'il pourrait faire tous les deux ensembles.

« Entrez, » invita-t-il quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées.

Devant lui se tenait la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir en ce moment. Lucius Malfoy était vraiment devenu pénible cette semaine. A le courser ou lui ou Harry. A tenter de glaner quelques informations par-ci par-là. Tom ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il recherchait au juste, mais il commençait vraiment à se lasser de ce jeu.

« Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, sachez que je suis venue vous voir en ami, Tom, » parla calmement Lucius.

Le regardant suspicieusement, Tom l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Je vous écoute. »

Lucius le remercia du regard et s'assit en face de lui. Croissant ses jambes, il soupira.

« Ce que je vais vous dire, va peut-être vous choquer, mais je crois qu'il faut que je vous en informe, » commença Lucius.

Tom lui fit signe de la main de continuer.

« Je sais, tout comme le monde sorcier, que Monsieur Potter est enceint. Et que vous êtes également le père. Mais malgré tout, un doute subsiste en moi, Tom. »

Lucius se racla la gorge.

« Voyez-vous, juste avant que cet article paraisse, j'ai cru entendre Harry dire à Hermione Granger qu'il était enceint. Mais que le père ne voulait pas de cet enfant. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voilà donc ce que voulait Lucius : les séparer.

« Je vous interromps tout de suite, Lucius, l'histoire que vous êtes en train de me raconter est bien la mienne et celle d'Harry. »

L'homme aux yeux clairs le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Tom. J'ai appris de source sûre qu'Harry est enceint depuis trois mois. Or, l'histoire dont je vous parle a eu lieu, il y a quatre mois, » expliqua calmement Lucius. « Vous rappelez-vous Alexandre Klaun ? »

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de cet homme. Un scandale avait éclaté entre lui et James Potter, quelques mois de cela. Selon le chef des Aurors, Klaun aurait interrogé trop violemment un des détenus. Cela avait duré quelques jours avec que l'homme ne donne sa démission et disparaisse du monde sorcier.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. »

Lucius se racla la gorge.

« Harry et lui entretenaient une relation secrète. Je le sais étant donné que mon fils, Drago est en couple avec le fils Weasley. Les jumeaux, en ont parlé à Ronald qui l'a dit à Drago. Vous connaissez la suite. »

Toute logique disparue de la tête de Tom. Harry n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il était bien trop honnête !

« Écoutez Tom, si vous ne me croyez pas, posez-lui la question et vous verrez. Je sais que je ne vous suis pas paru très sympathique et peut-être même trop envahissant. Mais je voulais vous avertir. Quelques années de cela, Harry a essayé de me faire le même coup. Ce n'est qu'en respect à James Potter que je n'ai rien dit. »

Tom fronça encore plus les sourcils. Peu importe ce que lui dirai Malfoy, il ne le croirait pas. Harry et James avaient certes des défauts, mais le mensonge, sûrement pas !

« Lucius, je vais être clair et net, je ne … » commença Tom avant d'être interrompu par des coups frappé à la porte.

Invitant la personne à rentrer, le propriétaire du bureau ne pût s'empêcher de grogner.

« Oh, bonsoir Harry. Bien, Tom, je vais vous laisser. Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit, » salua Lucius. « Au revoir Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers Tom et le regarda. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans une réflexion extrême qu'il n'osa pas le déranger.

« Harry ? Que s'est-il passé entre ton père et Alexandre Klaun ? »

Le Gryffondor sursauta et regarda l'autre homme apeuré. Tom ne pouvait pas savoir n'est-ce pas ?!

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » bégaya-t-il.

Tom fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Pourquoi réponds-tu par une autre question. Ma question est simple, non ? » Demanda-t-il. « Que s'est-il passé entre ton père et ce Klaun ?! »

Le plus jeune trembla. Si, Tom savait. Il était au courant de toute l'histoire.

« Tom, écoute, je t'en supplie, comprends-moi ! Il fallait que je le fasse, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça ! »

Un poignard dans son cœur lui aurait fait moins mal. Alors que toute sa semaine s'était bien passée, voilà qu'Harry venait de lui arracher son cœur…

« Alors, c'est vrai … L'enfant que tu portes n'est pas le mien, » murmura-t-il.

Harry sursauta.

« Quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?! »

« Je sais que cet enfant n'est pas le mien ! Tu m'as menti dès le départ ! Toi, tes amis, ton père ! Vous m'avez tous menti ! »

« Comment oses-tu dire cela ?! Bien sûr que si cet enfant est le tien ! Comment peut-il être un d'autre ?! »

« Arrête de mentir Potter ! Je suis au courant de tout ! »

« Écoute moi bien, je ne sais pas qui t'a raconté ses conneries, mais tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! »

« Vraiment ? Et comment puis-je te faire confiance ?! Qui me dit que tu n'as pas forniqué à droite et à gauche pour avoir cet enfant ?! »

« Quand vas-tu comprendre que cet enfant est le tien ?! »

« Prouve-le ! »

« Je suis vierge ! » Cria-t-il. « Je suis toujours vierge ! La seule raison pour laquelle cet enfant est là n'est pas parce que j'ai forniqué à droite et à gauche comme tu dis ! Mais il est là par insémination ! »

Tom s'arrêta et regarda Harry qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche.

« Pardon ? Tu es … vierge ?! »

* * *

Surprise ! :D

Alors, à votre avis, la réaction de Tom ? Je vais vous proposer trois propositions !

1 - Tom pense qu'Harry lui ment et c'est finalement James qui intervient pour les aider !

2 - Harry s'enfuit une nouvelle fois par peur de la réaction de Tom Jedusor !

3 - Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fuit et ils sont tous les deux heureux !

**_Ensuite, une petite question : Vous voulez que l'enfant soit un Garçon ou une Fille ?_**

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à vous lire et fais en sorte de tous vous répondre !

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Khay !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Amusement

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonsoir, Bonjour

Me revoici de nouveau pour le chapitre 10 ! Je viens de me rendre que l'histoire a bien avancé et que l'on se rapproche vraiment de la fin !

Ca me déprime un peu ... Le Blues de l'auteur ?

Enfin bref, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai à nouveau eu de l'inspiration mais ... pour mon autre histoire ... J'ai écris le Prologue et le Chapitre 1 en une nuit.

Par la suite, je tenais à** vous remercier** tous et toutes pour toutes ses merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez posté ! Vous avez été **fabuleuses et fabuleux** !

Je me rends compte que je l'oublie assez souvent, mais je tiens également à **vous remercier **à tous de me lire avec autant de plaisir et de me suivre.

Pour une jeune fille comme moi qui n'a pas énormément confiance en moi, ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi et **je tenais à vous remercier** mille fois !

Bon, j'arrête avec mon mélodrame et vous laisse avec mon nouveau chapitre !

D'ailleurs, vous avez presque eu toutes torts ! Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça ! Juste un peu sur les bords ! Franchement !

C'était la proposition 3 qu'il fallait prendre haha !

Dans ce chapitre, préparez-vous à savoir qui est le compagnon de Tom ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

En attendant,

Enjoy,

Khay

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Amusement_

Tom cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Harry était … vierge ?! Il regarda le jeune Gryffondor, les yeux grands ouverts. S'il n'était pas un Serpentard, il se serait discrètement pincé le bras pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Mais sa réputation l'en empêchait. Alors, calmement, il observa de plus près son compagnon.

Il mentirait en disant qu'Harry était quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il était beau. Mais d'une beauté naturelle. Des yeux verts que certaines personnes avaient du mal à soutenir. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnant un air sauvage. Un visage fin et doux ne laissant pas de doute face à la douceur du brun.

Et son corps. Son corps où son petit ventre pointait. Ce petit ventre où était caché leur enfant. Mais malgré tout, il restait magnifique. Oui, Harry Potter pouvait facilement attirer le regard. D'une certaine manière, Tom remerciait Lily Potter et Ginevra Weasley d'avoir informées la Gazette des Sorciers qu'Harry était à lui.

Mais par les couilles à Merlin, Harry était vierge !

L'information passa brusquement dans son cerveau à nouveau ! Harry – Potter – était – vierge ! Tom cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Il ne rêvait pas, hein ? Harry était vraiment vierge ? Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour ?

« Oui, je suis vierge, » soupira Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor était sûr que maintenant, Tom allait le rejeter. La plupart des hommes ou des femmes qu'il avait tenté de fréquenter le fuyait dès qu'il leurs annonçait sa virginité. Il n'était pas naïf. La plupart des femmes préférait un homme avec de l'expérience. Alors que les hommes voulaient vite lui ravir sa virginité et disparaître de sa vie peu de temps après.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû un jour ou l'autre dire à Tom qu'il est vierge. Mais il voulait retarder cela le plus tard possible. Histoire d'être lui-même prêt. Seulement quand Tom avait abordé le sujet d'Alexander Klaun, il s'était énervé et lui avait avoué ce qu'il cherchait le plus à cacher.

Il y a sept mois de cela, il avait eu une relation avec Alexander. Si on pouvait appeler cela une relation. Harry avait commencé à sortir avec lui peu de temps après que son père lui ai présenté. Au départ, tout allait très bien ! Puis un jour, Harry s'était senti en confiance avec cette relation et avait avoué à Alexander sa virginité.

A partir de ce jour-là, Harry avait subi une pression monstre de son ex-petit-ami. Ce dernier avait commencé à lui faire du chantage. Mais pas qu'à lui. A son père aussi, le menaçant d'attirer l'attention sur la virginité de son fils. Au départ, Harry avait dit à James de ne pas s'en mêler et ce dernier l'avait écouté. Mais quand en plein milieu d'un entraînement d'Aurors, Alexandre était venu et avait ordonné à James de le promouvoir, alors le père de famille était intervenu.

Il avait commencé par en parler à Amélia Bones, qui l'avait aidé juridiquement, avant de convoquer Alexandre et de lui demander des explications. Puis il avait fini par le virer. Amélia avait alors conseillé à James et Harry de faire passer cela pour un conflit avec un détenu. Cela avait bien sûr été un scandale dans tout le Ministère de la Magie. Klaun ayant essayé de faire entendre sa voix et de regagner sa place d'Auror. Mais Amélia, sa patronne, avait vite fini par le remettre en place.

Depuis une rumeur circulait comme quoi, il y avait eu un problème entre deux. Alors quand Tom avait commencé à en parler, Harry avait paniqué ! Il voulait lui dire la vérité avec que cela n'arrive. Mais il ne pensait pas lui révéler ainsi sa virginité !

« D'accord. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune Gryffondor de cligner des yeux.

« D'accord ? »

« Oui, je te crois. Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi. »

Tom fit le tour de son bureau. Et alla serrer Harry dans ses bras avant de les faire tous les deux s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises du bureau. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Oui, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'il soit vierge. Bien au contraire. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry était à lui, corps et âme !

D'une certaine manière, Tom était heureux avec Harry. Il lui apportait une forme de stabilité et une vision du monde un peu différente de la sienne. Et puis, surtout, il allait lui donner un enfant. Et rien que cela était magnifique. Mais parfois, il avait quand même envie de fuir le Gryffondor. De peur de s'attacher à lui. Plus qu'il ne devrait du moins.

Parce que plus le temps avançait et plus Tom Jedusor appréciait Harry Potter.

Ne voulant pas penser à cela, le Serpentard se pencha à nouveau et embrassa son Gryffondor.

« Je viens d'y penser mais … c'est assez ironique quand on y pense ! »

« De quoi ? » Questionna Harry.

« Que tu sois enceint en étant vierge, » sourit Tom. « On va pouvoir en raconter des choses à nos enfants. »

Harry sursauta. Son compagnon avait bien dit « nos enfants » ? Cela voulait dire qu'il en voulait plus ? Mais alors, Harry n'était vraiment pas juste une passade pour lui le temps de la grossesse ? Certes, Tom lui avait assuré qu'il tenait à lui, et qu'il était prêt à avoir une relation à long terme avec lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il voulait d'autres enfants avec lui …

« Oui, enfin pour qu'on ait d'autres enfants, il faudrait que j'accepte d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec toi, Jedusor, » taquina Harry.

Embrassant le cou du plus jeune, Tom laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Est-ce un défi, Potter ? »

« Peur de perdre ? »

« Je relève ton défi. Qu'est-ce que je gagne si j'arrive à mes fins ? »

« Ce que tu souhaites. Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je résiste ? »

« Ce que tu souhaites, » murmura Tom avant de l'embrasser.

"******"

Fred et Georges se regardèrent. Avant de regarder Neville. Qui regarda Harry. Qui ouvrit grand la bouche et se pinça discrètement le bras. Avant de regarder ses amis.

Pause. Oui, c'était ça. Son esprit était sur pause et il s'imaginait des choses. Pas vrai ? Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait vraiment devenir fou. Il ferma fort les yeux. Puis les rouvrit doucement. Et retomba sur la même image.

Il regarda à nouveau Neville qui avait penché la tête sur le côté, essayant de déchiffrer l'image face à lui.

« Par les culottes sales de Merlin ! » S'exclama Fred.

James sursauta. C'était un cauchemar. Son fils et ses amis n'étaient pas derrière lui alors qu'il était en train de fricoter avec quelqu'un ? N'est-ce pas ? Remettant rapidement son caleçon, il se tourna vers les quatre jeunes hommes en souriant.

« Ah, vous êtes là, » tenta-t-il.

Son père était en train de fricoter avec … non, il ne voulait pas y penser !

« J'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Rien du tout, » répliqua Harry.

« Ouais, enfin, vu leur position et le manque d'habits, tu ne peux pas faire genre, » murmura Georges.

Prenant les choses en mains, Neville attrapa Harry par le bras avant de faire signe aux jumeaux de le suivre et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune Potter.

« On va vous laisser … euh … finir ce que vous avez à faire, » Neville chassa l'image qu'il avait en tête. « On … euh … 'fin bref. On va vous laisser. »

Il fit monter tout le monde le plus rapidement possible dans la chambre d'Harry avant de bien fermer la chambre et de lancer un charme de silence. Ouais, il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre ce qu'il se passait en bas.

« J'ai pas rêvé, hein, les mecs ? Vous avez bien vu comme moi ? » Demanda Fred choqué.

« Qui aurait cru cela …, » chuchota Neville.

Un silence s'installa.

« Par Merlin, si tu voyais ta tête Harry ! » s'esclaffa George avant d'être rejoint par son frère et Neville.

Et ils avaient de quoi rire. Les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes, Harry semblait totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Certes, son père ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il n'avait aucune préférence. Il était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.

Mais bordel, son père et son parrain ? Merlin était-il tombé sur la tête ?!

"******"

« Hum, eh bien, on peut dire que ça s'est bien passé, » tenta James.

Sirius le regarda. Bien passé ? Il n'avait pas vraiment la même définition des choses … Cela faisait quelques jours que les deux hommes avaient commencé à flirter ensemble. Au départ, ça leur semblait bizarre, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre. Certes, ils avaient toujours nourri des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment mis de noms sur ses sentiments.

La plupart de leurs amis pensait qu'ils étaient comme frères. Alors quand quelqu'un le leur disait, ils se contentaient tous les deux de sourire. Mais ils ne confirmaient jamais. Comment confirmer quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?

Par contre, Remus avait toujours douté. Il avait souvent tenté de faire reconnaitre autant à l'un qu'à l'autre que leur relation était bien trop ambigüe pour n'être qu'amicale ou fraternelle. Mais quand James avait rencontré Lily et qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à elle alors Remus avait laissé tomber. Bien qu'il voyait à quel point cela rendait Sirius désagréable avec Lily.

Sirius s'était même demandé à certains moments si Lily n'était pas effrayée par la relation qu'il avait avec son ami… Dès que l'homme venait pour voir James, la rousse s'arrangeait toujours pour être là.

Quand James avait quitté Lily – presque un mois auparavant- et qu'il était passé voir Sirius, le Black l'avait accueilli et avait parlementé avec lui sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour sa femme. Petit à petit, James avait avoué ressentir qu'un faible pincement au cœur maintenant qu'il avait quitté sa femme. Mais qu'étonnamment, il n'avait pas besoin de se la gueule pour traverser cela.

Le lendemain, il l'avait revu. Les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer. Inconsciemment, l'un comme l'autre recherchaient un contact, un effleurement, peu importe. Puis jours après jours, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Une multitude de sentiments étaient passé en eux. De la joie, de l'excitation, de l'amour. Tout.

Alors ils s'étaient décidés à réessayer. Et à chaque jour, leur relation se renforçait.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis ces dernières semaines, qu'ils avaient une relation sexuelle. Mais c'était bien la première fois que son fils et ses amis les découvraient. Par Gryffondor, que Sirius se sentait mortifié. Il aurait vraiment préféré que son filleul apprenne sa relation avec son père d'une autre façon. Le jeune homme avait déjà eu pas mal de soucis ces derniers temps alors savoir que son père se tapait son parrain, cela ne devait pas l'aider. Non vraiment pas.

Se rhabillant, il suivit James dans la cuisine. Aucun des deux n'osait prononcer un mot. Ils étaient encore trop gênés. Ils venaient tous les deux de se rendre compte qu'Harry venait de les prendre en flagrant délit.

« Hum, je suis juste passer récupérer une bouteille d'eau, » entendit-il Harry chuchoter.

Se tournant vers son fils, James le regarda et tenta de lui sourire. Mais seule une grimace prit place sur son visage. Qu'il était gêné. C'était vraiment un cauchemar …

« Pouvons-nous discuter ? S'il te plaît ? » Demanda Sirius.

Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Harry.

« Euh, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, »

« S'il te plaît, Harry, » Supplia James.

Le père de famille connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir que ce dernier allait l'éviter pendant un long moment s'il ne prenait pas les devants. Parler de sexualité rendait toujours Harry bredouille et mortifié de honte. Il choisissait toujours la fuite.

« Écoutez, si vous êtes heureux ensemble, c'est cool pour moi, » soupira Harry. « Franchement, je vais pas dire que je ne suis pas choqué, mais j'imagine que ça date pas d'hier. »

« Oui, mais enfin, il faut qu'on …, » commença James.

« Papa. Es-tu heureux avec Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il. James acquiesça. « Et toi Sirius, es-tu heureux avec mon père ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, ça me va. C'est bon le choc est passé. J'en ai discuté avec Neville, Fred et Georges. Vous avez aussi le droit au bonheur. »

James se leva et serra son garçon dans ses bras. Parfois il se demandait comment Harry pouvait être son fils. Il sentit les bras de Sirius se refermer autour d'eux.

« Que c'est cliché, » rigola Fred déboulant subitement dans la cuisine. « Et moi qui était descendu pour voir du sang, voilà que je tombe sur la Famille Parfaite, tsss. »

Harry secoua la tête avant de s'extirper des bras de son père et parrain. Donnant une bouteille à son ami, il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Oh, une dernière chose. »

« Oui ? » Demanda James alors que Sirius reportait son attention sur Harry.

« _Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce canapé._ » Il était hors de question qu'il pose une quelconque partie de son corps sur ce canapé souillé.

"*****"

Tom se dirigeait vers le centre de détention du Ministère. Un homme avait encore amené un objet dangereux et c'était encore une fois à lui de se charger de savoir ce que c'était. Parfois, le Serpentard se demandait si James ne faisait pas exprès de le faire se déplacer.

Peut-être aurait-il dût éviter de lui demander qui était dessous entre lui et Sirius ?

Non, mais franchement, quand deux semaines auparavant Harry était venu le voir et lui avait raconté, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les deux hommes ensembles ? C'était vraiment la fin du monde. Aucun des deux n'était capable de rattraper l'autre. Alors forcément, les imaginer ensemble était vraiment amusant.

Quand il avait pu revoir James, il n'avait pas hésité à le taquiner. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Après tout, quand les Potter avaient vécu chez lui, James ne s'était pas gêné pour le taquiner lui et Harry. Alors qui était-il pour se gêner de faire la même ?

Sauf qu'à la différence, le chef des Aurors n'hésitait pas à le faire appeler à tout bout de champ, pour différents objets. Mêmes les objets les plus débiles. Et aujourd'hui aussi.

« Tom ? »

Harry regarda son compagnon qui passait devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir s'étaient éloignées du Serpentard, par crainte de subir ses foudres.

« Harry. Bonjour, » sourit Tom. « J'allais voir ton père, veux-tu m'accompagner ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. J'y allais aussi. Il semblerait que ce coup-ci, ce soit sérieux, » répondit Harry.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancé leur défi, Tom n'hésitaient plus à être de plus en plus tactile avec Harry. Cela ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre, tant que les crises hormonales n'intervenaient pas …

Bientôt à la fin de son cinquième mois de grossesse, le ventre du Gryffondor apparaissait bien. Mais surtout le bébé allait très bien. Tom se rappelait très bien quand il l'avait senti bouger pour la première fois. Quelques jours auparavant, l'elfe de maison des Potter était venu le réveiller chez lui aux alentours des trois heures du matin, lui ordonnant de se dépêcher, qu'Harry avait besoin de lui.

Paniquant, il s'était hâté. Il n'avait passé qu'un tee-shirt et un bas de pyjama avant de transplaner directement dans la chambre d'Harry. Qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit, allongé, en train de pleurer. Il s'était pressé vers lui, posant sa main sur le ventre d'Harry, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Et alors qu'Harry allait répondre, il avait ressenti un petit coup contre sa main.

« C'est … ? »

« Il ou Elle tenait à te dire Bonsoir aussi, » rigola Harry à travers ses larmes.

Il avait alors passé la nuit au côté du Gryffondor, la main sur son ventre. C'était comme ça que les avait retrouvé James le lendemain. Quand il avait appris la raison, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Jusqu'à ce que le bébé se manifeste pour saluer son grand-père.

Secouant la tête face à ses vieux souvenirs, Tom sortit de l'ascenseur avec Harry. Se dirigeant calmement vers le bureau des Aurors, ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit un homme courir vers eux, attraper Harry et pointer sa baguette sur la tête du jeune homme.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il vit son père et d'autre Aurors courir vers lui et s'arrêter au côté de Tom. Il les regarda tous les deux, les suppliant de l'aider.

« Stop ! » Hurla la voix derrière Harry. « Dis-moi Potter, n'est-ce pas ton fils chéri ? Si tu souhaites que je te le rende, tu vas me rendre mon sac et me laisser partir ! »

James regarda l'homme devant lui. Il savait que ce délinquant n'était pas du genre à plaisanter. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour parler, Tom le devança.

« Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire, » susurra Tom.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir eurent peur. Tom Jedusor avait libéré toute sa magie et son aura meurtrière. James ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Il savait très bien que Tom était puissant et dangereux. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve. Mais être aussi près et ressentir encore plus sa magie le rendait nerveux.

Harry regarda Tom droit dans les yeux, le suppliant de l'aider lui et leur bébé. De les sauver. Bien sûr, il sentait comme tous les autres la puissance de Tom, mais elle ne l'effrayait pas. Elle était là pour le protéger lui et le bébé.

« Te mêles pas de ça, Jedusor ! » s'exclama le malfrat. « Si tu fais un pas de plus, je lui explose sa cervelle ! »

Tom regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. Il ne semblait pas rigoler, mais lui non plus. Il allait récupérer son compagnon et son enfant. Et tuer leur bourreau.

Mais ce que Tom n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'un des jeunes stagiaires du bureau des Aurors tente d'attaquer le preneur d'otage de dos et rata son sort. Ce qu'il avait encore moins prévu, c'est que l'homme réplique en lançant un sort à Harry.

Et juste avant qu'Harry ne se sente partir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Tom droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Non, je ne suis point sadique ! J'aime juste écrire des fins sadiques ! :D

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez du coupe James/Sirius ? Surpris ? :D

Alors, je vous re-propose le jeu des 4 Propositions :

1 - Tom se met dans une colère monstre et détruit le ministère et le malfrat

2 - Tom commence à détruire tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui mais James intervient et l'en empêche

3 - Tom s'énerve contre le stagiaire et fait des dégâts

3 - Tom regarde Harry amorphe et ne bouge plus, attendant que ce dernier se relève

Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des propositions, cela peut être autre chose, mais je poste toujours quelque chose qui s'en rapproche ! A vous de trouver la bonne ! ;)

J'attends avec impatience vos idées ou vos suppositions !

Merci de m'avoir lu,

Khay !


	11. Chapitre 11 : Réalisation

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi.

Bonjour, bonsoir ! 

Qui dit Vendredi, dit Publication !

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous attendiez avec impatience mon chapitre haha !

J'ai recommencé à écrire un peu sur cette histoire et j'ai déjà la fin d'écrite dans ma tête, et je dois dire qu'elle va être légèrement sadique haha !

Je remercie toutes les personnes m'ayant lu, mis en follow/favorites mais aussi ceux qui m'ont posté une reviews !

Merci, je suis fan de vous !

Bon, je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir mon nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Je pense qu'on commence à sentir que la fin approche ... haha !

Je vous retrouve à la fin !

En attendant :

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Réalisation. 

« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, » murmura-t-il.

Il avait la sensation de ne faire que cela depuis ces dernières heures. De supplier. Sa main dans celle d'Harry, il espérait juste qu'elle réagisse. Même un peu. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Il avait tant besoin de lui et il n'était sûrement pas le seul.

Il était au courant de toutes les personnes présentes derrière la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville et Frank Longdubat, Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils étaient tous là, à attendre qu'Harry ouvre ses beaux yeux.

La peur qu'il avait eue en le voyant tomber lui avait rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenirs qu'il était resté quelques secondes figé avant de sentir une rage le parcourir. Sa magie se manifestait. Il devait détruire la personne qui avait réveillé sa haine. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que sa magie soit apaisée.

Alors sans même lever sa baguette, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard avait ordonné à sa magie de faire souffrir le malfrat. De le briser complètement. Il fallait qu'il paie son affront. Il fallait qu'il meure.

Et le brigand serait sûrement mort si James Potter n'était pas intervenu. Alors que tous les autres Aurors s'étaient éloignés face à la puissance de Tom Jedusor, leur chef s'était mis devant l'homme et avait assommé le malfrat.

Toujours en colère, Tom s'était tourné vers le stagiaire qui avait osé provoquer cette situation. Par Salazar, s'il ne se défoulait pas, il allait devenir fou. Tout en lui voulait un coupable qu'il pouvait détruire, que ce soit par ses mots ou par sa magie.

Se rapprochant du stagiaire, Tom n'hésita pas à utiliser la légilimencie contre le garçon. Rien ne l'arrêterai dans son but de destruction. Personne ne l'empêcherai de se venger. Le Serpentard n'était pas naïf, il savait bien que tout le monde avait peur de lui. Et il n'allait sûrement pas se priver de montrer à cet homme la raison de cela.

« Dites-moi, Dean Thomas, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison avez-vous lancé ce sort alors que même votre Chef n'avait pas sa baguette en main ? » susurra-t-il.

Dean Thomas, jeune Auror stagiaire ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Oh, il connaissait bien l'homme face à lui. Tom Jedusor, prétendant au poste du Premier Ministre, avait des idées bien arrêtées. Dean Thomas s'était un peu intéressé au programme de l'homme, et bien qu'il ait honte de l'avouer, il était vraiment neutre.

Voulant supprimer les contraintes faites aux êtres magiques tels que les loup-garou, vampires, Jedusor se présentait comme un défenseur de ces êtres. Mais il souhaitait également que tous les nés-moldus ou sang-mêlé suivent un cours à Poudlard pour apprendre les coutumes sorcières. Il ambitionnait aussi d'instaurer certaines autres lois concernant la magie. Pour Tom Jedusor, la magie n'était ni noire ni blanche mais bien neutre. Seule la personne tenant la baguette magique décidait de ce qu'il voulait en faire.

Mais le monde sorcier n'était pas prêt. Surtout pas avec un homme qui montrait clairement avoir un problème avec les nés-moldus. Personne ne l'avait encore vu parler convenablement ou poliment à l'un d'entre eux. Si la famille Potter n'était pas intervenue à un moment donné, Tom n'aurait jamais pris un né-moldu dans son service au Ministère. Non, pour lui, seules des personnes connaissant parfaitement le monde sorcier pouvaient travailler avec lui.

« Je, .. je … » tenta-t-il effrayé.

« Vous quoi ? Avez-vous subitement perdu votre langue ? Ou faut-il que je vous aide à la retrouver d'une manière que vous jugerez bien désagréable ? »

Pétrifié, le jeune Thomas recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard, il tenta de trouver du soutien en son chef. Mais celui-ci ne fit que les observer, tout aussi sombre que le brun face à lui.

« Eh bien ? J'attends. Allez-vous parler ou bien est-ce que votre stupide sang impur vous rend à la fois incapable de me répondre et de réfléchir ? »

Quelques halètements choquées et effrayés se firent entendre autour d'eux. Peu de personne osait insulter le sang d'un autre ouvertement. Mais Tom, n'y prêta guère attention. Par Merlin, il avait le sort du Doloris au bord des lèvres. Il ne lui restait qu'à le prononcer et cet homme serait à ses pieds, à le supplier de l'épargner. Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterai. Un mot et il réaliserai sa pulsion.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît, j'ai une famille, » supplia Thomas.

Se rapprochant, Tom se pencha vers son oreille.

« Oh, Mais je me doute bien que vous avez une famille et je saurais tout à propos de cette famille Vous avez osé toucher ma famille Thomas, et je ne peux que vous promettre que vous allez le regretter. A la fin, vous me supplierez de vous achever, » murmura Tom de manière à ce que Thomas soit le seul à l'entendre.

Se redressant il le regarda droit dans les yeux et utilisa à nouveau la légilimencie. Perdu dans son esprit, Dean pût voir sa petite amie au sol le suppliant de l'aider. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de s'approcher d'elle mais à chaque fois il avait l'impression que cette dernière se reculait de plus en plus. Quand tout à coup, tout s'arrêta autour de lui.

« Ceci n'est que le début, Thomas, vous allez très vite découvrir que l'on ne touche pas à la famille Jedusor sans répercussions, » murmura doucereusement Tom. « Dites-moi, qui voulez que je fasse souffrir en premier ? »

Thomas secoua la tête, effrayé. Dans l'espoir de faire comprendre à l'homme devant lui qu'il était désolé.

« Dois-je continuer avec votre petite-amie ? Ou bien avec votre moldu de beau-père ? Ou bien mieux, utiliser votre sang-de-bourbe de mère pour expérimenter quelques petits objets sur elle ? »

Le jeune stagiaire ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Dites-moi, quel sortilège devrais-je utiliser en premier ? Peut-être l'endoloris ? Il parait qu'il fait énormément souffrir. Voulez-vous l'essayer ? »

Souhaitant protéger ses arrières, Tom lança un sortilège d'intimité empêchant les autres de les entendre mais surtout d'intervenir. Bien que les Aurors derrière lui semblaient un peu hésiter à la marche à suivre. Avec leur chef qui ne semblait pas décidé à aider le stagiaire, les subordonnés n'osaient rien faire. Si ce n'est de regarder le Serpentard et se sentir chanceux de ne pas être à la place du pauvre homme.

Ce ne fut que grâce à la réactivité de Tonks que le malfrat fut ligoté. En effet, tous regardaient soit les deux hommes, soit le médicomage qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec Harry.

« Je … »

« Tom ! Quelque chose ne va avec Harry ! » Cria soudainement James.

Le père de famille était paniqué. D'un coup sans raison, son fils s'était mis à convulser violemment sans aucune raison. Dès que le malfrat avait été mis à terre, un médicomage avait foncé vers son fils et avait commencé à tenter de le soigner. Il avait lancé des tonnes de sorts de diagnostic mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'où venait le souci. Alors James avait juste pensé qu'Harry s'était évanoui à cause du choc.

Mais quand le jeune homme enceint se mit à convulser, plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il avait été atteint d'un sort ! Le médicomage totalement perdu se tourna vers James dans l'espoir que ce dernier connaisse le sortilège. Mais comme le médicomage, le chef des Aurors ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Alors il se tourna vers la seule personne qui s'y connaissait mieux que lui en sort.

« Poussez-vous incapable ! » exigea Tom du médicomage.

Déjà bien en colère, savoir qu'un pseudo-médicomage s'occupait de son compagnon le rendit encore plus furieux ! Se penchant vers Harry, il éloigna tout le monde de lui.

« Je sais ce qu'il a ! James, je l'emmène chez Anderson ! Harry est en train de faire une hémorragie interne ! »

N'attendant pas la réponse du seul Potter valide, il transplana directement à Saint Mangouste, directement dans la salle d'attente vide du médicomage. Arrivé là-bas, il exigea aux secrétaires qu'Anderson vienne le rejoindre. Il ne laisserai personne d'autre toucher Harry.

« Tom ! Je suis là ! Dis-moi tout ! » Pressa Jones.

« Il a été touché par le sort Sanguinis ! C'est un maléfice de magie noire qui provoque des hémorragies internes ! Il … »

« Je sais Tom ! Je connais ce sort ! Je me charge de tout ! » Le coupa Anderson.

Et alors qu'il allait partir avec ses collègues, Tom attrapa Anderson par le coude.

« Sauve-le. Sauve Harry. Si jamais tu dois choisir entre le bébé et Harry : choisis Harry. » Ordonna fermement Tom.

Regardant le Serpentard droit dans les yeux, Jones acquiesça. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'autres mots. Tout en relâchant le médicomage, Tom se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa retomber la pression. Soupirant doucement, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Par Salazar, il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé. Tout son corps semblait lourd. Cela avait débuté dès que l'autre enfoiré avait pris Harry en otage.

Bordel, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peur en si peu de temps. Il avait déjà fait face à tant d'autres émotions mais cette peur qui avait saisi ses entrailles, c'était la première fois. Il avait eu la sensation que rien d'autre n'existait si ce n'est les yeux verts d'Harry qui le suppliaient de l'aider ! Et cette maudite peur de ne pas y arriver, de voir Harry disparaître de sa vie. Par Merlin !

Rien que d'y repenser, il eut la sensation d'être en train de mourir. Ne plus revoir le sourire d'Harry. Sa façon de le réprimander. Ses yeux verts qui s'illuminaient dès qu'on parlait de leur bébé. Son rire qui emplissait la pièce quand leur enfant bougeait. Le goût chocolaté qui le suivait quand il l'embrassait.

Non ! Harry ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il avait découvert ce qu'était le bonheur ! Par Salazar, si Harry venait à disparaître, qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer cette situation !

« Je t'aime. »

Tom sursauta. Dans la panique, il était totalement passé à côté de la déclaration d'Harry. Petit à petit, les mots du jeune homme firent leur chemin dans sa tête. Harry l'aimait ? Fermant à nouveau les yeux, il se rappela les yeux de son compagnon. La sincérité de ces derniers quand il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments.

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Tom. Pas de doute, si le Gryffondor lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, c'est qu'il les ressentait vraiment. Le Serpentard ferma à nouveau ses yeux et se rappela des moments qu'il avait passé avec son compagnon.

Leur première rencontre. Leur première discussion. Leur premier repas ensemble. Leur premier câlin. Leur première dispute. Leur première échographie. Leur premier baiser. Penchant la tête en arrière, Tom laisse les émotions le submerger.

La joie, la tristesse, l'euphorie, la colère. Tout le frappa de plein fouet. Et il comprit.

Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre s'il ne revoyait pas son sourire, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en batailles. Il ne pourrait pas être heureux s'il ne l'entendait plus rire, l'entendre l'engueuler ou juste le voir lui chuchoter un secret. Il ne pourrait plus respirer s'il ne sentait plus son odeur, s'il ne goûtait plus à ses lèvres.

Rien que de penser à un monde sans Harry, le rendait fou. Il avait la sensation que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Que son souffle se coupait dans sa poitrine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que quand il la goutta, qu'une larme avait fait son chemin. Ouvrant grand les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de … pleurer ? Alors, cela lui ferait si mal une vie sans Harry ?

Puis l'illumination se fit dans sa tête. La raison de ses sentiments, de ses sensations était si simple. Il rigola tout seul, comme un fou dans ce couloir désert. Fou ? Oui, il l'était sûrement !

Ne dit-on pas qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un à la folie ?

Parce que oui, Tom ne pouvait plus le nier. Il était raide dingue d'Harry Potter. Un rire le secoua. Par Salazar et les autres fondateurs, finalement Harry n'avait pas apporté qu'un enfant en plus dans sa vie.

Depuis quelques temps, il s'en rendait vraiment compte. Harry Potter lui avait apporté la joie. Il lui avait appris à avoir confiance en d'autres personnes. A prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. A ne pas dénigrer les autres, juste à cause d'une rumeur. A croire en la sincérité des autres. A aimer les blagues. Il avait apporté tant de fraicheur, de bien-être à Tom.

Par Merlin, son ancêtre Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant le comportement Poufsouffle de son descendant. Mais Tom s'en fichait. S'il devait devenir un Poufsouffle, ou pire un Gryffondor, pour sauver la vie d'Harry, il le ferait.

Parce qu'une vie sans Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfer.

Oui, Harry était son paradis. Il lui apportait la lumière là où son cœur était sombre. Il le faisait sourire quand les choses allaient mal. Il l'embrassait pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui le rendait malheureux. Alors, Tom était prêt à faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour sauver sa lumière.

Il voulait vivre cette vie avec Harry. Il voulait vivre avec Harry dans la même maison. Il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins. Il voulait l'embrasser et le taquiner. Il voulait faire l'amour avec lui jusqu'à l'épuiser. Il voulait entendre les cris de tous les petits Potter-Jedusor qu'ils auraient fait avec leur amour. Il voulait voir Harry, remonté l'allée qui l'unirait à lui.

Il désirait tant voir Harry porter le nom Jedusor.

« Tom ! »

Se tournant, le dit-Tom vit tous les amis et famille d'Harry venir en courant vers lui. S'arrêtant devant lui, le Serpentard se releva et les regarda un par un.

« Anderson est avec Harry, j'attends de ses nouvelles, » chuchota-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'Harry va bien aller ? Est-ce que le bébé va survivre ? » S'empressa de demander James.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, Tom soupira.

« Je ne sais pas pour le bébé. J'ai demandé à Anderson de tout faire pour sauver Harry … quitte à sacrifier le bébé. »

Neville sursauta. Tom avait vraiment fait ça ? Il était prêt à sacrifier sa chair, son sang pour sauver son meilleur ami ? Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Neville tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

« Que peut-on faire ? » Questionna Sirius.

« Rien. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, »

Ce ne fut que trois heures après qu'Anderson immergea du bloc opératoire. Il avait tout donné. Quand il avait vu Tom arriver vers lui avec un Harry inconscient dans ses bras, il avait paniqué. Depuis qu'il fréquentait les Potter-Jedusor, Jones devait s'avouer que sa vie était un peu plus mouvementée mais tellement plus amusante.

Au départ, il n'était que leur médicomage. Mais quand il les avait aidés avec l'affaire de Lily Evans, il s'était vraiment rapproché de cette famille. Il n'était plus étonnant de voir James ou Tom prendre un verre avec Anderson. Ou de voir les Jumeaux Weasley montrer leurs blagues à ce médicomage. Tout comme un lien s'était créé entre Jones et le botaniste qu'était Neville Longdubat.

Oui, Anderson Jones était devenu un membre de la sphère Potter-Jedusor.

Et il s'en était rendu compte quand le nombre de ses patients avaient brusquement augmenté. De la petite classe à la bourgeoisie, il n'était pas étonnant de voir son bureau plein de personnes. Les gens semblaient être sûrs qu'il était parfait. Anderson comprenait très bien que c'était uniquement parce que les Potter, Longdubat, Black et Jedusor lui accordaient leur confiance.

Le médicomage aurait pût profiter de cette notoriété mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses amis –oui, il pouvait les appeler comme ça- lui avait apporté tant de chose dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait pas les trahir.

Alors il avait tenté de soigner Harry le plus qu'il pouvait. Il avait tout donné pour le voir guéri. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où était ses amis, il lança un sort d'intimité et les regarda les uns après les autres. Tout comme lui, ils étaient tous dévastés.

« J'ai réussi à le stabiliser. Il n'y a plus aucune hémorragie. » Commença Anderson. « Le bébé va bien également. La magie d'Harry l'a protégé, empêchant le sort de l'atteindre. »

« Merci Merlin, » murmura Sirius.

« Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? » Demanda Neville.

« Cela ne dépend plus que de lui. Son corps est stable, sa pression sanguine a remonté. Tout est bon. Maintenant, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille …, » termina le médicomage.

« Peut-on le voir ? » demanda James.

Anderson soupira.

« Oui, mais pas tous en même temps. Je ne peux autoriser qu'une personne pour ce soir. Demain oui, mais pas ce soir. »

Sirius grogna. Il regarda James. C'était à lui et à lui seul que revenait le droit d'aller voir son fils. Lui lâchant la main, Sirius s'attendit à ce que James se lève.

« Je pense que c'est mieux que tu y ailles à ma place, Tom, » sourit James.

Oh, il mourrait d'envie d'y aller, mais le père de famille savait qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait. Pour ce soir du moins. Pétrifié comme il l'était, il ne pourrait pas faire un pas dans la chambre sans se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et puis, il n'était sûrement pas celui qui était le plus paniqué à l'idée qu'Harry ne se réveille pas. Tom avait à la fois son fils mais aussi son compagnon dans cette pièce. Il suffisait juste de voir comment Tom était crispé pour se rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment besoin de voir son fils.

« Je … Merci James. »

Anderson en pût s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait la sensation d'être un monstre. Il avait deux pères face à lui et il les forçait à se décider de qui avait le plus le droit.

« Allez, James, lève-toi, tu vas aller avec Tom. Exceptionnellement ! »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse se tourner, James avait déjà rejoint Tom. Secouant la tête, l'homme les rattrapa et les fit rentrer dans la chambre.

Voyant son fils dans ce lit d'hôpital fit frissonner James. Par Merlin, qu'il détestait cette situation. Prenant une chaise, il s'assit d'un côté du lit alors que Tom faisait la même de l'autre côté. Regardant tous les deux le jeune homme dans le lit, James vit le Serpentard se pencher vers son fils et lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille.

« Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, » murmura Tom.

Se tournant vers James, l'héritier de Salazar le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il devait le faire. Maintenant.

« James ? »

Le gryffondor tourna la tête vers l'homme.

« Oui ? »

Prenant une inspiration, Tom posa la question qui allait changer sa vie.

« Me permets-tu d'épouser d'Harry ? »

* * *

Nous voici à la fin ! Et Tom qui veut épouser Harry haha !

Mais vous commencez à me connaitre n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est bien simple avec moi !

Je vous lance le jeu avec trois propositions :

1 - Harry se réveille et Tom l'embarque pour qu'ils se marient tout de suite

2 - James refuse ! Il ne peut pas laisser son bébé partir loin de lui !

3 - Harry se réveille, Tom lui saute dessus et puis lui propose d'être ensemble !

Bien sûr, cela peut être autre chose héhé !

J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! :D

A vendredi -ou plus tôt avec vos reviews,

Khay !


	12. Chapitre 12 : Tendresse

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

**J'ai fini mon histoire ! **Elle comporte 14 Chapitres et Un Epilogue ! _**Béni****soit le Dieu de l'Ecriture**_ ! J'ai presque versé une petite larme !

Par la suite, je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos super reviews ! J'ai adoré les lires, vous êtes fabuleux !

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont rajouté en follow/favorites !

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté des reviews anonymes !

** Lyxie** (merci d'avoir toujours été là, j'ai adoré lire toutes ses magnifiques reviews ! Merci milles fois !) - **Amista** \- Marie (merci beaucoup !) - **Lilian black** \- **bahiti** \- **Lolita** (merci !) - **Kimykymi** (désolée pour les larmes lol ! Merci beaucoup !) - **ange29b** (Merci ! Cela veut dire beaucoup pour moi !) !

Je tenais à au moins une fois vous répondre ! Merci !

Par la suite, pour ceux qui lise l'histoire **"Etre une famille"** de _**Patmol25**_, j'ai un petit message de sa part pour vous :

**"Hé chers lecteurs d'Etre une famille qui passent par là ! Après le lâche abandon de mon clavier d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas pu écrire le chapitre de la semaine (ouais...Sans clavier, ça devient difficile !) alors, en attendant d'en avoir un neuf et d'écrire, je vous dis à bientôt ! J'espère vous revoir très vite :) ****Patmol25"**

Je confirme, elle est même en train de péter un cable je crois !

Pour ce chapitre : Voici le retour d'un ancien personnage que l'on a tous détesté !

Surprise ! :D

En attendant :

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Il avait mal partout, de ses doigts de pieds à ses cheveux. Avait-il à nouveau pris une cuite sans s'en rendre compte ? Pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Et puis dans son état, il ne valait mieux pas.

Calmement, Harry tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se trouve dans cet état. Petit à petit, les souvenirs commencèrent à remonter dans son esprit. Un homme l'avait pris en otage et lui avait lancé un sort. Avant de se sentir partir dans l'inconscience, il avait demandé à sa magie de protéger son enfant.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à paniquer à l'idée que son bébé aille mal, ce dernier lui donna un petit coup comme pour le rassurer. Souriant, il voulut lever sa main pour toucher mon ventre, mais il sentit quelqu'un la lui tenir.

Tournant la tête, il vit son père endormi sur son siège, sa main dans la sienne. Il regarda rapidement le jour sur l'horloge magique à côté de sa tête. Jeudi. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était endormi alors. Tandis qu'il allait lever la main pour réveiller son père, une voix lui parvint.

« Tu devrais le laisser se reposer un peu, » chuchota Lily. « Entre lui et Tom, ils se secondent pour qu'il reste toujours quelqu'un à côté de toi. »

Harry la regarda silencieusement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère. Il n'en avait pas réellement ressenti le manque mais malgré tout il avait un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle. Sa propre mère avait préféré sa réputation à son bonheur. Quand son père avait renié sa mère, cette dernière n'avait pas cherché après eux. En fait, elle semblait même avoir disparu du monde sorcier.

« Tu as été dans le coma. Ton corps et ta magie avaient besoin de récupérer. Le bébé va bien. »

« Tu dois en être déçue, hein, maman ? Cela t'aurait peut-être arrangé qu'il meure ? » Questionna sarcastiquement Harry.

Lily ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré la grossesse, son fils restait le même. Il est vrai qu'elle avait pendant un long moment souhaité la mort de ce bébé. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne, depuis Sirius, qui lui avait autant posé de problèmes. Ce bébé était vraiment sa hantise. Il avait détruit toute sa vie.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit au début. Quand elle avait commencé à ranger ses affaires au Manoir, elle était tombée sur des albums photos. Petit à petit en parcourant les images, elle avait fait face à ses souvenirs. Les moments de bonheur quand elle avait appris sa grossesse, la naissance d'Harry, ses premiers pas. Tout lui était revenu. Notamment les sensations.

Par Merlin, qu'elle s'était haïe. Haïe d'avoir fait souffrir sa famille et ses amis pour avoir ne serait-ce que la reconnaissance du monde sorcier. Elle était une née-moldue doublée d'une femme. Bien sûr, elle avait eu la chance d'épouser James Potter, ce qui lui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes. Si elle était restée seule, elle n'aurait probablement pas eu autant de chance. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu pour son fils.

Qu'il reprenne le flambeau Potter, épouse une gentille jeune fille et continue à suivre un chemin prédéfini. Elle avait tellement voulu forcer le destin que ce dernier s'était retourné contre elle. Et Lily ne pouvait qu'affirmer qu'elle l'avait mérité.

« Oui, il est vrai que j'aurai pu le souhaiter, mais plus maintenant, » sourit-elle.

Non plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils. Et s'il était auprès de Jedusor, alors cela lui allait.

Quand Remus était venu la voir deux jours auparavant en lui disant qu'Harry était à l'hôpital dans un état critique, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait qu'entre-aperçue. N'osant pas l'approcher tant qu'elle n'était pas devenue une bonne mère. Mais quand Remus l'avait averti, elle ne pouvait plus perdre de temps.

Elle avait besoin de voir son enfant.

Par Merlin et les fondateurs, son fils avait été attaqué par un sortilège de magie noire ! Elle avait transplané directement à Saint-Mangouste dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles, mais elle s'était retrouvée face aux amis d'Harry et Sirius. Les hommes l'avaient regardé comme si elle n'était qu'un parasite qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait autant à James qu'à Harry. Et bien qu'elle soit la mère d'Harry, ils n'avaient pas envie de voir cette femme autour d'eux. La souffrance qu'ils avaient tous affronté, n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Alors ils s'étaient contentés de se regarder tous dans les blancs des yeux.

« Comment va Harry ? » Avait-elle osé demander.

Malheureusement, une nouvelle fois aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. Décidée à avoir des réponses, elle avait commencé à se diriger vers l'accueil pour demander le numéro de chambre de son fils. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas, elle s'était retrouvée face à Sirius et Neville.

« Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Lily, je ne peux pas te laisser passer, » avait chuchoté Neville. « Ce n'est pas toi qui a dû ramasser Harry à la petite cuillère à chaque fois qu'il y avait une dispute entre vous deux. Ce n'est pas toi qui devais le rassurer quand tu le dénigrais. »

Le jeune Longdubat la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ils sont heureux. Harry a son bébé et il est dans une relation avec Tom. Il est heureux, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire cela. »

Lily eût la sensation qu'un poignard avait été enfoncé dans son cœur. Par Merlin, c'était vrai. Son fils n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour être heureux. Il pouvait très bien avoir une belle vie sans elle.

« Cela reste mon fils, Neville. J'ai le droit de savoir comment il va, » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as perdu ce droit là quand tu as voulu le priver de son enfant, » répliqua Neville.

Neville n'était pas prêt à la laisser revenir dans la vie de son frère. Tant qu'il ne savait pas comment irait Harry, il était hors de question que cette femme tente quoique ce soit.

« Dis-moi juste comment il va alors ! S'il te plait Neville ! » Supplia-t-elle. Si elle ne pouvait pas voir son fils, elle souhaitait au moins savoir comment il allait.

« Harry va bien. »

Lily se tourna et regarda James venir vers elle. Elle ne pût empêcher son corps de trembler. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il semblait avoir changé. Beaucoup plus … heureux ? Oui c'était cela, il avait l'air plus épanoui. Et cela n'était pas grâce à elle, pensa Lily.

Alors qu'elle allait avancer vers lui, Sirius se rapprocha de James et lui prit la main en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux. James ne tenta même pas d'enlever sa main de celle de Sirius. Il n'avait pas à cacher son couple. Il l'assumait.

Si Lily en fût surprise et blessée, elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Après tout, elle avait depuis fort longtemps noté à quel point la relation de James et Sirius était importante. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ne pas voir cela. Elle savait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Malgré tout, elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'essayer de ne jamais laisser les deux hommes ensembles durant son mariage avec James. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle savait, depuis le début, au fond d'elle que si les deux hommes venaient à se mettre en couple, rien ne les sépareraient. Ni elle, ni Harry, ni personnes. La confiance et les sentiments entre les deux hommes était bien trop importante pour être brisée aussi facilement.

« Le bébé aussi va bien, » rajouta James.

Malgré la colère qu'il avait eue contre Lily, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'informer de l'état de santé de son fils. Peu importe ce que pensait les autres, ou ce que lui pensait, elle en avait le droit.

Malgré toutes ses erreurs, Lily Evans restait la mère d'Harry.

« Merci. Merci James …, » chuchota-t-elle. « Pourras-tu me tenir informer de son évolution ? Et quand il se réveillera lui demander s'il veut bien me voir ? »

James soupira.

« Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux, » commença-t-il avant d'entendre des protestations autour de lui. « Mais ! Quelqu'un sera toujours avec toi. C'est la condition. »

Oui, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une mère de voir son enfant. Embrassant Sirius, il fit signe à Lily de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry.

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre de son fils, Lily remarqua tout d'abord Jedusor. En même temps, comment ne pas le remarquer avec sa puissance colossale présente dans la pièce ? Elle semblait envelopper Harry et avertir toutes les personnes s'approchant de son fils du danger encouru. Et forcément, quand Tom l'avait vu, sa puissance avait augmentée.

« Que fait-elle ici ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Soupirant, James prit place à côté de Tom et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Elle est venue voir son fils. Elle sait très bien que si elle tente quoique ce soit, elle le regretta. »

_« Et comment qu'elle le savait ! »_ pensa-t-elle. Entre James et Jedusor, Lily savait très bien que le moindre faux pas, le moindre soupir ou mouvement serait surveillé par les hommes et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles au monde pour l'arrêter.

Soupirant, elle se tourna vers le lit où reposait son fils. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fût son petit ventre. Souriant, elle se rappela qu'Harry en était bientôt à son sixième mois. Elle se demanda si c'était un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Peu importe, quoique ce soit, elle voulait juste que l'enfant soit en bonne santé.

Puis elle regarda le visage de son fils endormi. Elle se rappela quand il était enfant et qu'il venait la coller elle ou son père pour s'endormir. Malgré la menace qui planait sur elle, Lily osa s'avancer et passer sa main dans les cheveux de son bébé. Il semblait vraiment paisible.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait tiré une chaise, pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne sans le lâcher du regard. Elle voulait en profiter avant qu'il ne se réveille. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le temps était passé. James s'était brusquement levé, à un moment donné, et avait finalement annoncé aux deux autres qu'il revenait.

Lily le regarda partir et se tourna vers l'autre homme éveillé de la pièce. Pas de doute, elle était encore plus surveillée.

« Je suis heureuse qu'Harry soit tombé sur un homme comme vous. »

Tom la regarda. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler à cette femme. Elle avait perdu tous ses droits dès le moment où elle avait voulu le séparer d'Harry. Grognant, il libéra un peu plus de sa puissance.

« Je sais très bien que vous me détestez. Malgré tout, je souhaite faire partie de la vie d'Harry et de mon petit-enfant. »

Tom ricana.

« Faire partie de leur vie ? Il est bien beau de rêver, Miss Evans, » murmura sarcastiquement Tom.

Lily le regarda. Bien sûr que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle voulait, dépassait les bornes. Mais malgré tout, elle voulait vraiment faire partie de leur vie !

« Que puis-je faire en échange ? »

Le Serpentard ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Petit à petit, il l'avait amené là où il voulait.

« Êtes-vous prête à faire tout ce que je veux ? C'est le seul moyen pour rester près d'eux. »

La rousse ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir piégée. Cet homme était réellement l'incarnation d'un démon.

« Oui. Tout. »

Tom se leva et se rapprocha d'Harry. Calmement, il posa sa main sur le ventre du Gryffondor. Avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du jeune endormi. Puis regarda Lily.

_« De la pure provocation, »_ pensa la rousse. Cet homme faisait exprès de la tester. Il voulait vraiment voir comment elle allait réagir.

« Bien. Je suppose que vous pouvez me faire un serment sur le sang, alors ? » Murmura-t-il sournoisement.

Lily se sentit faiblir. Par Merlin, cet homme était vraiment dangereux. Rares étaient les personnes à faire un serment sur le sang ou juste à connaitre ce serment vu sa dangerosité. Cette promesse liait les deux personnes l'ayant faite d'une manière plus solide que le Serment Inviolable.

Une fois le sort lancé, peu importe ce que faisait la personne ayant prêté le serment, l'autre personne le savait. Elle était au courant de ses moindres pensées. Même les plus profondes.

« Je suis prête à le faire. Sur quoi dois-je prêter serment ? »

« Vous n'attenterez plus rien contre Harry et son entourage. Si vous tentez ou ne pensez à une seule chose déplacée, vous mourrez. Et de la pire manière : seule. »

La jeune femme regarda une nouvelle fois le monstre qui était face à elle. Pas de doute. Cet homme était pire que dangereux. Mais malgré tout, il semblait vraiment faire plus attention à Harry. Après tout, il aurait pût demander à ce qu'elle ne tente rien contre lui. Mais il avait fait passer son fils avant lui.

« Bien je le ferai, » avait-elle dit fermement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait prêté serment. Face à Tom Jedusor. Et elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision. Cela avait permis à Tom de la laisser seule avec Harry le temps de prendre une douche. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pût commencer sa discussion avec Harry.

« Quoi, tu as eu brusquement conscience de tes erreurs ? » demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

« Non, elle m'a prêté un Serment de Sang, donc peu importe ce qu'elle souhaite, elle ne peut plus te faire de mal, » répondit Tom à la porte. « Ni à toi, ni au bébé. »

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux ! Tom avait osé dire cela à Harry ? Ne savait-il pas qu'Harry était contre toute forme de serment ?

« D'accord, » sourit Harry.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Lily regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Il n'était plus le même. Il avait même énormément changé. Certaines choses ne semblaient plus le déranger …

« Tu as tort, Lily. Harry n'a jamais eu aucun problème avec cela. C'est juste toi qui souhaitait qu'il n'apprécie pas tout ça, » murmura d'une voix endormie James.

Réveillé depuis que Lily avait commencé à parler, le chef des Aurors avait attendu de voir ce qui allait se passer. Son fils ne s'était vraiment pas laisser faire.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » demanda Tom, après s'être rapproché d'Harry et l'avoir embrassé.

« Franchement ? Ne peux-tu pas t'empêcher d'embrasser mon fils devant moi, Jedusor ? » S'amusa James.

Harry rigola face à l'air soulagé de son père. Il comprenait très bien l'inquiétude de son père. Lançant un sourire à son père, il le rassura d'un coup d'œil.

« Après que ton fils t'ait surpris avec son parrain tout nu, je pense …, » commença Tom.

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligé de ressasser cette histoire ? » soupira Sirius.

Lily se tourna vers la porte. Sirius, Neville, Fred et George regardaient les deux hommes, amusés.

« Alalala … comment veux-tu qu'on oublie le corps sexy de deux apollons ? » ricana George.

« Tssss … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ou acheter pour que vous oubliez ce passage ? » Tenta Sirius.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles …, » commença Neville.

Tout le monde se tût quand le rire d'Harry empli la pièce. Toujours assis sur son lit, Tom avait pris place à côté de lui et avait passé un bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor et posé sa main sur le ventre de ce dernier. Sa bouche près de l'oreille du jeune homme, il semblait lui murmurer de petits mots coquins, vu le visage rouge de l'homme enceint.

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce ne pût retenir son sourire. Les deux hommes semblaient à la fois tellement semblables mais si différent. Pourtant une aura paraissait les envelopper. De la douceur, de l'amour et de la puissance. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient qu'attirer le regard.

« Bien, je crois qu'on est de trop … tsss … comment ils font trop leur beau …, » rigola Neville.

Levant la tête vers le botaniste, Tom laissa échapper un sourire sadique alors qu'Harry rougit un peu plus.

« C'est bien. Vous avez compris cela tout seul ? » Susurra Tom.

Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de répondre, les occupants de la pièce commencèrent à partir les uns après les autres. Chacun après avoir salué Harry et demandé de ses nouvelles et en le faisant promettre d'être présent à leur repas habituel.

« Lily, si jamais tu veux venir …, » avait proposé James.

« Merci, mais non. Après tout, c'est un repas entre vous. On essaiera de trouver un moment plus tard. Si Harry est d'accord, » avait simplement proposé Lily.

Le-dit-Harry les avait juste regardé partir. Puis Tom lançait un sortilège d'intimité autour de la pièce, s'assurant que personne ne vienne les déranger. Jusqu'à ce que son attention fût détournée par les lèvres de Tom sur les siennes. Calmement, le Serpentard allongea le Gryffondor sur le lit. Puis se mit sur lui. Tout en continuant à embrasser Harry, le plus vieux fit glisser ses mains le long du ventre du plus jeune.

« Tu m'as manqué, » sourit-il, une fois qu'il libéra les lèvres d'Harry.

Lui répondant par un sourire, le Gryffondor plaça ses mains sur le dos du Serpentard, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Petit à petit, il fit descendre ses mains vers les fesses de son compagnon. Avant de les enserrer.

« Hum, dis donc Potter, que crois-tu faire avec tes mains ? » taquina Tom en suçant le cou d'Harry.

« Ce que je fais ? Eh bien, je touche les fesses de mon petit-ami. Après tout, elles m'appartiennent, non ? »

Rigolant, Tom fit descendre ses mains aussi vers les cuisses du plus jeune. Avant de les faire remonter en même temps que le tee-shirt du Gryffondor, le mettant torse-nu. Descendant sa bouche, il prit un mamelon d'Harry et le mordit. Avant de le lécher et le sucer afin d'apaiser la douleur. Enfin si douleur il ressentait, vu le soupir extatique que poussa le plus petit. Puis il fit subir le même traitement au deuxième mamelon.

Tout en continuant à descendre, Tom se rapprocha du pantalon du Gryffondor.

« Je t'aime. »

S'arrêtant brusquement, Tom releva la tête vers Harry. Il lui avait encore dit. Une nouvelle fois, il avait déclaré ses sentiments. Pendant le peu de temps où Harry était dans le coma, Tom avait longuement réfléchi. Et avait pensé que le Gryffondor lui avait déclaré ses sentiments parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé les réentendre aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, il avait dit à James qu'il souhaitait se marier avec Harry. Mais en fait, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il devait draguer le jeune homme avant de lui demander de l'épouser. Et de lui demander de venir vivre avec lui. Finalement, si Harry l'aimait, alors cela l'arrangeait.

Brusquement, il embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. A travers ce baiser, il lui fit passer tous ses sentiments. L'amour, la reconnaissance, la joie, tout.

« Je t'aime aussi, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer. Par Merlin, Tom était également amoureux de lui. Au départ, il avait eu peur que le Serpentard pense qu'il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments sur un coup de tête. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il allait mourir. Mais Harry était vraiment amoureux de cet homme !

Depuis que cet enfant était là, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tom, sa vie avait changé. Positivement. Il se levait le matin avec le sourire à l'idée de voir Tom. Son cœur battait la chamade quand le Serpentard l'embrassait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui à longueur de temps. A croire que le Serpentard occupait ses pensées tout le temps. Ce qui était le cas.

Au départ, il n'avait pas compris qu'il était amoureux. Mais plus le temps passait, moins il ne pouvait le nier. Après tout, Harry devait avouer que Tom avait tout pour lui. Beauté, gentillesse –du moins avec lui- tendresse –encore avec lui, bien sûr. Comment pouvait-il faire autrement que de tomber amoureux de lui ?

Alors, il avait gardé cela pour lui. Et s'était contenté de voir Tom assez souvent, rigoler et parler avec lui. Mais quand l'homme l'avait attaqué au Ministère, il ne voulait définitivement pas mourir sans déclarer ses sentiments au Serpentard.

« Viens vivre avec moi, » proposa Tom.

* * *

Oh My God ! Par Merlin en couche-culottes !

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette fin n'est pas trop sadique ? (L'espoir fait vivre !)

Je vous parle même pas de la Fin de l'histoire. Autant le Chapitre 14 que l'Epilogue !

Patmol25 peut vous le confirmer ! De toute façon, c'est sa faute si c'est aussi sadique haha !

Sinon à votre avis, Harry accepte ou refuse de vivre avec Tom ?

En attendant, merci de m'avoir lu ! ;)

J'attends avec impatience vos avis !

Khay !


	13. Chapitre 13 : Déclaration

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !

**Bonsoir, Bonjour !**

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez bien profiter de votre semaine !

Aujourd'hui, je vais épiloguer et vous balancer le chapitre directement !

Je m'excuse des quelques heures de retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

Dans ce Chapitre, on va avoir de la tendresse, de l'amour et de la joie !

Mais avant tout, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en follows/favorites !

Merci également à tout ce qui m'ont posté des reviews ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !

(Bien que j'en ai eu un peu moins cette semaine, peut-être que l'histoire devient trop longue ?)

En attendant, je propose à toutes personnes qui le désirent de lui donner le résumé de ma prochaine histoire !

Je vous laisse découvrir ce Chapitre en premier !

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Déclaration 

Par Merlin, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être une vieille femme qui souffrait de douleurs lombaires. Il était pourtant assis depuis seulement deux heures. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au ministère en fait. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. Après cela, il partirai en vacances avant de débuter congé de … paternité ?

Se forçant à ne pas penser à des choses qu'il n'aimait pas, il regarda la lettre posée sur son bureau. Tout le monde semblait le ménager en ce moment. À présent à son sixième mois de grossesse, il devait encore faire attention à lui. Cette après-midi, il avait rendez-vous avec Tom pour son échographie. Ils allaient savoir si le bébé allait bien. Et le sexe de leur enfant.

Par la suite il avait le fameux repas avec sa famille et ses amis. Pour fêter son départ en vacances et le sexe de leur enfant. En espérant que ce coup-ci, cela se termine bien. Pour finalement rentrer chez lui.

Chez lui.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, il déménageait petit à petit ses affaires chez Tom. Il n'avait pas vraiment accepté de vivre avec lui. Il avait surtout décidé de tester la cohabitation avec lui. Parfois, il dormait chez lui et d'autres fois chez Tom. Bon il devait avouer qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps chez Tom. En fait, non, il était tout le temps chez Tom.

L'homme passait le récupérer tous les soirs après le travail et le faisait transplaner chez lui. Après ça, ils dînaient tous les deux en tête à tête et finissaient la plupart du temps sur le canapé à se caresser mutuellement. Bien sûr, Tom semblait vouloir plus, mais malheureusement pour lui, Harry n'était toujours pas prêt. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'Harry n'en n'avait pas envie. En fait, il en rêvait –vu l'érection qu'il avait tous les matins- mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de perdre sa virginité. Donc il leur arrivait souvent, autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, d'avoir à prendre une douche très froide, de se finir seul ou se soulager mutuellement.

Grognant face à ses idées, il pensa à autre chose. S'il se mettait à rêver de Tom, il n'arriverai sûrement pas à se débarrasser de son érection. Mais comment faire quand on croise son fantasme à longueur de soirée ? Voir le corps nu de l'homme était bien dur pour son esprit – et une autre partie de son anatomie.

Parce que oui, Tom dormait nu. Tout nu. Sans vêtements.

Au départ, il mettait un caleçon pour ne pas faire fuir le plus jeune. Mais par la suite, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry n'était pas une vierge effarouchée – même s'il était vierge- il s'était permis de dormir tout nu. Et c'était une dure lutte pour le jeune homme que de voir son compagnon dans le plus simple appareil.

Mais malgré tout, il était heureux. Se réveiller aux côtés de Tom, manger avec lui, dormir avec lui. Tout cela le comblait largement. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'une chose. Que le bébé naisse. Tom et lui avaient commencé à installer quelques affaires dans l'une des chambres à côté de la suite parentale qu'occupait Tom. Bien sûr au départ, l'enfant dormirait avec les deux hommes mais ils avaient envie de lui créer un espace personnel.

Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'envie face au sexe de leur enfant. Cela faisait tellement cliché mais il espérait juste qu'il naisse en bonne santé. Quand le malfrat – Diego Marquès- l'avait attaqué, il n'avait pensé qu'à protéger son bébé. Si jamais il devait lui arriver malheur, cela l'importait peu, tant que son enfant allait bien.

« Entrez ! » Cria-t-il en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Levant la tête, Harry aperçu Neville. Souriant à son frère de cœur, il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui. Prenant place, les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés l'un face à l'autre.

« Bonjour, » salua calmement Neville. « Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Idiot, tu sais très bien que tu ne me déranges jamais ! » sourit Harry. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'étais dans le coin et je suis passé. Je voulais juste discuter avant que ton rendez-vous n'arrive. »

« Hum, discuter de quoi ? » Demanda Harry légèrement surpris.

Lui et Neville s'était longuement croisés ces dernières semaines, mais n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le temps de discuter autant qu'ils le voulaient.

« Je vais demander à Luna de m'épouser, » murmura inquiet Neville. « Et tu vois, je dois aller lui acheter une bague, mais en fait, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de quel type de bague il lui faut, tu vois, et donc, j'aimerai bien savoir si d'abord tu veux bien m'aider à choisir la bague et euh, que tu sois mon témoin. Enfin, tu n'as pas le choix que de l'être ! »

Harry se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et serra dans ses bras son meilleur ami.

« Du calme ! D'abord, c'est juste impossible que je ne sois pas ton témoin ! C'est obligé ! Tu veux qu'on aille choisir quand la bague ? Et tu vas lui demander quand ? Il faut t'organiser une soirée d'enterrement de vie de garçon ! » S'exclama heureux le jeune Potter.

Neville soupira, heureux. Au moins, il avait réussi à trouver son témoin et une personne qui allait l'aider à chercher une bague pour la femme de sa vie. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il pensait à l'épouser. Mais il n'en avait jamais ressenti le vrai besoin. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et personne n'osait tenter les séparer.

Mais quand il avait vu Harry blessé, il s'était imaginé à sa place. Ou Luna à sa place. Et cela l'avait réveillé. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans que Luna ne porte son nom ! Il voulait entendre les gens l'appeler en lui disant Mme Longdubat ! Par Merlin, il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il était à elle !

« Tu imagines si elle dit non ? » demanda terrifié Neville.

Harry, appuyé sur le bureau, éclata de rire !

« Par Merlin, Neville ! Luna ne pourra jamais te dire non ! C'est impossible ! Elle est autant raide dingue de toi que toi d'elle ! »

Neville regarda son frère, dans l'espoir d'être rassuré. Il n'avait certes, pas de doute, mais si jamais Luna lui disait qu'elle n'était pas prête ou qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ou il ne savait pas lui ! Tant de choses pouvaient être contre lui !

« Je crois même qu'elle n'attends que ça ! Cela va être le mariage du siècle ! On va en entendre parler durant un long moment ! Tu imagines ? Vous êtes comme un conte de fée ! Epouser son premier amour, tu vas en faire des jaloux, » s'extasia Harry.

Le jeune Potter remerciait son état qui l'excusait de son comportement.

« Nous avons tous les deux vécus un conte de fée non ? » Demanda Neville. « James et Sirius. Toi et Tom. Luna et moi. »

Souriant à son ami, Neville ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir bien.

« Tu nous aurais imaginé comme ça, il y a quelques mois de cela ? » Questionna l'héritier Longdubat. « Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela soit possible. Je me rappelle encore quand tu fantasmais de loin sur Tom. »

Neville sourit. Puis rit.

« Je me rappelle encore comment tu bégayais face à lui ! C'est trop marrant de voir que maintenant, c'est presque lui qui cherche ses mots face à toi ! »

Harry secoua la tête, mais laissa échapper un rire.

« C'est vrai que les choses ont changées. Je pense que j'ai grandi. Tu sais, je crois que je suis prêt. »

Le jeune botaniste tourna la tête vers l'autre homme.

« Prêt ? A quoi ? »

« A donner ma virginité à Tom. »

L'autre homme sursauta. Il était vraiment surpris.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Souriant, Harry se tourna vers Neville.

« Oui. Tu sais, j'ai cette sensation dans le cœur qui me dit que c'est Tom et moi c'est pour toujours. Ça fait un peu niais dis comme ça, je sais, mais je l'aime, » expliqua-t-il. « Et puis, même si Tom et moi nous nous séparons un jour ou l'autre, eh bien, tant pis. J'aurai au moins pris plaisir à découvrir cela avec lui. »

Tout en soupirant, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de prendre la main de Neville dans la sienne.

« Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux. J'ai ma famille auprès de moi, mes amis, Tom. Je vais avoir un bébé, » chuchota-t-il en posant sa deuxième main sur son ventre. « Je me fiche de me marier ou autre, je suis heureux. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se sourirent. Oui, il est vrai qu'ils étaient heureux. Les choses ayant changées en bien, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'imaginer vivre autre chose aujourd'hui.

« Tu nous imagines dans trente ans ? » rigola Neville. « Imagine si nos enfants se marient ensemble ? Ou qu'ils se détestent et qu'ils finissent par s'aimer ? Comme dans un conte de fée ? »

Harry rigola.

« Ça serait assez marrant. Un héritier Black-Potter-Jedusor-Longdubat, pauvre gamin. »

Tous les deux assis, ils entendirent à nouveau quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer quand Harry l'y autorisa.

« Neville, » salua Tom tout en embrassant Harry. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi ? » sourit Neville, en regardant les deux hommes ensemble. « Déjà l'heure du rendez-vous ? »

Neville n'était pas le genre de garçon à aimer s'épancher sur ses sentiments avec d'autres personnes qu'Harry. Mais en voyant Tom et son frère ensemble, il ne pût s'empêcher de se lever et d'aller serrer les deux hommes dans ses bras.

« Par Merlin, que je suis heureux, » ria – t- il. « Harry, rendez-vous demain pour choisir la bague, je passe te prendre chez Tom ! Tenez-moi au courant du sexe de l'enfant ! »

Puis il partit, laissant un Tom perplexe et un Harry amusé.

« Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? » Demanda le Serpentard.

« Neville a l'intention de demander à Luna de l'épouser. Il est à la fois euphorique et stressé, » rigola Harry en laissant Tom le guider vers Saint Mangouste.

Tout en regardant l'homme de profil, Tom ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Son Harry était bien heureux aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ? » demanda-t-il.

Souriant, Harry le regarda.

« Que dirais-tu si dans la semaine, je déposais toutes mes affaires chez toi ? »

Tom le regarda surpris. Le jeune Gryffondor lui avait exprimé peu de temps auparavant qu'il souhaitait prendre son temps pour s'installer chez lui. Ne pas précipiter les choses pour ne pas créer plus de conflits.

« Absolument ! Pourquoi ne pas commencer dès que notre rendez-vous sera terminé ?! » S'exclama heureux Tom.

Rigolant, Harry salua les deux secrétaires de son médicomage avant de prendre place sur l'un des sièges dans la salle d'attente. Tom s'installa juste à côté de lui.

« Veux-tu une fille ou un garçon ? » Demanda brusquement Harry.

Ni lui, ni Tom n'avait à proprement aborder le sujet du sexe de l'enfant. Bien sûr, Harry avait appris que son compagnon avait préféré privilégié sa vie au lieu de celle du bébé – et Harry aurait sûrement fait de même. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là à attendre pour savoir si leur bébé allait bien, il se posait des questions.

Après tout, si Tom avait laissé cet échantillon de sperme, c'était bien pour avoir un héritier mâle non ? Et si c'était une fille ? Tom allait-il la rejeter ? Ou bien allait-il l'accepter ?

« Hum, en voilà une bonne question. Je dirai … Peu importe ? » Répondit Tom en souriant au jeune homme.

« Oui mais …, »commença Harry.

« Ecoute, je t'assure, peu importe. Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, ça me va. Je serai heureux. »

« Mais …, »

« Et puis si jamais c'est une fille, je vais avoir envie d'un garçon. Bien sûr, ce garçon devra aussi porter le gène des Potter. Et rien que d'imaginer la conception de ce futur enfant, je ne peux qu'attendre ce moment avec impatience, » susurra Tom à l'oreille d'Harry qui frissonna.

« Bien, et si tu arrêtais de le draguer dans ma salle d'attente et que vous rentriez qu'on puisse voir ce bébé ? » rigola Jones.

Regardant les deux hommes face à lui, Anderson remarqua alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans sa salle d'attente les observaient. Par leur prestance et leur beauté, les deux hommes ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention sur eux. Et puis, tout le monde souhaitait savoir où en était la relation Potter/Jedusor qui faisait tant de scandale quelques mois auparavant. Sur certains magazines, Anderson avait remarqué que beaucoup de journalistes mettaient de leur grain de sel dans la relation entre les deux hommes.

Du moins, ils tentaient. Entre la famille Potter-Black et la famille Jedusor, ces journalistes devaient affronter de nombreux avocats prêts à les descendre pour tenter ne serait-ce que de publier un article sur leurs clients. D'après ce qu'entendait Anderson, de la part de la famille, pas un seul procès ne fut perdu. En même, avait pensé Jones, comment les avocats pouvaient perdre un procès quand ils défendaient deux des familles les plus importantes pour la société Anglaise ?

Laissant passer les hommes devant lui, il ferma la porte aux regards curieux. Et avant même qu'il n'ait pût parler, les deux hommes avaient déjà pris place pour voir et entendre leur bébé.

« Bien, je vois qu'on est pressé ? » Rigola-t-il. « Allez, voyons ce bébé ! Vous voulez connaître le sexe ce coup-ci ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait, » murmura Harry le regard sur l'image de son bébé.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute pour le jeune Gryffondor, son enfant aurait définitivement les traits de la famille Jedusor. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ait également les beaux yeux marron de son compagnon, où il aimait tant se perdre.

« Voyons voir, alors, trente-six centimètres, un kilo et dix grammes, tout a l'air d'aller très bien. Les muscles et les os se développent bien. Vous allez avoir un joli petit garçon ! »

Heureux, les deux hommes se regardèrent.

« C'est un garçon ? » demanda Tom.

Tout en laissant l'image du bébé, Anderson les regarda. Ils pouvaient voir à quel point les hommes étaient en osmoses et très heureux de voir leur bébé.

« Et oui, c'est un joli petit garçon ! Qui va naître dans trois mois. Donc Harry, tu restes à la maison, tu ne fais pas d'activité trop stressante, et il faudra que tu me dises comment tu veux accoucher. A la maison ou bien ici à l'hôpital ou peu importe, » rigola Anderson.

Jetant un coup d'œil au Serpentard, Jones remarqua le hochement de tête.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, je reviens, » murmura le médicomage avant de les laisser partir.

Harry regarda l'homme quitter la pièce avant de se retourner questionneur vers Tom.

« Il y a un soucis ? »

Tom, légèrement inquiet, rassura d'un sourire son compagnon. Tout en le contournant, il prit la place du médicomage et serra les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

« Non pas du tout. En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de partir. Je voulais faire quelque chose. Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'assez important. »

Se redressant, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Les jambes écartées, Tom prit place entre elles tout en embrassant légèrement son compagnon. Puis il mit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre homme déposant des baisers papillons. Tout en se dirigeant vers la bouche, les joues puis les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande le jeune Gryffondor.

« Epouse-moi, » murmura Tom à l'oreille d'Harry.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune Potter se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Avait-il bien entendu ? Tom voulait … l'épouser ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de mauvaises idées face à cette demande mais Harry... Après cet accident, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir fou. Savoir que tu allais partir sans que tu ne saches à quel point je tiens à toi me rendait dingue, » commença Tom, regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux.

« Je …, »

« J'aime voir tes yeux verts s'émerveiller, j'aime la façon dont tu ris, j'aime la façon dont tu me regardes. J'aime la façon que tu as de passer ta main dans tes cheveux quand tu es stressé. Ou la façon dont tu caresses tendrement ton ventre quand le bébé bouge. J'aime tout de toi. Par Salazar ! Je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour vivre sans toi, » rigola Tom.

« Tom, je … »

« Non attends, ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je ne me marie avec toi, ni à cause de ce petit garçon, ni pour quoique ce soit d'autre. Je souhaite me marier avec toi, pour que tu portes mon nom. Que je puisse me réveiller avec toi tous les matins. Entendre les gens t'appeler avec mon nom de famille. »

Tout doucement, Tom caressa le dos des mains d'Harry, se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

« Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques temps que je demanderai à quelqu'un de m'épouser et être aussi stressé, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Mais je suis là. Dans cet hôpital. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai voulu faire cette demande ici ? » Demanda le Serpentard.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu et que je t'ai vraiment parlé. Et je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour te montrer à quel point tu as chamboulé ma vie. Positivement. Harry, je prends à témoin ce lieu sacré pour nous deux et ce petit garçon dans ton ventre : Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine !

Encore deux chapitres à poster et on pourra la clôturer !

Déprimant !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va faire Harry ?

Avez-vous aimé la Demande de Tom ? Ou l'avez vous détesté ?

Dites moi tout, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Khay !


	14. Chapitre 14 : Plaisir

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ! (Sauf Anderson en fait !)

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes très bien et que votre semaine s'est mieux passée que la mienne !

Je me rassure en me disant que dans deux semaines, je suis en vacances pour une durée indéterminée !

Enfin bon, j'imagine que cela ne vous intéresse pas ! (Arrête de leur raconter ta vie quoi : que me dit mon cerveau !)

**Plus sérieusement, nous voici à la FIN de mon histoire ! **

**Et oui, ceci est le dernier Chapitre !**

Je pense que je vais pleurer ... ! Non il vaut mieux pas, ça serait horrible après haha !

Donc je remercie à nouveau toutes les personnes qui ont continué à me mettre en follow/favorites.

Mais surtout à toutes les personnes qui m'ont posté une review !

PS : Il y a un jeu à la fin du chapitre !

L'un de nos deux Gryffondors (Harry ou Neville) se marie mais connaissant mon côté sadique, vous vous doutez bien que ça n'est pas si simple !

Je vous laisse d'abord découvrir le chapitre !

Enjoy,

Khay !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Plaisir

Soupirant, il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Il avait déjà ressenti ces sensations mais jamais aussi intensément. Par Merlin, il avait la sensation que l'homme au-dessus de lui le torturait. Cela devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'il était sur ce canapé avec son compagnon, qui l'embrassait. Parfois doucement tel un effleurement, d'autres fois, il appuyait sur ses lèvres, transmettant tous ses sentiments à travers son baiser.

Dès que Tom lui avait proposé de l'épouser, il n'avait souhaité qu'une chose. Qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux chez le Serpentard. Sa magie avait alors réalisé son désir en le faisant transplaner avec Tom directement dans le salon.

« Oui, » avait-il murmuré.

Tom ayant très vite compris l'acceptation de son compagnon à l'épouser, avait alors sauté sur lui et l'avait allongé sur le fameux canapé. Bien sûr, vu qu'Harry l'avait torturé, ne lui donnant pas sa réponse immédiatement, alors il avait également décidé de lui rendre la pareil. Il ne savait bien sûr pas quand le jeune homme allait l'arrêter. Heureux de s'être fiancé, l'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner son futur époux. L'embrassant de différente manière, il voulait lui faire passer toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Tout doucement, il laissa glisser sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, s'arrêtant au lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor. Tout en mordillant son oreille, le Serpentard glissa sa main sous le pull du Gryffondor, caressant tout doucement son ventre. Son autre main en profita pour se glisser en bas du dos du garçon, effleurant le haut de ses fesses. Sa bouche glissa à nouveau vers sa sœur.

Décidé à profiter de son compagnon, Tom glissa ses deux mains sur le rebord du pull d'Harry et lui enleva. Bénissant son fiancé d'avoir porté en tout et pour tout que son pull, il pût avoir accès facilement au torse du jeune homme. Bien décidé à profiter du corps langui sous lui, Tom prit tout son temps pour l'observer.

Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et les lèvres bien empourprées, Tom se demanda comment il avait fait pour se passer de cette vision. Calmement, il laissa son regard couler le long du corps du Gryffondor. Ses tétons qui pointaient vers le haut, son petit – gros – ventre où était leur bébé, et le jolie petite bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être plus qu'excité, Tom plongea sa tête directement à la gorge offerte d'Harry.

Harry qui commençait à se sentir – à nouveau- perdu face aux sensations que lui procurait Tom. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme était partout sur lui. Sa bouche qui suçait et mordillait une zone sensible de sa gorge. Une de ses mains qui caressait son ventre pendant que l'autre ne faisait qu'effleurer ses douloureux tétons.

Ne souhaitant pas resté inactif, le Gryffondor attrapa le tee-shirt du Serpentard et lui fit passer par-dessus la tête. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il voyait le torse de son fiancé, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Musclé, ferme, Tom n'avait définitivement rien à envier aux mannequins. Juste au-dessus de son nombril, une légère ligne de poil faisait son chemin jusqu'au pantalon de l'homme où une bosse prenait place. Le Serpentard, décidé à laisser son compagnon le découvrir, échangea leur position. A califourchon sur son homme, Harry laissa sa main glisser tout le long de son torse. Effleurant doucement ses tétons, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en sentant un frisson parcourir le corps de l'homme.

Décidé à obtenir plus qu'un frisson, il baissa sa tête et laissa sa langue goûter le torse de l'homme. Effleurant de sa bouche son téton, il se mit à le sucer après le petit halètement que laissa échapper son homme. Il fit traîner sa bouche, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps de l'homme, descendant doucement mais sûrement jusqu'à son pantalon. Voulant le voir tout nu, il glissa ses mains vers la fermeture du pantalon qu'il commença à ouvrir.

"Harry, si tu m'enlève mon pantalon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter ce coup-ci," chuchota Tom.

Levant les yeux vers l'homme allongé sous lui, il lui sourit.

"Qui a dit que je voulais que tu t'arrêtes ?"

Comprenant les implications de ces mots, Tom se releva, entrainant Harry avec lui. Tout en mettant ses mains sous les fesses de l'autre homme, il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, Tom la poussa et se dirigea sans mal vers le lit. Tout en douceur, ne souhaitant pas faire de mal à Harry, il le posa dessus, puis grimpa à son tour au-dessus d'Harry. Regardant son fiancé, il ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir encore plus excité.

Calmement, il recommença à embrasser la peau du cou de son compagnon. Lentement, il laissa glisser ses lèvres vers le torse offert de son amant, embrassant chaque petit coin qu'il pouvait atteindre. Récompensé par les gémissements et les soupirs du jeune homme, Tom continua à descendre jusqu'à atteindre le nombril d'Harry.

Il en profita pour poser sa tête sur le ventre gonflé, écoutant son enfant. Avant de relever la tête et d'embrasser l'endroit où se trouvait son fils, le remerciant d'avoir mis son père sur son chemin. Laissant échapper un sourire, Tom reprit son exploration.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry, avant de recevoir un hochement de la tête.

Doucement, pour ne pas effrayé son fiancé, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon avant de le lui enlever complétement. Faisant subir le même sort à son caleçon, Tom libéra alors l'intimité dressée d'Harry. Tout en le regardant, il embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en faisant remonter sa main vers le téton du Gryffondor.

« Tom, » supplia Harry en gémissant.

Il comprenait très bien ce que souhaitait Harry, mais décidé à le faire languir, il remonta vers sa bouche, goutant à nouveau ses lèvres. Se redressant, il regarda son fiancé, heureux de le voir autant abandonné à lui.

Redescendant sa tête, il souffla doucement sur la verge fièrement dressée de son amant. Avant de lécher la longueur. Récoltant un gémissement, il remonta vers le gland et souffla nouveau dessus. Avant d'engloutir son intimité faisant échapper à Harry un cri de plaisir. Tout en gardant un œil sur son compagnon, il entama un léger va et vient.

Délicatement, Tom écarta les cuisses d'Harry tout en caressant de sa main l'intérieur des cuisses du Gryffondor, qui était totalement perdu dans les sensations que lui faisaient ressentir Tom. Il ne pouvait que gémir tout en enserrant de ses mains les cheveux du Serpentard, le suppliant de lui accorder plus.

Le regard sur son fiancé, pour ne rien rater, il présenta un doigt face à son intimité qu'il fit pénétrer tout doucement. Ressentant la légère crispation du jeune homme face à la douleur, Tom se concentra encore plus sur sa verge cherchant à l'aider à se détendre. Amorçant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, il caressa délicatement les bourses du Gryffondor avec son autre main. Lentement, il présenta un deuxième doigt.

Harry ressentit une douleur au niveau de son anus qui le crispa totalement. Geignant de douleur, il essaya de se concentrer sur la sensation de la langue de Tom sur son intimité. Quand la douleur s'amenuisa, il bougea légèrement ses hanches, montrant à son compagnon qu'il pouvait continuer. Voyant qu'Harry recommençait à ressentir du plaisir, Tom fit pénétrer un troisième doigt.

Le Serpentard suça encore plus la verge d'Harry, espérant faire disparaitre la douleur qui se peignait sur le visage de son amant. Doucement, il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient, cherchant à le détendre. (Le sentant, au bord du plaisir, il retira à la fois sa bouche et ses doigts de sur Harry, obtenant un gémissement plaintif.

Tendant la main vers le tiroir de la table basse située à côté du lit, il attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant. A genoux sur le lit, il fit glisser ses mains sur son pantalon où il commença à défaire la fermeture. Ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, il commença à faire glisser petit à petit son pantalon et son caleçon, attirant la convoitise du Gryffondor, face à la dominante intimité de Tom.

Pas de doute pour Harry, Tom avait vraiment été gâté par la nature.

Se retrouvant tout nu, il laissa le temps au jeune homme d'observer son corps alors qu'il versait du lubrifiant sur sa main. Doucement, il glissa sa main sur son intimité, la lubrifiant, faisant haleter Harry au mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il se prodiguait. Voyant son amant se relever, il le rallongea.

« Mais Tom, je veux te faire plaisir, aussi, » s'indigna Harry.

Tout en continuant à se lubrifier, le dit-Tom passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Ce soir, ce n'est que pour toi. On pourra faire tout ce que tu veux plus tard, » lui sourit-il.

Doucement, Tom s'installa entre les jambes d'Harry, présentant sa verge au niveau de l'intimité de l'autre. Tout en attrapant la main de son jeune amant, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu me regardes. Ne penses qu'à moi, ne vois que moi. »

Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pût de se détendre, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit ne pût l'empêcher de le faire légèrement débander. Il avait la sensation d'être totalement écartelé de l'intérieur. Tom, bien décidé, à aider son amant, glissa sa main vers la verge d'Harry, il entama un va-et-vient. Patientant alors qu'il ne souhaitait que bouger dans cette étroitesse que caractérisait l'intimité d'Harry, il grogna, lorsque la verge de son fiancé reprit de l'ampleur.

Se retirant complètement, il replongea dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. Ses yeux fixant ceux d'Harry, il laissa des grognements s'échapper alors que son amant libérait de plus en plus de gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris lorsque Tom toucha sa prostate.

La sensation de plaisir intense qui parcourut Harry le fit s'arquer, suppliant Tom de lui donner plus. De retoucher ce point sensible. Mais le Serpentard ayant d'autres projets entama un doux et langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient. La mélodie des gémissements et cris d'Harry commencèrent malgré tout à le rendre dingue.

Attrapant la main d'Harry dans la sienne, il augmenta la puissance de ses coups de rein, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de son futur mari. Grognant, il vit les yeux de son mari se dilater encore plus face au plaisir ressenti. Lorsque sa prostate fût touchée une nouvelle fois, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, alors que ses muscles se resserrèrent autour de la verge de Tom, faisant encore plus grogner le Serpentard. Se déversant sur son ventre, Harry pencha la tête en arrière, ressentant l'éjaculation de Tom dans son corps.

Délicatement, le Serpentard se retira de son amant. S'allongeant sur le dos, il fit venir contre lui Harry qui posa sa tête contre son torse puis lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'échangèrent de parole, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Penchant sa tête, Tom glissa son nez dans la tignasse du Gryffondor, sentant l'odeur du jeune homme.

« Merci, » chuchota Harry.

Sans bouger de sa place, Tom poussa un petit bruit d'interrogation. Laissant échapper un petit rire, Harry se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur son homme.

« Je t'aime, » lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Lui répondant, Tom rigola lorsqu'il sentit une bosse contre lui.

« Prêt pour un nouveau tour ? » Demanda le Serpentard.

« Plus que prêt, » rigola Harry. « Que dirais-tu de ne pas quitter le lit aujourd'hui ? »

Laissant le Gryffondor embrasser chaque partie de son visage et ses mains glisser le long de son corps.

« Je te rappelle que nous avons un dîner ce soir, » chuchota Tom.

Harry leva la tête vers son amant.

« Vrai, » confirma-t-il. « Mais je rappelle à mon cher fiancé, que nous avons nos fiançailles à fêter. Je suis sûr que tout le monde nous pardonnera notre absence. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Tom pour se jeter à nouveau sur Harry, désireux de lui faire découvrir encore plus de plaisir.

''******''

Cela devait faire la trentième fois que Fred voyait Neville réajuster sa robe de cérémonie. Ou qu'Harry tentait de lisser ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Autant l'un que l'autre était stressé ! A croire qu'ils se mariaient tous les deux aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois, presque deux mois que les deux jeunes garçons étaient fiancés. L'un avec Luna, l'autre avec Tom. Fred se souvenait très bien quand les deux hommes étaient venus le voir lui et Georges, tout euphoriques. La joie qu'avait affichée ses amis l'avait rendu tout aussi heureux.

D'après, ce que leur avait dit Neville, il avait invité Luna dans un restaurant. Etant tellement nul en cuisine, l'hériter Longdubat avait préféré ne pas empoissonner sa moitié avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire « oui ». Encore, d'après Neville, il l'avait emmené en haut d'une colline, et au final, c'était Luna qui lui avait dit « Veux-tu m'épouser ? ».

Amusé, Neville avait alors sorti une bague et Luna aussi. Fred se rappelait très bien que Georges, Harry, Neville et lui avaient passé plusieurs heures dans les bijouteries afin de trouver La bague ! Tout le monde pensait que l'héritier Potter était bien compliqué, mais l'héritier Longdubat était pire que tout !

Se rappelant très bien, Neville avait dû regarder au moins une centaine de bague. Trop fine, trop large, pas assez jolie, trop remplie. Par Merlin, Fred avait vraiment cru que Neville allait les tuer face à cette longue attente. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la perle rare. Une bague toute fine avec un tout petit diamant sur le dessus. A la fois discète et si jolie. Parfaitement ce qui convenait à Luna.

Le Longdubat s'était alors empressé de l'acheter, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Bien sûr, Neville avait été suffisamment malin pour prendre une ancienne bague à Luna et faire en sorte d'adapter la bague de fiançailles. Une fois, la bague trouvée, il avait par la suite demandé à ses amis de venir avec lui pour choisir sa tenue.

Fred remerciait mille fois la condition d'Harry qui avait ordonné à Neville qu'en tant que personne enceint, il devait faire une pause pipi et surtout qu'il mange ! Sans même que l'autre brun n'ait pût dire quelque chose, l'héritier Potter avait attrapé les deux roux par la main et les avait directement emmené dans un restaurant.

Forcément, quand ils arrivèrent dans le restaurant, voyant l'héritier Potter –et accessoirement compagnon Jedusor- et l'héritier Longdubat, le restaurant s'était déployé pour leur trouver une place dans un des meilleurs coins mais aussi à les servir le plus vite possible. Alors que les jeunes garçons étaient assis autour de la table, Harry avait alors parlé, leur annonçant ses fiançailles avec Tom. Bien sûr, le jeune homme l'avait d'abord annoncé à son père qui avait tout simplement sourit

Les jeunes gens en avaient été plus qu'heureux et avaient à nouveau décidé de fêter cela le soir même, entre eux. Très vite, ils trouvèrent le moyen de réaliser un enterrement de vie de garçon. Qui fût merveilleux, se rappela facilement Fred.

Très vite, autant Harry que Neville, avait décidé de réaliser un mariage à leur façon. Les deux jeunes hommes ayant décidé de se marier à quelques jours de différence, ils commencèrent à préparer les cérémonies.

Bien sûr, les fiançailles de ces deux grandes familles avaient très vite reçu des offres d'organisateurs. Mais tout le monde avait décidé qu'un simple mariage était parfait. Alors, embarquant à la fois leur père –beau-père pour Sirius- compagnon et amis, ils avaient commencé à tout préparer. Et avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le premier mariage avait finalement eu lieu.

Présent au côté de Franck Longdubat, James regarda le jardin qui allait servir de lieu de cérémonie. Les quatre futurs mariés avaient tous décidé de se marier à même la nature, demandant à la magie de les bénir. Une cinquantaine de chaises était apposé le long du jardin, séparée par une allée. Au bout de cette allée, se trouvait une petite arche décorée avec des fleurs.

Des anémones, symbolisant l'affection et la confiance se trouvaient au bas de l'arche. Tout en haut, des camélias prenaient place déclarant l'amour éternel que ressentait chaque futur marié. Chaque fleur présente sur l'arche représentant un sentiment qu'avait eu au moins l'un des fiancés.

Sous cette arche, se trouvait Amélia Bones. Ni le couple Longdubat-Loovedog, ni Jedusor-Potter n'aurait pu supporter de voir Fudge les marier. Harry, avait été voir la Directrice du département de justice et l'avait presque supplié. Du moins, il avait commençait avant qu'Amélia ne lui dise qu'elle était très heureuse de célébrer les deux mariages.

« J'espère que nos futurs mariés sont prêts, » rigola Amélia. « Du peu que j'en ai vu, ils avaient l'air bien stressés. »

Franck se tourna vers la dame.

« M'en parlez pas. On a dû supporter à la fois leur crise de panique. Pendant un très long moment j'ai cru que c'était moi qui me remariait, » rigola-t-il.

« C'était pire que ça, » continua James. « Je crois que Sirius n'a jamais vu ses cheveux passer par autant de couleur. »

Souriant au deux hommes, Amélia regarde le dit Sirius.

« J'imagine qu'il l'a légèrement cherché, non ? » sourit-elle.

Les deux Lords se regardèrent.

« Il l'a à la fois cherché mais bien mérité surtout, » éclata de rire Franck. « Ah, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille les chercher. Tout le monde est là. »

Souriant à Amélia, les deux pères se dirigèrent vers les invités. Saluant chaque personne qui les arrêtait et leur présentait leurs félicitations. Tout en continuant à avancer, les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement devant la pièce où se trouvaient Neville, Harry, Fred et Georges.

« Entrez, » entendirent-il.

Rentrant, les deux hommes regardèrent la petite bande amusés.

« Vous êtes en retard, messieurs, » commenta James. « Il est temps que le futur marié aille rejoindre l'arche du bonheur. »

Se mettant tous les quatre sur leurs pieds, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte où se trouvait les Lords, chacun prêt à prendre sa place. Du moins, c'est ce que l'un d'entre deux tenta, avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Harry ? » Demande Fred, le voyant se plier et mettre une main sur son ventre.

Le jeune Potter leva la tête vers toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Je crois que le Bébé arrive. »

_Fin !_

* * *

Naaaaaaaaan ! Je peux pas vous faire ça !

Eh bah si !

Que je m'explique avant de me faire lapider !

**Si j'ai mis Fin, c'est parce qu'à ce moment-là, l'histoire a pris Fin ! Tom et Harry vont se marier. Harry n'est plus vierge et le Bébé arrive. **

**Tout ce qui devait se passer a bel et bien eu lieu dans l'histoire ! **

Mais comme vous le savez, je ne suis pas _si_ sadique !

_Il y a un Epilogue !_ (Je viens d'éviter je ne sais combien de meurtre sur ma personne je crois ... haha)

Alors mon fameux jeu !

_**Quel est le couple qui se marie ?**_

**La récompense de chaque personne me donnant le bon prénom sera d'avoir un petit bout du passage de l'Epilogue !**

Interessant ? Ou pas ?

A vous de jouer !

En attendant, merci de m'avoir lu !

Khay !


	15. Epilogue

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !_

Bonjour, bonsoir !

J'ai beaucoup hésité à poster ce soir mon chapitre parce que cela signifie que cette histoire est définitivement finie et que vous ne recevrez plus d'email pour vous annoncer la venue d'un nouveau chapitre ... ! Cela va faire 3/4 mois que vous me suiviez et que j'avais l'habitude de vous lire.

Que dire ? Beaucoup de chose, donc je vais essayer de faire ça bien ! ^^

Tout d'abord :

**Merci** au 250 personnes qui ont rajouté mon histoire en Follow.

**Merci** au 150 personnes qui ont rajouté mon histoire en Favorites.

**Merci** à 77Hildegard, , Claire1663, Livyn, Stormtrooper2, Nekokirei, Kaena33880, Kimykymi, Helina Pandagron, No Aime, Callistoisa, Lyxie, Petitcoeurfragiles, Hakuronchu, Alyhanna, Shanatora, Chyulisa, Auriane07, Alycia Panther, Mini-Sterek ... (et j'en oublie beaucoup).

**Merci à vous ! C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire a vécu. C'est vous qui m'avez donné cette inspiration. Cette volonté de publier tous les vendredi. D'écrire la suite ! Savoir que vous seriez là tous les vendredis pour lire mon chapitre, c'est juste un sentiment indescriptible ! (Malgré mes fins sadiques ^^!)**

** Je sais pas si je vous l'ai dis mais vous êtes merveilleu(x)ses ! **

**J'ai l'impression que mes remerciements sont bien fades comparé à tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi !**

**MERCI ! **

_**Ensuite, je tiens également à remercier une autre personne**_. Quelqu'un sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour sur ce site. Quelqu'un qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Quelqu'un qui m'a corrigé, qui m'a appris des choses, qui m'a poussé, qui a écouter toutes mes idées farfelues (et elles étaient nombreuses ... ^^!), qui a été un soutien moral juste parfait ! Quelqu'un dont j'ai apprécié chaque commentaire sur mes chapitres !

_**Je sais pas quoi te dire à part Merci. J'espère que tu sais tout ce que tu as fais pour moi ! Et j'espère un jour te le rendre ! **_

_**Patmol25, MERCI ! 3**_

Pour finir, (promis, je vous laisse tranquille après ! ^^),

J'aimerai vous demander un service. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le rendre ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, j'en demande encore ! ^^

J'aimerai que chaque personne qui lise mon épilogue, me laisse une petite review. 

Que je puisse vous remercier comme il se doit d'avoir été là pour moi. Même si c'est votre première review, je m'en fiche ! 

Laissez moi, vous dire Merci comme il le faut et personnellement. 

En attendant,

Enjoy,

Khay.

* * *

_Epilogue_

« Ton tour, » murmura Harry à son mari quand leur bébé se mit à pleurer.

« Non, c'est le tien, » grogna Tom. « Je me suis levé pour le biberon de trois heures. »

« Rappelles-moi pourquoi je t'ai épousé ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Pour mon argent, » rigola le Serpentard avant de se retourner et de s'endormir.

Les pieds sur le plancher froid, Harry Jedusor se dirigea vers la porte de la nurserie où se trouvait leur bébé. Qui pleurait de plus en plus fort, pensa-t-il. Née depuis sept mois, leur petite dernière avait déjà bien compris qu'il fallait qu'elle s'impose dans cette famille de garçon, quitte à utiliser de sa voix.

« Papa est là, mon cœur, » lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Chut. »

S'asseyant sur la chaise à bascule, il regarda sa petite Aria Luna Potter-Jedusor. De petits cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux et ses yeux verts, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était bien une fille Potter. Se remémorant petit à petit ses souvenirs, Harry se laissa glisser sur la chaise à bascule, son enfant dans les bras tout en lui donnant son biberon.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Tom et lui s'étaient mariés. Et que leur fils était né. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour-là. Le jour où Neville devait se marier, Harry avait eu ses premières contractions. Bien sûr, il avait pensé que c'était dû au stress. Mais finalement pas du tout, c'était bien leur bébé qui arrivait.

Les cinq hommes autour de lui, à ce moment, s'étaient contentés de le regarder, abasourdis. Avant qu'il ne se mette à crier lorsqu'une contraction le prit plus violemment. Finalement, ce fût Georges qui réagit en premier en courant aller chercher à la fois Tom et Anderson, tous les deux dans le jardin.

Les deux hommes s'étaient de venir à ses côtés. Très vite, toutes les autres personnes, autre que Jones, Tom et une infirmière qu'avait emmenée le médicomage en tant que cavalière furent mis dehors. La seule véritable chose dont Harry se souvenait, c'était la douleur ressentie et la colère qui se déchaînait en lui contre Tom pour cette douleur.

Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quatre heures que leur fils se décida à naître. La première fois qu'Harry l'eût dans ses bras, l'avait rendu tellement heureux. Il avait ressenti tant d'amour, de bonheur envers ce bébé qu'il s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour vivre sans lui auparavant.

« Comment allez-vous l'appelez ? » avait demandé Anderson.

Se regardant, les deux hommes se mirent à sourire.

« Eh bien, nous avions pensé à John, » commença doucement Harry. « John Andy Tom Potter-Jedusor. John pour Jones, Andy pour Anderson. »

Le médicomage ouvrit grand les yeux, regardant les deux hommes et le bébé.

« Je …, » commença-t-il.

« Ne dis rien, » l'interrompit Tom. « Je pense qu'il ne peut pas porter de meilleur prénom que cela. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi qu'il est là. »

Finalement, John Potter-Jedusor eût le plaisir d'assister au mariage de son parrain le jour-même en tant que témoin exceptionnel, après qu'Anderson leur ai assuré que tout irai bien pour tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fût au tour du couple Potter-Jedusor de se marier. Décidé à avoir une cérémonie intime, seule la famille proche fût invitée. Notamment Lily Evans. A un moment, Harry et elle avaient eu une discussion à cœur ouvert, où chacun d'eux délivra son ressenti. Après cela, ils recommencèrent à avoir une relation, non pas comme une mère et son fils, mais au moins, ils se parlaient. Ce qui n'étonna personne lorsqu'elle fût présente au mariage. Mais la plus grosse surprise fût bien sûr, la présence de Severus Snape l'accompagnant.

Ce ne fût que bien plus tard qu'Harry apprit que sa mère et son ancien professeur de potions se fréquentaient.

Tout comme, il découvrit bien plus tard que Fred et Georges s'étaient également trouvés des compagnes. Et s'étaient mariés deux ans après. Fred avait finalement épousé Susan Bones qu'il avait revue au mariage de Neville et Luna. Mais celui qui l'avait encore plus choqué, ce fût bien sûr le compagnon de Georges. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout.

En même temps, du peu que se souvenait Harry, tout le monde avait été choqué quand Georges avait débarqué avec Lucius Malfoy lors du mariage de son père avec Sirius. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment osé demander à Georges ou à Lucius comment cela avait été possible entre eux, acceptant juste leur couple. Bien sûr, chacun était retourné à son occupation, c'est-à-dire le mariage Potter-Black.

Parce que oui, son père et son parrain avaient finalement décidé de se marier. Un peu moins d'un an après la naissance de John, les deux hommes avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles. Heureux, Harry avait commencé à programmer avec Luna, qui était enceinte de son huitième mois, le mariage de son père. Heureusement pour eux, aucun accouchement surprise n'eut lieu ce jour-là.

Le jeune Jedusor se rappelait très bien quand Neville avait débarqué tôt le matin pour lui annoncer la grossesse de sa femme. Heureux autant l'un pour l'autre, il avait alors laissé John à Tom et s'était retrouvé avec les jumeaux et Neville à célébrer cela. Neuf mois plus tard, une jeune Jessie Susan Longdubat vit le jour.

Deux ans après la naissance de John, Luna tomba à nouveau enceinte, d'un petit garçon. Tout comme Harry. A quelques mois près, les deux jeunes gens accouchèrent. Luna donna naissance à un joli petit William Harry Neville Longdubat qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. De l'autre côté, Harry donna naissance à son petit garçon, Adam Neville Potter-Jedusor.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent alors pris par leur vie familiale mais aussi professionnelle. Harry avait finalement repris le poste d'Amélia en tant que Directeur du Département de Justice quand cette dernière prit sa retraite. Pendant ce temps, Neville ouvrit une clinique avec Anderson, mélangeant à la fois la botanique mais aussi la médicomagie. Très vite, leur clinique devient célèbre.

Bien sûr, savoir que le chef des Aurors, James Black-Potter, mais aussi le Ministre de la Magie, Tom Jedusor étaient amis avec les propriétaires avaient très vite fait comprendre aux sorciers que la clinique était fiable.

Soupirant face à ses souvenirs, Harry se rappela très bien des nombreuses disputes entre lui et Tom suite à sa prise de poste en tant que Ministre. Le Gryffondor avait reproché à Tom d'être de plus en plus absent, distant autant avec lui qu'avec ses enfants, et d'amener du travail dans un lieu familial. De nombreuses personnes avaient supposé la fin du couple. Ce qui serait arrivé si James n'était pas intervenu.

Calmement, les deux hommes avaient mis les choses à plat, avant de décider d'un compromis. Tom n'amenant plus aucun travail à la maison et reprenait des heures normales pour voir sa famille, en échange Harry, soutiendrait plus son mari. Pour le jeune John qui ne comprenait pas très bien du haut de ses cinq ans pourquoi ses parents se disputaient, ce fût un véritable soulagement que de retrouver les deux hommes comme ils les avaient toujours connus.

La vie avait été calme pour tous les membres de leur grande famille durant un long moment. Fred avait eu deux petites jumelles avec Susan peu de temps après la naissance d'Adam et William. Âgées de quatre ans, les jumelles ainsi que les deux garçons avaient très vite compris qu'en s'associant, ils pouvaient faire plus de bêtises réunis que tout seul. Ce qui leur valait beaucoup de punitions.

Deux ans auparavant Harry tomba à nouveau enceint. Tom et lui avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient à nouveau un bébé. Espérant avoir une fille. Qui arriva neuf mois plus tard. La jeune Aria avait fait le bonheur de toute sa famille.

Regardant sa fille dans ses bras, Harry se leva pour la poser dans son lit. L'embrassant sur le front, il pensa à retourner s'allonger mais en voyant les sept heures du matin arriver, il se décidé plutôt à aller se servir du café et à préparer le petit déjeuner des membres de sa famille.

Assis devant son café, il regarda la photo présente sur le mur du salon et sourit. Tous les enfants Potter-Jedusor, Longdubat mais aussi les enfants de Fred se trouvaient devant les adultes, certains souriant, d'autres grimaçants. Derrière, les adultes, assis par couple, rigolaient aux bêtises que les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient fait un plaisir de sortir au moment de la photo.

« Tu regardes encore cette photo ? » demanda Tom embrassa son épaule et l'enserrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, nous avions l'air heureux, » répondit Harry.

Se levant, il laissa Tom s'asseoir en premier avant de se glisser sur ses genoux.

« Avions ? Ne le sommes-nous pas aujourd'hui ? »

Glissant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, l'ancien Gryffondor laissa ses lèvres effleurer celle de Tom.

« Non, nous le sommes. Mais tu sais ce qu'il serait encore mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Et alors que Tom allait lui demander quoi, la cheminette s'embrasa, laissant apparaître James face à eux. Debout, il semblait complètement perdu, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, torse nu.

« James ? Un souci ? » Demanda Tom.

Levant les yeux vers son fils et le mari de ce dernier, il les regarda, effrayé.

« Sirius est enceint. »

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Nous sommes à la Fin Définitive de cette histoire.

Certains vont peut-être m'en vouloir de finir comme ça, donc j'aimerai m'expliquer.

Si j'ai fini comme ça, c'est pour que vous ayez le plaisir d'imaginer la vie que vous voulez à chaque personnage.

J'ai fais vivre mes personnages à travers mon histoire, alors à vous de faire d'eux ce que vous voulez !

**IMAGINEZ ! **

L'imagination, le rêve sont des choses indispensables pour chaque lecteur et auteur !

Je vais vous laissez sur une petite citation que j'aime beaucoup et qui résume beaucoup ma vie :

**_"L'écriture est une pulsion incontrôlable qui donne un sens à ma vie."_**

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

Et encore Mille Merci.

Khay.


	16. Petite Note !

Bonjour !

Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! J'en profite tant que j'ai 5 min pour vous annoncer la publication de ma nouvelle histoire !

Bien nombre d'entre vous m'ont demandé de les prévenir et je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire personnellement pour chaque personne. Donc je me permets de publier un petit mot dans cette histoire pour vous tenir au courant !

Ma nouvelle histoire s'appelle : « Guerre, Sang et Paix » que vous pourrez trouver en lien sur mon profil !

Voilà, voilà !

A bientôt j'espère !

Khay !

PS : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez été environ 50 personnes à avoir publier une review alors MERCI !

Je pense à vous préparer une petite surprise ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! :D


End file.
